Come With Me
by debu
Summary: Mistaken identity leads to an improper proposition. Someone will change their mind and learn to bend.  Edward is in town for meetings and staying at the nicest hotel in town, in the nicest suite. He is a wealthy businessman. And he needs a woman's touch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Prologue

Angela is a companion. She is very selective of whom she spends time with. Requirements are sizable bank account and sizable male endowment. She will meet a man for dinner in a nice and public restaurant. Good conversation and food will lead to the exchange of email addresses. She will send a 'contract' for approval. The contract may be valid for one evening or longer. Payment is always made prior to meeting.

Problem is Angela double-booked herself for the next evening. Should she cancel with a regular or with a one timer?

Solution is that Angela asks her girlfriend to go on a blind date with Edward. Angela fails to disclose to her friend any other details.

Angela emails a photo of Edward to her friend.

Edward arrives a little early at the restaurant and is seated. He orders a scotch while he waits.

A lovely woman approaches Edward and he stands to greet her. He is pleased that this is his 'date' and helps her into her chair.

The woman seems a bit flustered and has a tinge of pink on her face. Edward likes how the blush moves down her neck and the top of her chest. She says that she has a confession to make. Edward asks her to explain to him.

She says that she has never done this before. Edward smiles and states that she doesn't need to act shy. He asks if she has the paperwork with her. He is ready to sign, make the transaction and take her to his room.

She sits there with wide eyes. Her eyes narrow and she hisses at Edward that she doesn't know what he is playing at and that she feels as though he just violated her.

Edward stands up, throws money on the table and says, 'Come with me, I will violate you good and proper'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I hear the 'ding' from my cell phone. I snicker as I read the message. 'SOS- stop – Need You – stop – I messed up big time – never will stop.' My friend, Angela, was one sweet, sexy and semi-scatterbrained woman.

It wasn't a new week unless I received an urgent plea from my dear friend. "Bella, I forgot my purse at home. Will you go get it and bring it to me?" I had to wonder how she locked up her house and drove to her appointment – without her keys. "Bella, I forgot to make my house payment. Will you go get my checkbook and bring it to me?" I, again, wonder why she doesn't have her bills paid automatically via her bank. "Bella, I forgot the ..." I love the girl, but she needs to be more responsible.

I sent a quick reply of 'How may I help you?' Then my cell phone rang. I answered and had to hold it away from my ear. Angela was talking real fast and real loud. Not a good combination. I think I heard, "Bella,IforgotIhaveadatewithBentonight." But, being unsure, I asked her to repeat, clearly and slowly. "Bella, I have a date with Ben tonight." This is followed by, "Bella, I forgot I have a date with a new guy." "I need your help."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, cancel with Ben or the new guy." "You cannot date both men on the same night." "Bel-la, I cannot cancel on Ben. You know how I feel about him." Boy, do I! She gushes about Ben every chance she gets. It is actually a little annoying. Thinks the woman who has no man in her life and no prospects.

"Bella, could you do me a itty, bitty favor? Could you meet this new guy at the restaurant? I will send his picture to you. His name is Edward." I stupidly agree. Partly because it has been a long time since I had a date. Partly because it was so hard to say no to Angela. And, partly because then she will owe me – big time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I just love technology. I use my cell phone for my calendar and appointment reminders, my alarm clock, my bank, my address book and to receive text messages, emails and the necessary telephone calls. A new chime indicated that I had received a new email. I was a little (okay a lot) worried when I opened the message.

"Holy moly!" I did sorta, kinda scream when I saw this Edward dude's photo. He was so handsome. What did I notice? His green eyes – check. His crooked smile – check. His lips – check. His hair – check. Now, I am usually a blond hair, blue eye fan. But, I can change my mind.

I noticed that there was a notation of the restaurant name, the time and his name under his photo. I immediately tried calling Angela. And tried a few more times. No answer. Fuming, I think to myself that 'Ben was probably already at her house when she called. And they were probably already enjoying each other. Intimately.'

Then, I looked at the time on my cell phone. Second sorta, kinda scream. I had less than one hour to get ready and arrive at the restaurant. 'What to wear, what to wear I kept asking myself as I walked (read ran) to my bedroom closet. I am more of a simple gal. I prefer jeans, tshirts and no shoes. I realized that would not do. I opened my closet to find a black dress with a pair of heels on the inside of the door. This had the stink of Angela all over it. She had obviously not forgotten anything. At least I hope she didn't forget anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

'I am gonna kill her!' 'I mean it!' 'How dare she leave this too short, too tight, too push my girls up too darn high awful dress!' 'And these shoes!' 'The heels are too much, too high!' 'I am gonna kill her!'

And then I look at my phone. There is a new text message. It is from her, my former friend. 'Bella, I forgot to tell you that I left a dress and a pair of shoes for you. I know you are smart enough to know I had this preplanned. Don't hate me. Pretty, pretty please?! I wuv you!'

Well, there ya go. Who can stay mad? Apparently, not me. I am so stupid for this woman. But, now it is time to go and get to the restaurant. I was gonna drive, but thought better of it. I wasn't sure where the restaurant was, and I didn't want to drive after dark in an unfamiliar part of town.

Just as I grabbed my clutch, I heard the honk of the taxicab. I quickly locked up and got into the back seat. The driver verified the name of the restaurant, 'Venga Con Me.' "Ah, I know the best way to drive there," says the driver. I tell him, "Thank you very much. Will we arrive before 7pm?" The driver assures me he will have me there in plenty of time.

All is well. I am sorta, kinda excited. I am going to have dinner with a very handsome man. I sorta, kinda saved his image to my Picture Library. I sorta, kinda have been looking at 'him' a few times. Finally, we arrive at the restaurant. The driver opens my door for me and helps me out of the vehicle. I pay him his fare and step around him to walk into the restaurant.

I stop in my tracks. I am about to turn around and climb back into the taxicab. Thing is, said taxicab is pulling away from the curb. I turn back to see the name, 'Venga Con Me.' Big, scrolly letters – right over the door that leads into a

HOTEL!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I also am not Jane Austen. I also appreciate her stories and characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

'Okay Bella! You can do this! Chin up, shoulders back, start walking.' I am still planted in the middle of the sidewalk. Afraid to move. Then I think of my girl. No, not her (Angela). My true friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennett. Jane Austen has so many quotable quotes from her works of literary genius. My favorite is:

_ "__There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." __Jane Austen__, __Pride and Prejudice_

I walk with purpose to the front door of 'Venga Con Me.' I open the door with force and step into the restaurant. And then I laugh to myself (in my mind). This is a real restaurant. I could almost do a girly happy dance. My mind had went 'there.' That I would be meeting this beautiful man in a hotel room. I pull out my cell phone and gaze at the photo of Edward again. Then I scan the room. I see the back of a man who seems to have the same hair color as my Edward. I mean my date. 'Get your head out of the bedroom, Bella,' I scold myself.

Just then, the man in question, turns around in his chair. He sees me and stands up. It seems Edward is going to walk toward me, when the maitre d' greets me. As I explain that I see my party, the manager veers away. I step up to the table. And Edward smiles. And I just stand there. I am seeing his mouth move and then he smiles again.

I amuse myself sometimes with how eloquent I am (not). I squeak out a 'Hi' and then I blush. I feel the warmth move from my chest all the way up to my hairline. This causes Edward to smirk and he lifts my hand to his lips.

"I am delighted to meet you. I am Edward Cullen and I am looking very forward to getting to know you." He then asks what I would like for refreshment. I notice he has an amber colored drink in a tumbler. "What are you drinking Edward?" He tells me it is just a straight scotch. I scrunch my nose and say I will just have a glass of water.

Edward helps me into my chair and then he gets the attention of the waitstaff. He sits down and orders me a straight water. And then he winks at me. 'I think I may be in trouble'.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I think my cheeks are the color of a cherry tomato. I am embarrassed. I feel mortified. I have the 'Swan Curse,' accordingly to my father. Charlie Swan, aka Sheriff Swan, is a tongue-tied man when around women. Though he is very sure and competent while on the job. A pretty face and a little female attention turns him to mush. 'Thanks Dad,' I mock (in my head).

When I peek a look at Edward, his gaze is moving from my face south. His eyes land on my plunging neckline and my assets. He licks his lips and quickly looks back to my eyes. I am really thinking I may be in trouble with this man. His eyes seem to darken and burn brighter at the same time.

I clear my throat, take a sip of my straight water and open my mouth to explain some things to my date. "Mr. Cullen", I begin. He interrupts me and says, "Now, you have already called me Edward. Please continue to do so." I smile and agree.

"Edward, I need to make a confession." Edward asks me to please explain to him. "I have never done this before", I whisper. Edward smiles and reaches across the table and takes my hand into his. He tells me that I do not need to act shy. We are both adults – consenting adults.

I know my face is flaming again with the implication of his words. He then asks me if I have some sort of paperwork with me. He is ready to sign on the dotted line, make the financial transaction and take me to his room.

I am shocked. But then I am angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I am livid. L-I-V-I-D ! This man, looking at me with a smirk, expects me to entertain him. In his hotel room. Intimately. I am sitting with wide eyes. My hands are shaking. I look at 'him' and narrow my eyes. I hiss at 'him' that I do not know what 'he' is playing at. I am not that kind of girl.

He snorts and says, "Oh, I bet you are. I am a lonely business man. I called a number and made arrangements to enjoy dinner with a beautiful and intelligent woman. I wanted to share a good meal with a pretty face and enjoy a pleasant conversation. I was assured said woman would be accommodating in every way. Every single way."

"Mr. Cullen, I do not understand. My friend asked me to meet you at this restaurant, in her place." Oh, holy moly! 'ANGELA!' I hiss (in my mind). Just wait until I get my hands around her scrawny neck. "Mr. Cullen, there has been a terrible error made."

"Angela, this is enough playing coy. I wanted you as soon as I saw you. I need to get the business part taken care of, so we can have the pleasure part. I plan to pleasure you many times tonight."

I do not remember picking up my glass, though suddenly water is dripping down Mr. Cullen's face. "Sir, there will be no business. There will be no pleasure. I am leaving. I feel violated."

Edward stands up, throws money on the table, grabs my hand and says, 'Come with me, I will violate you good and proper'.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. Also, I am not God, nor am I anyone who wrote any part of The Holy Bible. I do appreciate the stories. I have read all the books of The Holy Bible (well skimmed through some of them). I have seen lots of movies based on The Holy Bible. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Unhand me! I am not Angela!" Oh, 'she' will feel my wrath! 'She' will know my utter humiliation. A Bible verse flashes through my mind. 'Vengeance is mine, .. saith the Lord – Romans 12:19' (why am I so lame? I ask in my mind).

"Of course you are Angela. Angela Weber. You match up with the description. Right down to the dress style and heels."

"What!", I nearly scream. Try to do a former friend a favor and this is the thanks you get. "I am Isabelle Swan. Angela Weber must have double booked tonight. You lost buddy. She chose to spend the evening with a man she is nutso about." Yes, I was throwing 'her' under the bus. 'She' deserves no loyalty from me.

'He' lets go of my hand and asks, "May I see your driver's license or some other form of identification?". "Oh sure, I will show you my license. It only has my address on it. I don't think so, buddy."

The manager comes to our table and asks if there is a problem. I snort (I know I am so classy) and say I will not be remaining for dinner. I ask if he (the manager) can call me a taxicab. Mr. Cullen aka 'pervert' starts to protest and I put my hand up. He starts to talk again and I take my fingers and thumb and make a closing motion.

I see the manager and he motions to me. I quickly walk to his podium and am told a taxicab is waiting outside for me. I thank him and leave through the door.

And guess who is my driver. The same man as before. Just my bleeping luck. He opens the door for me, makes sure I am seated and closes the door. As he is getting in behind the steering wheel, my door is yanked open. 'He' reaches in and makes to grab my arm. "Oh no, Miss Swan. We are going to get to the bottom of this." He pushes me across the seat and climbs in next to me. He leans over the seat back and says, "Driver, please take us to a quiet coffee house." And to me, "Bella, do not try my patience. I am wound too tight right now. I want to work out what has happened, when it has happened. You owe me that much."

The taxicab driver pulls away from the curb, just as I hit Mr. Cullen in the face with my clutch.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I do not own anything to do the animated movie, 'Madagascar.' I have seen the movies. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!' 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!' 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!' 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!' 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!'

I look at Edward and he is looking at me. I am cringing and blushing. I am so ashamed of myself. 'Violence never solves a problem.'

As I am about to apologize, Edward starts laughing. It is a loud, deep laughter. "What is wrong with you?", I ask him. "I just struck you! Are you okay?" "Are you injured?"

"Bella, I am more than fine. Though, I have never been hit with a pocketbook before. What do you have in that bag?" I tell Edward that I have the usual suspects. My billfold, my cell phone, my keys, my chapstick, a can of mace and a brick.

Edward wags his eyebrows and asks, "What flavor chapstick?" And then I laugh. He is absurd. The only item in my clutch that caught his attention was my chapstick. Edward suddenly leans in too close. "Move back, buddy," I say. He reaches across me and his hand goes to my shoulder or neck. I then inhale. 'Oh he smells so manly.' Edward looks into my eyes and the smirk is back in place.

"I am just making sure you are buckled in properly. You can never be too safe. And, me thinks the flavor is cherry." And then he licks his lips. His eyes move from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. All the way I am blinking and trying to make myself push him away.

"Bella, you are a challenge. I like challenges. I am having the hardest time figuring you out. You seem so innocent, but there is a feisty, little kitten in there." Then he pokes my forehead. "And I am the hardest I have been in a long time, all thanks to you. Your sexy dress and shoes. Your pouty mouth and big eyes. Your sharp tongue."

Finally, my brain and mouth cooperate to respond. "Sir, I am not interested. I do not understand why you followed me into this taxicab, but you can just get out. Go away!"

"Driver, please pull over and stop this car!"

Edward growls out, "Driver, you had best keep driving. Take us to the nearest coffee shop. The lady and I need to clear the air." The driver pulls into a parking lot. Edward pulls some bills out and puts them in the driver's hand. Edward then slaps him on the shoulder and thanks him for his patience.

Edward removes himself from the back seat. I slide over, grab the handle and slam the door closed. I then push the lock down. I feel smug until I look up at Edward and see that he is holding my clutch.

_Funny and true story – I tend to say 'Sugar Honey Ice Tea' when I get frustrated. I told my kids how proud I am that I rarely say bad words. They all laughed at me. Then they let me know just what 'Sugar Honey Ice Tea' means. My children, gotta love them – cause they gotta love me. And they keep me grounded._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I hear the click as the door unlocks. I turn my head to look at the driver. He does that stupid shoulder shrug thing. "You should go have a coffee or latte and talk to the guy. I will stay right here and when you are done, I will drive you wherever you want to go", says this stupid and brilliant man.

Edward opens the door and offers me his hand. I ignore him and accidentally give Edward a 'show' as I gracelessly leave the taxicab. I hear Edward mumble, "She is doing all of this on purpose." I shake my head, thinking 'I do not get this man. Nor, do I want to.' I stand on the sidewalk and smooth my dress down. "I could help you with that" comes from the pervert. "I do not need your help. I do not want your help. I will go into this coffee shop and listen to you. Then, I am outta here. I have a murder to plot and execute."

Edward puts his hands up, as in mock surrender and says, "After you, my dear." 'What a creep! I need to get away from him – soon – soonish – I am in more trouble than I thought.'

As we enter, I realize the place is nearly empty. Probably for the best. Edward puts his hand on my back to steer me to a corner booth. '_Shivers_'

"What would you like to drink, Bella?", asks Edward. I smirk and think he shouldn't want me to have any beverage within my reach – especially a hot one. "I will order us some water, no ice. Ice hurts. And a few pastries. Be right back." I do not even bother declining.

I then notice that Edward still has my clutch in his hand. 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!' So, I wait. Edward places the order and looks over his shoulder at me and smiles. It is a real smile. Then he lifts my clutch and waves it at me. And the smile turns into a smirk. 'Creep!'

Edward balances the tray as he walks (thinking saunters) back to our table. He makes a big production of placing a napkin across my lap, putting my cup of straight water in front of me. He then places a big piece of cherry pie and two forks on the table. He puts his water down as he sits. "The dessert display is pretty cleaned out. But I saw this one piece of pie. Wanna share?" The jerk is looking at me with his eyes lowered.

I sigh and pick up a fork and take a big bite. Edward begins to choke. On air. "Drink some of your water." He does and says that he is impressed how far I can open my mouth.

"Sorry, sorry, I will make every attempt to be good. I do not want you to storm off again. Though, if you did, I would just follow you. I would throw you over my shoulder and ask our taxicab driver to take us back to my hotel.

My fingers are itching to pick up my glass of water and see how this one looks on 'his' pretty face. And, as if 'he' can read my mind, my glass in moved to the other side of the table. So I pout. I realize 'he' still has my clutch, so I must stay.

"Oh Bella, that is a good look on you." "What do you mean?" I ask. "Sitting still, quiet and showing you are not pleased with me. But there is nothing you can do about it."

'Yet!'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I continue to eat the cherry pie and Edward picks up a fork and makes to take a bite himself. He looks at me and then at the plate. He puts the fork down and pushes the plate closer to me. "Do you not want any?," I ask. Edward's lips form a tight line and he shakes his head no. I look up to his eyes and see that he has the dark look again. "Sheesh Mr. Cullen! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I am trying Miss Swan, but you make it so har – difficult. You do not realize how sexy you are. And you have a little bit, right there." Then he points to my face. I take my napkin and wipe my mouth. "No, not there. Allow me." Edward takes the napkin from me to wipe my cheek. With his thumb. And said thumb finds it's way into his mouth.

"So delicious", he moans. I push the plate away and offer, "Help yourself." "Oh, I want to. I really, really want to", Edward is back to mumbling. "Have you had enough Miss Swan?"

"I have had more than enough Mr. Cullen. May I have my clutch back now?"

"After we talk about what happened and didn't happen tonight. I want you to explain everything. When did Angela get in touch with you? What did she ask of you?" "Well, Edward, like I said, Angela double booked herself tonight. She has a man she is very interested in, though they are not able to see each other often. He works out of town a lot. She was surprised by this man earlier this afternoon. So you lost your date. She is a sick person who thought she could substitute myself for herself."

"Bella, did you know about the expectations of the evening?" asked Edward. "No! You have given me a good idea. But I thought I was having dinner with a handsome man. It may surprise you, but I do not date often. Angela did not share any details, other than place and time. She did tell me your name and she arranged my clothing for the evening."

"You do look lovely tonight, Bella." 'What a charmer. What?! No, he is a creep!'

"Did Angela share a photo of me with you?", I ask Edward. "No, just your name – I mean her name. And a general description of what you would be wearing. Bella, may I be bold and ask is this how you normally dress for dates?"

"You have been bold all night. Why let it stop you now. No, really, you can stop now. No, this is not my dress, nor are these my shoes. Angela is thinner than I am and likes to wear clothes to show her assets. I do not. I mostly wear jeans and tshirts."

I look up and see that Edward is leaning over and looking under the table. "Did you lose something?" "No Bella, but I do approve of the shoes." "I approve too. I am going to keep them as spoils of war," I laugh out. "Keep the dress too. I cannot imagine anyone filling it out so beautifully as you, dear Bella."

'Yikes!'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

_'Where is a sink hole when a body needs one?'_ "Edward, I think I know what you were expecting from Angela, but I am not really sure. I am not even sure I want to know. I am upset by the way you have spoken to me tonight. I am upset by the way you have looked at me. I do not know you. I would never meet a strange man – in a hotel – for sex. I am beyond upset with Angela. If this is something that she does, I have never known. I am not upset that she does 'that'. But, I am upset that she thought I would do 'that.'

"Bella, I am sorry for the confusion and for the way I have talked to you. I am sorry that my looking at you has upset you. Though, I am not sorry for looking – at you. You are beautiful and sexy. I could look at your all night. I could and would enjoy your company all night. You are a funny, charming and smart lady. What I don't understand is how you could be single. You should be loved and cherished. What is wrong with the men in this town?"

'What do ya say to that?!' "I am sorry I clobbered you. That was uncalled for. I do hope you are uninjured, Edward. And, thank you for the kind words. And, have you met the local male population?" And then I charm Edward more by snorting. Cue the blush.

"And that is the clincher. Each time you blush, you are even more lovely. But, what can be done? You are not interested in me. Though I am very attracted to you, it just won't work between us. I am glad we have met and did get to clear the air."

I almost fell for it. But, no cigar. "No, Edward, it will not. May I have my clutch back now? I gotta plot the demise of my former best friend. Things to do, Person to kill."

And his laughter is back. After he wipes the tears from his smiling face, "Oh I wish I could be part of that". I sit there looking at this man and I make a stupid decision. I let Edward be a part of the plan. We shake hands and Edward hands me my clutch. I take out my cell phone and check for any messages from 'her'. There are about a hundred or so text messages. And, there is one voice mail.

I stand up and offer Edward my hand. He takes it and I pull him out the door. I call over my shoulder, "Let's get her. Come with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

We walk out of the coffee shop, hand in hand. We are laughing as we make our way to our taxicab. The driver looks amused and just asks, "Where to?" Edward looks are me and does that stupid shoulder shrug thing. I ask the driver to drive us back to the hotel. And then I side eye Edward. He is trying not to smirk, but is not very successful. "Listen, buddy, we have a lot of plotting to do. I can not do evil on an empty stomach."

Edward laughs and says, "Okay, Bella, though you ate most of that huge piece of cherry pie." "I always eat dessert first. Good advice from my Gran. She said to always eat the sweet stuff first, because you never know when your time is up. If it is the last thing to pass your lips, make sure to enjoy it."

Edward and the driver are both choking now. On air. "What is the matter with you two?" I ask. Edward groans and covers his eyes. "Bella, you are a naughty little angel." The driver just nods his head. "Let's get to the restaurant so we can divide and conquer" I say. Then they are choking again. 'Men!'

When we arrive back where it all started, Edward tries to pay the driver. The driver refuses and says this fare was his treat and he cannot wait to get home to tell his wife all about it. Edward opens the door and offers me his hand. I look up at him, smile and put my hand in his. 'My he has such large hands and long fingers – _shiver_.'

We walk back inside and the manager shouts out 'Round Two'. This makes Edward and me laugh as we follow the manager to our table. The same table as before. Edward helps me to sit down. He asks me if I want a straight water, with no ice, like before. "No, I will have a tall rum and coke, easy on the ice and not easy on the rum." Edward's eyebrows raise in the funny way when a person is shocked. "Bella, I didn't think you drank adult beverages." He said he would be right back. I watched him walk to the bar and did enjoy the view.

He came back with my drink and a tall scotch for himself. "I just don't like scotch", I corrected him. He smiled and said, "You don't know what you are missing." 'I think I am starting to know what I might be missing.'

The waitstaff recited the specials. Edward ordered steak and a baked potato. He was trying not to be surprised when I ordered the same thing. As soon as we were alone again, I slid my cell phone out of my clutch. I played the voice mail so we could both hear it.

"Bel-la, I have a confession. I don't want you to feel blindsided, but Edward

is a business man. From out of town. All alone in a strange city. He is wanting

companionship. Tonight is just a meet and greet. Dinner and conversation. A

little flirting. You are so sweet and lovely and will charm Edward completely.

But, this is all I am asking of you. Tomorrow night, I will meet Edward in his

hotel room and knock his socks off. I am not wanting you to hate me. I hope you

will still be my friend. Bye honey. Have fun, just not too much."

I am mortified. I had my suspicions with the way Edward had spoken to me and the way he had behaved. But to hear it from Angela. That she was planning to meet Edward for 'that' and she was doing 'that' with another right now. "Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea! Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea! Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea! Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea! Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea!"

Edward comes around the table and kneels next to me. He takes the cell phone from me and takes both of my hands into one of his hands. He uses his other hand to lift my chin. I refuse to look up. "Oh Baby, I am so sorry. The good news is she didn't mean for you to go to my hotel room. The awful news is that she plans to come to my hotel room tomorrow night."

"No! She can't. You can't." I snap my eyes to Edward's eyes. He has the sweetest smile and he is shaking his head no. "Baby, I do not want her. I could never be with her."

"Really? You could have 'that' with her all night. All the pleasure you could handle." And then I start to cry. "Bella, I do not want to do 'that' with her. I only want 'that' with one woman. I only want pleasure with one special woman. Baby, why are you upset?"

"Because, Edward, someday I want that for myself. Not as a one night stand. But in a true relationship." "Bella, you will have that someday. Someday sooner than you think. You are the one I want to know. If you want to get to know me, we can take it as slow as you need. I am in no rush."

Edward stands up and offers me his hand. "Now, I hear music playing. Will you dance with me?" I nod my head and take his hand. He leads me to the dance floor and we are in each others arms. Edward leans down and whispers, "Bella, come with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

My body tenses as Edward leans down and whispers, "Bella, come with me." His arms tighten and he asks, "Are you okay?" Oh what a question! I am feeling things I haven't felt in a long time. My body starts to shake. Edward is alarmed, "Bella, am I moving too fast? Am I wanting more than what you can even give?"

Finally I find my voice. But what tumbles out is laughter. I begin gasping for air as I try to calm myself. Edward rubs his hands up and down my back. All the while, he is mumbling something I cannot quite hear.

"What did you say, Edward?" I spurted out. "I was just admitting something to myself, and I guess, to you. I am quite attracted to you, baby", says Edward. "It is your body and your looks, but that is not all. I want to do this right with you. I do not want to screw up. I am worried I am going to scare you away."

I bury my face into Edward's chest and wrap my arms around him again. "Edward, I am surprised how my feelings have changed so much tonight. I was trying to not be nervous about meeting you. I was angry with the way you spoke with me and looked at me. I just know that I started feeling different while we were in the coffee shop."

"Are these different feelings better or worse?" asks a worried Edward. "Oh so much better Edward. I am not thinking you are a jerk or a creep or a pervert anymore."

Edward's hands drop to his sides and he takes a couple steps backward. I look at his face and notice he has his eyes closed.

"So, there is hope for me, for us?" Edward asks without opening his beautiful green eyes. "Edward, please look at me." Edward opens his eyes and I see a look that surprises me. It is one of uncertainty. I take his hands in mine and bring them to my lips. "Edward, there is so much hope." Then I kiss his hands again.

Suddenly I am being spun around by a very happy man. "Thank you, Bella. I will make mistakes, but I will try not to make the same one twice. I will work on being worthy of you." We stop twirling and Edward lowers my feet to the ground. "Bella, may I kiss you?" All I can say is "Please."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I did forget to clarify that I am not Italian. The small phrases I have added are courtesy of several Internet searches. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

'This is the kiss I have been waiting for, all my life. I feel my body react. I feel flushed, and for some reason, I want to bend one leg up behind me.' I hear a throat clear and Edward and I pull away from each other. 'Oh, we are not alone. There is the manager. He and the waitstaff and customers are looking at us.'

Edward starts to talk, but the manager puts his hand up to stop whatever Edward may have said. "This is a much better way to behave, though please do so in a private setting. _L__a cena è servita", _states the manager as he turns and walks to our table. With a flourish, he pulls a bottle of wine and offers to pour us each a glass.

Edward leads me back to our table and helps me to sit. He nods his agreement to the manager in regards to the wine, as he sits. The manager wishes us a good dining experience and backs away with a large smile on his face. Edward and I look at each other and start to laugh. Just quiet laughter this time. "May I propose a toast, Miss Swan?" "Please do Mr. Cullen."

"A una vita di avventure insieme, lovely Bella." "Edward, that was so beautiful. Please translate for me." "Bella, I simply toasted the two of us to a lifetime of adventures together." _'swoon'_

_'So Edward speaks Italian.' I am in so much trouble. And, again, as if he can read my mind, "Bella, I studied the language in college and haven't really used it for a long time. But, if asked sweetly by a lovely lady, I would brush up on certain phrases."_

_And there he is. I look at his face and he drops the smug look. "I am sorry, Bella. I keep pushing things with you. Please don't hold it against me. I am hardly at fault. You bring it out of me."_

"_Ed-ward, what if I want to hold it against you? Meaning me. Against you." Now I am the one smirking. But my smug smile falls away when Edward gets up from the table. He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. "I need to get you in a private setting. Like now."_

_As Edward puts one arm around my waist and leads me to the hallway, he leans close to say, "I need to kiss you, good and proper. Please come with me."_

_Venga Con Me means 'Come With Me'_

_La cena è servita means 'Your dinner is served'_

A una vita di avventure insieme means 'to a lifetime of adventures together_'_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I love old movies and old quotes from movies. Mae West is a fave. I appreciate everything about her. But, I am not her. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

Edward is walking too fast. I cannot keep up and stumble. 'Remember you are wearing heels.' Edward stops and looks down at my feet and groans. He bends down and sweeps me up into his arms. He walks even quicker. He stops at the end of a dimly lit hallway. He puts me down and steadies me as I am a little (lot) dizzy. "Bella. Baby, is this okay? May I kiss you? I need to hold you and kiss you. I feel like I am going crazy."

"Please kiss me the way Mae West suggests – 'Anything worth doing is worth doing slowly' – Now, lay it on me." Edward just stares at me for a moment. "Baby, where have you been all my life? I am going to enjoy discovering all that is locked up in the pretty little head of yours."

"Edward?" "Yes baby." "Shut up and kiss me." "Gladly Bella, gladly." And this time I think there were fireworks exploding. I know my spine was tingling and I felt shivers from my neck to my toes. It began slowly and gently. Edward's hands were on the small of my back. My hands were on his biceps. Edward pulls me closer to him. I feel like I need to do something. My hands move up to his neck and into his hair. One of Edward's hands slides up to the middle of my back, while the other moves to my hip. I moan out and suddenly I am standing with my back against the wall. Edward is kissing me urgently. His lips move down to my ear and then my neck. "More. More. I need .." I manage to say.

I hear Edward say, "What do you need baby? I will give you whatever you need. Whatever you want." "I need you closer. I need to feel you closer. Please Edward" I beg. "Bella, oh baby. I want to. I want you. But, we need to slow down."

It was as if Edward had thrown a straight water in my face. I tried to push him away. I am confused. I am hurt. Is there something wrong with me? "No, baby, there is nothing wrong with you. I want us to do this right. I think you do too. Please, forgive me for forcing you to come with me."

"You did not force me, Edward. I am not used to these feelings. I let myself get carried away. Thank you for sweeping me off my feet earlier. You made me feel so desired. Please know that I am not wanting to stop, but I am glad you did stop us. Does that make any sense?" I ask.

"Bella, it does make sense. Though, I want us to revisit making out like horny teenagers. Soon. Very soon. But, we should return to our table and eat our meal and drink our wine."

"And we should talk more. Get to know more about each other." I say to Edward. Edward agrees and adds, "We still have to plot against your former friend. And, I have an idea." And then he smiles with an almost evil glint in his eyes.

'Oh boy, Angela, you are in trouble.'


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

We tuck into our steak and potatoes. I am glad to have my appetite return. I was able to eat most of the cherry pie at the coffee shop earlier, but that was hours ago. I had gone from nervous to complete nausea as the evening progressed. Apparently that was behind me. I look up to see Edward watching me with an amused look on his face.

"What?!" I ask. "Do I have food on my face again?"

"No sweetheart. I am wondering how you have such a lovely figure with the amount of food you can eat." I scowl at him and then pout. "Don't tempt me with those pretty lips, Bella. I like that you eat. That you have a healthy appetite. It makes me hope that your appetite is healthy in other areas too."

I clear my throat and roll my eyes, thinking 'he' is too much. But I do sorta, kinda like it. "Baby, do not roll you eyes at me. I cannot promise that I will not punish you if you do it again."

"Edward, I am not into that scene. I do not want to be spanked or treated like a possession. If that is something you are looking for, I should leave now." I have lowered my eyes as I say this in a whisper.

"Baby! Look at me!" Edward demands. I refuse to raise my eyes. I shake my head. "I am not a woman to be ordered to submit. I cannot and will not follow orders. I will communicate openly with you. I will want respect and trust and faithfulness. Sincere regard. I would want to give all this and more to the right man."

Edward lowers his voice to a whisper, "Bella, I do not want a floor mat for a girlfriend. I want an equal and satisfying relationship. For both the right woman and myself. I made a mistake with what I said. I would never hurt you. I will never hit or spank you. I hope you can believe me. Please forgive me."

"I want to trust you. I want to believe you, Edward. I am glad we are talking about all of this now. Please know that I would never do anything intentional to hurt you. Thank you for apologizing and I do forgive you."

Edward let out a large breath, "Thank you dear Bella. I keep messing up. I am trying to be good. I will keep trying. Please be patient with me." "Lucky for you, sweet man, that I am a very patient woman. I am feeling that you will be worth it." I look into Edward's eyes and wag my eyebrows. Edward places his hands on the top of the table. He looks to be trying very hard to stay seated. "Baby, you are going to be the death of me. But, I will enjoy every moment of the sweet torture."

"But I must confess Bella, that sometimes you do seem submissive. Other times you are anything but. And, I like it very much. I never know what you are going to say or do." "Do you think I am mysterious?" I tease Edward. "Oh yes, baby you are very mysterious. And I will be happy to unlock all of your secrets."

The waitstaff cleared our plates and offered coffee and dessert. I snorted and declined dessert. "I even find that little snort sexy, Bella." So, I snort again. "Just wait until you hear me sneeze. It will completely amuse you. Though, you probably won't like that I snore."

Edward reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "Baby, are you saying that you want to sleep with me?" he questions me. His voice is hopeful. His eyes have that dark look again. 'Sugar! Honey! Ice! Tea! Did I say that out loud?' "Yes, Bella, you did. You have said a few things out loud that have made me pause. I do not want to embarrass you, sweetie, but you don't always have your filter in place."

"It makes me think that perhaps you are thinking of – how did you say it? - 'that.' With me. With the two of us. In a private setting. Like my hotel room." Edward is smirking at me again. I try to pull my hand away, but Edward holds tight and rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Please tell me if I am wrong. Please tell me if I am sorta – kinda getting it right. Please say something, Bella." I shudder as chills run up and down my back. I have goosebumps breaking out on my arms. Edward looks concerned and asks me, "Are you cold honey?"

"You make me think of wanting things I haven't thought about for a long time. I am so out of my comfort level. I have nearly no experience. But, you, Edward, make me turned on. Is that okay to say?"

Edward stands up and comes around the table. He still is holding my hand. He stops next to me and brings my hand to his lips. "You are so precious and perfect. You make me want to be a better man – for you, Bella. And, yes I am very pleased that I affect you as you affect me. I have been turned on since the moment I first saw you." Edward removes his suit jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. And, then he walks back to his chair. '_Big sigh from this girl.'_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"Would you like something warm to drink sweet lady?" "Coffee, tea, hot cocoa. I think I need a warm drink so we can get to 'the plan." I look to the waitstaff and ask for an Irish Coffee with a big dollop on cream on top. I see Edward nodding his head. "I would like the same. But, no cream, and with an extra shot of whiskey."

I turn back to focus on Edward. He is looking down at the tablecloth. He peeks to look at me, and lowers his eyes again. "This is either the best idea or the worst. Please hear me out. Keep an open mind. Don't throw any drinks in my face. Don't run away."

I answer, "I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I will try my best to sit still and listen to all you have to say. Okay?" "That is all I can ask, Bella. My plan will take both of us to accomplish. And my hotel room." I am sitting here and listening and – well waiting. And Edward doesn't say anything else for a few minutes. 'He is testing me. He thinks I am going to bolt and hit him or both.'

"No, baby, I am trying to figure the least offensive way to say this to you. And, yes you did just say that I am testing you .." I motion for him to continue with my hand. I am trying to be good and not open my mouth to interrupt. Or speak when I think I am have a private conversation in my mind.

"Here goes. I would like you to not return Angela's text messages. Nor her phone call. Ignore her. I will call her and ask her to send the paperwork to me. I will pay the fee."

'This is where I open my mouth and almost say something. But, I stop myself. My eyes are narrowed though.'

"I will invite her to my hotel room at 8 tomorrow night. I will answer the door and invite her to come in and get comfortable. I will go into the en suite. You will be in there. I will tell Angela I need to take a quick shower and shut (and lock) the door. I will turn on the water and if at any time you do not want to continue, I will stop."

'Stop! What? Stop what?'

"Bella, I am going to ask you to get in the shower with me. Sans clothes. I will make every attempt to be a gentlemen and not look south of your neck area. I will keep my hands to myself. But, I probably will – look at you. All of you. When we are finished with our faux shower, we will wrap the big towels around our bodies and I will walk you backward into the room. We will be doing that 'making out like horny teenager' thing again. Me thinks your ex-friend, Angela, will be shocked and leave in a hurry."

I am sitting there. Not making a peep. Not moving a muscle. I don't even think I am seeing anything. "Bella! Are you okay? Please say something. We don't have to do any of this. I can just ignore her. I do not have to fill out paperwork nor pay the fee. Please say something!"

"Edward, what if she doesn't get shocked? What if she doesn't leave the room? What if she wants to wants .. I cannot even say it." "Bella. Sweetheart, are you saying you are okay with this plan? That you would be willing to 'pretend' with me?" He looks so hopeful. How do I say no?

"Bella, if you agree to this. She will not be given a glance. She will not be given a chance. She will not be staying with us. You and I will put on a good show. But, please know, one word from you and I will stop." "There is only one thing to say, Edward." I offer my hand and ask him to 'shake on it.'


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"But .." I start to say. Edward's happy smile gets smaller. "But, I want to practice. I want to be believable. Can we find a private setting in this big hotel, to work on our kissing?"

Edward raises his hand and loudly asks, "Check?!" The manager is at Edward's elbow before he lowers his hand. He offers to put the tab on Edward's hotel room. Edward thanks the man and signs the receipt. Then I am on my feet being pulled quickly to the elevator.

As we reach the floor he is staying on, Edward already has the key in his hand. I notice it is a real key. It is nice to see. Edward takes off down the hall. Once again, he is walking too quickly. And I stumble – again. Edward looks at me and leans down. "Oh no, please do not carry me again," I beg. He wags his eyebrows and hefts me over his shoulder. He laughs and runs down the hallway.

I am laughing too. I cannot help it. I feel so happy. Edward opens the door and steps in. He shuts and locks the door. "You can put me down now, Edward." And then I lightly slap his back. "Please, put me down Edward."

Edward walks further into the room and then I am falling backward. Thankfully, I land in the middle of a big bed. Edward stands still and looks down at me. He smiles so sweetly. I smile back. And then I smirk. I crook my finger at him, and say "What are you waiting for?"

"I am admiring the view. Though I think Bella with thoroughly kissed lips, heavy eyes and messy hair will be even better. You are here, in my room, with me. I am nervous I will go too far. I do not want to scare you. I want to worship you."

I lift my hands to Edward and silently ask him to 'Come With Me.'

_(This is not the end, but all I can type today)_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 19

Author note: With the next posted chapter, this story will be skirting the line for the rating I originally placed on this story. So, I am changing it to mature. I can only say that the bedroom scenes will be written tastefully. I am not one to write graphic settings and happenings. (I will try to never post another non-chapter.)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

This chapter is skirting the line for the rating I originally placed on this story. So, I am changing it to mature. I can only say that the bedroom scenes will be written tastefully. I am not one to write graphic settings and happenings.

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Edward put one knee and one hand on the mattress. He hesitates. Slowly, he crawls to me. He lays on his side, with his head next to mine. "May I kiss you, Bella?" I roll on my side and put my arm around his neck. "Yes, please kiss me."

Edward leans toward me. His lips touch mine. So gently. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "Is this okay?" I nod my head. He wiggles his entire body so to be next to my body. His arm slides around me and his lips come to my lips again. This is where I want him. Invading my personal space. Breathing the same air as me. Holding me to his body. And, kissing me until I nearly faint.

The low moans he makes are so manly. The tremor of Edward's voice is low and sexy when he speaks. Now, it sounds as a growl. It comes from deep within him. I hear soft gasps and sighs. 'That is coming from me!' Edward pushes me onto my back and one of his knees moves over my legs. His arms reach under me. He pushes his chest into me as he lifts me closer to him. 'He needs to be closer. Hold me closer.'

Edward lifts his face away and says, "Baby, I kinda, sorta like that your filter is gone right now." He smiles down at me and I wrap my arms around him. I pull him down and we begin to kiss again. Edward sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. "Oh, yes, I like that," I moan. "Good to know baby." I should not talk, just kiss. No talking. Just kissing. And touching. Kissing and touching. "Bella, kissing and touching. No talking." 'The filter is so gone.'

I suck Edward's bottom lip into my mouth. 'Oh, even better!' "Bella, I will shut you up" he mock threatens. He slides his tongue into my mouth. And I can not talk. But, I can moan. Loudly. One of Edward's hands moves to my hip. He rubs up and down the side of my body. From my hip to my outer thigh. Back up to my hip and further up to my waist. His thumb and fingers knead my body as he keeps making the circuit.

Each pass of his hand moves the skirt of my dress up and down. The silky material feels good on my legs. I am losing myself in sensations that I haven't felt in a long time. I want to pull Edward fully on top of my body. Edward chokes out, "Baby, how about you be on top of me? I am trying to be good, but I want to .." He stops talking as his flips us. I make a grunt sound and Edward's tongue finds mine again. My hands glide up his neck into his hair. I bury my fingers into his thick, wild hair. I start pulling and Edward's hands begin moving again. One goes north and one goes south. His hand holds the back of my head as he devours my mouth. The other hand moves down my back and cups my bottom.

I arch up to look down into Edward's face. His eyes are dark and wild. "Is this okay, baby." "Edward squeeze me, down there." Edward's hand flexes as his caress becomes a little harder. "Use both hands." Edward reaches his other hand to my bottom and rubs gently. His fingers begin to dig into my skin. 'Well, how did that happen? His big hands are on my flesh of my bottom.'

"Your dress is around your waist. It moved up as you were moved to be on top. Your panties are very lacy. And small. I bet they are sexy as well." I move to straddle Edward and sit up right over his .. thighs. I reach for the hem of my dress and pull in over my head.

The look on Edward's face is priceless. His eyes are open and wide with shock. He keeps looking me in the eyes and his gaze doesn't waiver. Well, for about ten seconds. Edward had thrown his hands on the quilt when I disrobed. His eyes zeroed in on my chest. 'So glad I went with a matching black set.' "As am I, Bella. You must know you are stunning. Your body is so perfect to me. May I?"

I pick up his hands and place them on my waist. "Please touch me, sexy man. I need to feel your hands on me." His hands move up my sides and he barely touches the sides of my bosom. Edward's fingers reach behind me to unclasp my bra. His hands move to my shoulders as he slides the straps down my arms. "Beautiful" Edward whispers, "So beautiful.

I sit on top of Edward and watch him watch me. His hands are back at my waist. My bra is on the bed where Edward let it fall. "I am afraid to touch you, Bella," Edward confesses. "If I touch you, I don't think I have the strength to stop." I lean down to cover Edward's chest with mine. I whisper in his ear, "Then don't. Don't stop. I want you to take me. For me to take you. Come with me, Edward."

(_Well that was interesting to write. Sorta-kinda smirking and proud of myself.)_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

The sound that comes out of Edward's mouth can only be described as a roar. His hands are crushing me to him as his lips claim mine. His kiss is hard and demanding. He is moaning and his lips move to my cheek. He breathes into my ear and says, "I need to get up. I will be right back."

I am suddenly on my back, alone on the bed. Edward is standing. I feel confused. 'Does he not want me?' "Bella, I just need to get comfortable. I will be right there. One moment." And then I am giggling as I watch Edward attempt to remove his clothes. He is all thumbs in his excitement. I get on my knees and reach for his tie. I loosen it and Edward yanks it off and it falls to the floor. He shrugs out of his jacket and it falls, too, to the floor. I slap his hands away from the buttons on his shirt. I make quick work of unbuttoning his garment and push it off his shoulders. Edward had been working on his slacks and has let them fall down his legs. He is cute as he is trying to kick them off and not fall over. He realizes the shoes and socks need to come off first. All the while, I am giggling at Edward. But, when he stands up and puts his hands on his hips – I nearly swallow my tongue.

Edward smirks at me "Like what you see, Bel-la?" "You are beautiful, Edward. Your chest hair, your arms, your thighs, your chest hair." "Men are not beautiful baby. A man may be handsome. But never beautiful. You, my dear, at the definition of beauty."

"Do you know how wrong you are?!" I complain. "Men and woman are beautiful. You are not only beautiful, you are manly. You are sexy. You are sweet. You are funny. What?"

Edward shakes his head as he steps closer to the bed. "Let us agree to disagree. Let's get back to making out. If you remember, I need to worship you."

Edward helps me off the bed and then turns down the quilt. He stands up and takes me in his arms. We kiss with such passion. I begin to feel weak in the knees. I nearly swoon and the next moment Edward has me picked up. He places one knee on the bed and lays me down gently. I move my body to the center and up to the pillows. Edward follows me and keeps moving. He places his knees on either side of my thighs. He places his hands on either side of my head. I feel caged in. 'I like being caged in by this sexy man.' "Good to know, my sweet Bella. But, please, tell me if you want to stop. It will be difficult, but I will make myself stop if you even whisper for me to."

"And what is this fascination you have with my chest hair?" Edward asks while smirking at me. I realize I have my hands on him. I am running my fingers through his chest hair. So, I pull a few strands. "You really shouldn't have done that. I will have to retaliate. What will make you squirm, Bel-la? Are you ticklish?"

"Don't you dare!" And then his fingers are everywhere I am sensitive. I try not to laugh, but I cannot hold it in. I am trying to keep Edward's hands away, but am not able to even squirm away. I am in tears as I try to take in enough air. "Say 'Edward is the hottest, sexiest man' and I will stop." "Uncle, uncle, uncle! I scream out. "Naw, not good enough." As his fingers make the claw motion, I saw, "Sheesh, 'Edward is the sexiest and hottest man alive'."

"More than what I asked for, but I'll take it." Like I will take you." Edward growls out. His body covers mine as his lips cover my lips. 'I will take it. I will take you, too.'


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

'I feel warm. Scratch that. I feel hot and sweaty. There is a heavy weight covering part of my back and all of my legs. I am tired. Scratch that. I am exhausted. And sore. Now, I am hearing a low chuckle coming from behind my head.' "Good morning beautiful. I am so glad to hear the filter is still gone." Edward moves to roll me to my back. He smiles down at me and kisses my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my eyelids. "Open your pretty eyes baby. I want to kiss you good and proper."

"No, I don't want to wake up. I want the night to go on and on." I whine. "Bel-la, the night did go on and on. It is now morning. Late morning. I could be persuaded to stay right here and continue to worship you." Edward kisses behind my ear and then runs his tongue down my neck. His mouth opens as he starts to suck on my neck. _'Shiver'_

"Or perhaps I will torment you and find more sensitive places. Are you ticklish in the morning, baby?" "Okay, okay, see my eyes are open. I am looking at you. Well, the top of your head. Where is my good and proper kiss?"

Edward pushed himself back up my body and kisses my mouth deeply and completely. He pulls back and asks, "How did you sleep? How are you feeling? Do you regret last night? And later last night? And early this morning?" I wrap my arms around his neck and answer, "Like a baby. Sore, but in a good way. No. No. No. And yes, please."

"What is the 'yes, please' to mean?" Edward wonders. "Oh, that is what I want you to answer" I say. "Now let me up. I need to tinkle. I will ask you a question in a few. Remember what I want your answer to be."

"Yes ma'am. I await your query." I stand up and tiptoe to the en suite in all my morning glory. Edward groans and tells me to be quick. I turn around and wink at him. I shut the bathroom door and relieve myself. I look into the mirror as I wash my hands and shriek. Edward barges into the room with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself."

I have a cherry tomato stain on my cheeks again. I giggle as I explain that I just looked in the mirror. "I look terrible! My hair is a haystack. My lips are swollen. My mascara is smeared under my eyes." Edward stands behind me and wraps one arm around my stomach. The other hand lifts my chin as he asks me to look again. "I see a beautiful woman who has been thoroughly and completely worshiped – multiple times over the course of twelve hours. I would be honored to wake up to you, just as you are now, every morning."

My mouth falls open as I stare into the reflection of Edward's sincere green eyes. I turn around and throw my arms around his body. I nuzzle into his chest and try to stop the tears from falling. Edward wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. "Bella, sweetheart, are your upset with me? With what I said?"

I shake my head and smear my wet face against his chest. "No, I love what you said. I love how you talk to me. That you make me feel so cared for, so desired." Edward lifts my chin up and uses the edge of a cloth to wipe my tears. His touch is so gentle. "That is very good to know, my sweet girl. I just have one question for you." "What Edward? You can ask me anything."

And cue the sexy smirk of the sexy man – again. "Anything? I will keep that in mind. Right now I just want to find out what you were going to ask me that you already gave me the answer for." I smile and laugh out "Wanna conserve water with me?"

Edward laughs and turns to open the shower door. He reaches in and adjusts the water temperature. He lifts my hand to his lips and says, "Yes, please. Come with me."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Edward places his back to the cascading water. He leans his head back to wet his hair and rotates his shoulders back and forth. The spray runs down his chest and flows down, down, down. My eyes watch where the water goes. I peek up and notice Edward has that dark, heated look in his eyes. He places his hands on his hips and says, "Do with me what you will. Any. Thing. You. Want."

'The possibilities are interesting. What to do? What to do?' "Just do something, please," Edward begs. I decide to do just that. The something that Edward will enjoy. I take him into my hand. Edward hisses and looks at me with beseeching eyes. I lower to my knees. "Bella, baby, you don't have to .." And I render him speechless as I give him 'and his friend' my complete attention. I worship him and show him pleasure. His moans get louder and his hips begin to jerk. His hands are on my head. His fingers wrap around my hair and he guides me how he needs me.

"Stop, please baby. I need to be with you. Now!" Edward lifts me and pins my back against the shower wall. My body wraps around him and we join together. Edward and I touch each other with our hands and our lips. Everywhere we can reach. I hear a loud voice saying, 'Come with me! Come with me! Come with me! Come with me! Come with me!'

I feel Edward shudder just as I tense my body. I realize that loud voice was me. I encouraged Edward vocally. 'I have always been a quiet lover.' "Well, you sure aren't now. So, glad I helped you come with me." Edward boasted.

I reached up for the shampoo and asked Edward to lean down. I poured a small amount in the palm on my hand. Edward looked at me with surprise and then he smiled. "You are great with the service baby." I put the bottle back on the shelf and rubbed my palms together. Edward lowered to his knees and put his hands on my hips.

I smirked down and said "Now, I am taller than you!" "Yes, but I have the better view. His hands began to move north and I told him to 'Behave!'. Edward closed his mouth and pouted. When I started moving my hands on his hair, the pout disappeared. Edward closed his eyes and had a sweet smile in place. I used my nails to scratch his scalp and he began to hum with appreciation. 'This is so wonderful. I want to shower like this every day.'

"Good to know, baby. And that can be arranged." Edward pulled me closer to him and placed warm kisses on my stomach. His tongue circled my belly button. One hand moved up and started caressing me. His fingers pulled and plucked. 'He is gonna be the death of me!'

"I'll be good." His lips and fingers stopped exciting me. He smiled as he crossed his arms behind his back. I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, being sure to avoid his eyes. Edward rose and turned us so I had my back to the spray. His large hands worked the streams of water throughout my hair. "I am sorry I do not have strawberry scented shampoo for you, Bella. I will make a note to purchase some. And floral body wash. And anything else you may need."

'It sounds like he is going to keep me here with him.' Edward leans down to kiss me and whispers, "Yes, if you will let me."

'Shivers and sighs!'


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"I was wondering something." I look up into Edward's beautiful eyes and lose my thought. He has the look of a man who has been denied something he truly wants. "Why the sad face, sweet man?"

"I am trying to not move too fast for you. I keep saying things and then hoping you will be okay with what I have said. I keep hoping you will not slap me and walk out the door." I snort and then sober up. "Edward, I certainly will not walk out the door right now. Actually, I will not leave until you want me to."

"Never it is!" Edward picks me up and hugs me to his warm and wet body. "But, now I need to wash your hair. And then your body. Certain places need a lot of attention."

His large hands move from my scalp to the ends of my long hair. He is very thorough and very gentle. He spends time brushing his fingers through the snarls. He never pulls my hair. 'I am in Heaven. H-E-A-V-E-N!'

Edward laughs softly and shields my eyes with his hand as he pushes me back under the water. "Please always say what you are thinking, baby." Edward pours some body wash onto the fingers on one hand. He lifts his other hand and twirls it to indicate I should turn around. Edward moves my hair over my shoulder and begins to massage the soap into my shoulders, back and southward. I bite my tongue to stop the moan that is trying to escape. "Let go, baby. I want to hear you. Always."

Edward is an equal opportunity lover. He spent as much, if not more, time on the front of my body as he did the back. I felt so clean, I felt dirty. Edward asked what I was giggling about. I got on my tiptoes and pulled Edward down to me. I whispered what my thoughts were. "Showers over! Let's get you dry and back to bed, little girl. My naughty girl needs another lesson in loving."

We walked into the room just as Edward's cell phone beeped. "I'll check it later", he said. "You should check it now. It could be important. Work related." Edward lifted it up and pushed a few buttons. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "I have a voice mail from Angela. I am not listening to it. I do not want to even think of her."

Edward placed his cell phone down and walked slowly over to me. He lifted me up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed me on his lap and rocked back and forth. "What do you want to do baby? Shall we continue with the plan for tonight? Shall we just ignore the world and stay right here. Or rather back there (as he looks over his shoulder at the rest of the bed)?"

My stomach comes to life. Loudly. "Or we could order room service and make a decision after we have full and satisfied stomachs." "I could eat," agrees Edward. He reaches for the hotel telephone and dials the front desk. He orders scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, toast, orange juice. "Add a piece of cherry pie," I suggest.

Edward answers the door fifteen minutes later. Just barely opening the door for the manager (yes, the manager from last night). Considering I am laying on the bed sans clothing, Edward refused the offer to bring the cart into the room. I was still breathing heavy because Edward had just wanted to try one thing. He was a man on a mission and got us both 'there' in less than ten minutes.

"Since I didn't get much last night, this cherry pie should be mostly for me. Though, I will share. With eating it off of your lovely body." 'I am never going to want to leave this hotel room.' "Edward, I need to ask you something." "Please ask me anything", says Edward. "Are you here on business?" I ask. "Yes, I am here on business, Bella. I have meetings with a few local business owners and some bankers. But the meetings do not start until Tuesday. And since it is only Saturday, I would like to spend any or all of the time with you."

"Works for me", I say as I flop backwards on the bed. Edward picks up the plate of pie and army crawls up the bed to lay right on top of me. He runs his finger through the sauce and paints my lips. His tongue licks away his masterpiece. His fingers grab a handful of cherries and crust and rubs it onto my chest. He looks at me with a gleeful look and dives in. "Best! Pie! Ever!" he mumbles as he licks me clean.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

Edward wakes me in the most delightful and sinful way. I am being touched and kissed 'down there'. I open my eyes to see a large bump under the quilt. But, I cannot see Edward. I feel Edward. I lift the edge of the bedding and peek beneath. Edward is scrunched up on his knees with his body folded over. His face is between my thighs. I use both hands to throw back the quilt. Edward looks like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Oh, thank goodness, you finally woke up! I was overheating under here. But what a way to die." Edward smiles as he licks his lips.

"You don't have to do 'that'. I would much rather wake up with you kissing these lips." I point to my mouth. Edward looks puzzled and asks, "Do you not like being loved below, baby?" "Um, well noonehaseverdonethistome." "Bella! How is this possible?! Has no past, and I mean past, boyfriend ever pleasured you?"

"Edward, I have not had a boyfriend for a long time. And, no man has ever 'pleasured' me this way," I say in a low whisper. Edward wraps his arms around me and brings me to sit on his lap. My legs are straddling his thighs. I bury my face into his neck because I feel embarrassed. His hands run up and down my back as he says over and over, "You will be pleasured every day. You will be kissed and touched every day. You will know how I feel about you – every day."

Edward tilts my chin up with a gentle nudge and he looks into my eyes, saying, "Every day baby!" His lips touch mine in such a feather light way. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers into his glorious hair. Edward moans as he tightens his hold on me. Our kiss becomes more heated and soon I realize I am flat on my back with Edward laying on top of me. "Now I am going to educate you on being pleasured by a man who wants to make you feel good. Lay back and enjoy."

He moves down my body. He kisses my lips one more time. He moves to my ear and bites the lobe. "Ah, yes. Edward I like that." "Good to know honey. I will be tasting you, eating you, pleasuring you – in all ways", says Edward with an exaggerated eyebrow waggle. He sucks on my ear and moves down to my neck. He looks at me with a smirk and announces, "I may just leave proof of my handiwork."

"Mmmm", is all I can get out. Edward keeps sliding his body south as his hands and lips follow. He spends a lot of time and energy on my bosom. His fingers massage me into a writhing mess. His lips and tongue are very thorough. I grab the back of his head and hold him in place as I arch my back to bring my chest further into his face. Edward chuckles and moves my hands to the top of his head, "You are going to want to hold on. I am going in."

Edward lunges for the space between my legs. His hands pull my thighs apart and his face is 'right there'. He inhales deeply and looks up at me with another one of those dark looks. His face disappears as I feel his tongue 'on' me. My fingers latch into his hair and I am shocked, pleasantly, with how 'this' feels. 'Who knew?!'

Edward lifts his hand and pulls his mouth away to say, "I knew!" I start to giggle and it turns into a snort. 'Lovely, Bella. Let Edward know what a goof you are.' "First, try not to laugh when I am doing all this sexy stuff to you. Second, you are all that is lovely, baby. Even when you snort. You and I are both goofs. I wouldn't want it any other way. Now prepare yourself. I am going to blow your mind."

And, he did.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

I feel so-o-o-o-o good. I have never experienced anything like what Edward just did to me. It was beyond amazing. I feel I could work a crossword puzzle, with an ink pen, and complete it, completely! I snort at how lame I am. "What is going on in that pretty head, Bella?" Edward moves my hair back from my face and kisses my forehead. "You probably shouldn't know. I have the most random thoughts flit through my mind, at the oddest times," I answer.

"Now I have to know." "No, you don't. I think I will get a water bottle from the minibar. Do you want one?" "Tell me, Bel-la. Or I may have to tic-kle you." "No! Not that. I was just thinking of how I like to do crossword puzzles. In ink. I usually have a few clues I cannot complete. But after what you just did to me, I think I could do the entire puzzle. I feel so alive and alert and amazing."

"You do feel amazing. You are amazing." Edward says as he smiles at me. "There is a copy of the newspaper over there on the table. Shall I get it so we can work on it together?" I sit up with a bounce and Edward's eyes follow the movement. "Or we could do something else?" he says with a leer.

"Do you like to work puzzles Edward?" "Yes, I do. You are the best one I have ever attempted. But, I will get the paper and an ink pen. Please prop up the pillows for us." I just stare as Edward rises and walks from the bed. 'He is one fine man!'

Edward grabs both items and turns around. He stands there opening the paper, looking for the crossword puzzle. He finds it and looks up at me. "Stop ogling me like that baby." He lowers the paper to cover his sizable self and stalks back to the bed. I rush to fluff the pillows and pull the covers open for him. "Okay, we should see if we have any other shared interests. I do love to do puzzles, though I have never used an ink pen. You must be pretty smart to use a permanent tool to complete one of these."

We spend a good thirty minutes arguing over clues and answers. Edward likes to read all the clues first, then go back and fill in the obvious ones. I like to start with the clues reading across. Then I go back to finish the clues that read down. Edward allows me the pen to write our answers. I discover he is very smart and knows answers to some questions I cannot even guess at. Unbeknownst to me, Edward has been keeping an internal tally of which of us gets the most answers correct.

He looked at me as I wrote the last answer and says, "You win. What would you like for a prize?" "Huh?," is my clever response. Edward tells me that I got 18 more clues than he did, so I get to choose my prize. "Well, isn't that a thought and a half?! I will have to think about what I really want."

I look down at the paper and then side eye Edward. "It is getting late. Being nearly 6 in the evening, we should decide what to do about Angela." "Baby, we can do whatever you want. Or we can do nothing about her. I will follow your lead." Edward grabs my hand and rubs his thumb back and forth. It is such a soothing gesture. I take a deep breath and ask, "Would you text her to meet you for dinner, downstairs at 8?"

Edward nods his head, though his eyes show how much he does not want to do this. "Edward, I will come join you after she sits down. I will let her know that her services are not wanted nor or they needed. I would like to ask her a lot of questions, but I really don't think I want the answers to them." "That will work for me, baby. Just as long as I get to bring you back up to this room and eat another slice of cherry pie off of your beautiful body." I shake Edward's hand and say, "Deal!"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 27

Bella's POV

"But first, I just wanna try something." Edward has pinned me to the mattress and is kissing me senseless. "Do tell, is this like that other something you wanted to try Edward?" "No, well yes, actually. Though instead of being on the bed. I want you to lean over the back of the sofa. I will come behind you and quickly take you. Would you sorta – kinda like to try this?"

I push Edward off of me and race to the living room. I stand at the back of the sofa and stretch my arms along the top. "Like this, lover boy?" I look over my shoulder to see Edward standing in the doorway. He has an awed look on his face. But, he doesn't move. He just stands there and his eyes turn from the beautiful green to black. I start to feel foolish and am about to cover myself, when Edward comes to life. "Oh Bella, you are perfect. I needed to memorize the sight of you standing there. I love that you are so eager to please me."

Edward walks slowly to me and lifts one hand. He twirls his fingers so I know to turn around and assume the position. He comes to stand behind me. Right. Behind. Me. There is no space between our bodies. Edward takes my hands and stretches my arms along the back of the sofa again. "Just like this. Now spread your feet apart. Yes, just like that."

I feel Edward bend his knees as his hands move my hair over my shoulder. He gathers my hair in one of his hands and pulls back. It surprises me and I gasp. His lips attack my neck and his other hand reaches and grabs my bust. 'Why does this feel so good?' "Please let me know if I am too rough. I do not want to hurt you. Ever! But, I have such a hunger for you. I will not be as gentle this time. But if you even whisper it, I will stop."

"Please Edward. Don't stop. Please take me." I feel him slam into me in one quick thrust. I cannot take a breath. My hands grip the sofa so hard my knuckles turn white. I manage a very weak, "Wait." Edward stops and asks "Did I hurt you baby?" "No, I need air." "Tell me to stop and I will, Bella." I breathe in and let it out. "Edward, don't you dare stop. I need you. Please give it to me."

"With pleasure, my beauty." All I could do was hold on. Edward was determined and kept chanting, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He finished with a roar. I was as a limp rag doll. Edward lifts me in his arms and walked back to the bedroom. He leaves and comes back with two water bottles. He has to open mine and helps me hold it to my mouth. "Rest sweetheart. I will run a warm bath. I will wash you and help you dress."

His attention is so sweet. He sits behind me in the tub and gently washes my hair. He massages my aches away and cleans me completely. I move to wash him, but Edward says 'next time.' He lifts me from the still warm water and dries me. He tucks me into the bed and asks me to sleep for a bit.

I feel the mattress dip as Edward sits next to me. He moves my hair away from my face and leans to kiss my lips. "Time to get ready baby. Angela will be in the restaurant in 30 minutes. Come sit on this chair and let me brush your hair. I will dress you .." "Edward! My clothes are wrinkled and dirty. I have nothing to wear. How can I save you from 'her' and confront her? What a mess?!"

"I called down to the manager and gave him your sizes. A beautiful dress and other items were delivered while you were sleeping. All is well." Edward calmly told me. "You are too wonderful! Edward thank you for thinking of all of this. I am sorry I fell asleep." "Never apologize for enjoying doing anything with me. You were tired from our activities. I like that I 'blew your mind' and I plan to do it again."

Edward left the room twenty minutes later. I felt sick to my stomach. I was not worried about Edward falling into 'her' clutches. But, I was worried about coming face to face with Angela. Ten minutes later, I entered the restaurant. The waitstaff all yelled out, "Round Three!" That made the nerves disappear. I saw Edward's face and he was looking very unhappy. I walked up behind Angela and heard her say, ".. I have the contracts in my purse. How about we move this party to your room and seal the deal."

Edward's pleading eyes moved up to mine. I put my hand down on Angela's shoulder and said, "Hello Ang-e-la."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

'Am I a bad and wicked person?' I so enjoyed that 'she' jumped out of her skin when I put my hand on her shoulder and said her name. 'An-ge-la.' Seeing the worried look melt off of my handsome Edward's face was so worth it.

"Bel-la? Bel-la! What, what are you doing here?" Angela barely got out before I walked over to Edward. He pushed his chair back and opened his arms to me. I sat down on his lap and put my arms around him. "I am so glad you are here baby. I just want you to know I have lost my appetite." He leans close to my ear and whispers, "for food."

"What is going on? Why are you sitting on his lap? What are you doing here." 'Poor former friend, she hasn't a clue.' "An-ge-la, Edward and I are together. He does not need you nor does he want your services." "Wait! What? That is not how it works. I meet the men. I decide if I want them. I give them a contract. They give me the money. I give them my body. I give anything they want." Angela is hissing and her voice is slowly rising.

"I want him! He is mine!" I turn to Edward and ask, "Who do you want Edward?" "Only you, Bella. Forever, if you will have me." I look into his eyes and see he is being so honest and genuine. He feels for me as I feel for him. "And for always, Edward."

The next moment, Edward and I are all wet. Angela has thrown her glass of water at us. "I deserve an explanation to what is going on. I sent you here last night to have dinner with a client of mine. You weren't suppose to 'do' anything else. Have dinner. Go home. That's it!"

"Angela, you deserve what you have been given. Nothing more. I fell in love with Bella as soon as I saw her last night. I nearly lost her before I got her. I screwed up badly. I didn't treat her the way she should always be treated. I didn't speak well and I made her uncomfortable with the way I looked at her." Edward hugged me to him a little tighter. "I have been trying my best to change how she feels about me ever since."

I have been blotting the water from Edward's face and clothes and stop my movements. My eyes look into Edward's eyes. "You love me?" I say as tears run down my face. "Yes, baby! I! Love! You! I adore you! You are who I have been searching for." Edward wipes the wetness away and kisses me so gently.

"This is ridiculous! You just met. Last night! How could you be in love with her? You aren't in love with him Bella. You can't be. You don't know the first thing about keeping a man happy." Angela moves her hand across the table to reach for Edward's hand. Just before she touches him, Edward sneers, "Do not touch me. I do not want you, Angela. I would say I wish I never knew of you, but I cannot. I had to know of you to meet my Bella. She is the woman I want. The woman I have been waiting for."

"And Angela, keep your feet away from Edward's legs too. I saw what you were trying to do. I entered the restaurant from behind you and saw your disgusting foot try to connect with Edward's leg. I also saw how he kept moving his legs away from you." I look at Edward and ask, "Is that why you looked so 'freaked' out honey?" "Yups, it was awful baby. Thank you for saving me."

"I don't think I want to ask, but I do have a question Angela." "Ask your question, Bella. Then I am leaving." 'Music to my ears' Edward whispers, "same here." "How long have you been doing this? Is this where you meet your (ahem) clients?" "Bel-la that is two questions, but I will answer them. I have been doing this for several years. It has been very profitable for me. And, yes this is where I meet men. First to share a meal and make sure I will be safe when alone with them. Then we agree to a contract and money is exchanged. We meet back in an upstairs hotel room and I 'knock the guy's socks off.' I am so good that several men are repeat clients."

"Angela, don't you want just one man? To be loved and cherished and maybe have a relationship that includes children?" "What about the man you are so nutso about? The one from the other night?" "Ben doesn't feel that way about me, Bella. He travels a lot and just wants fun when he is in town."

"I am sorry, Angela. I wish you only happiness. If this life gives it to you, then I hope it stays that way. But, I could never be happy with a life of a string of men. I want and need only one good and wonderful man." I stand up and take Edward's hand. I pull him to his feet and wink as I say, "Come with me."

(More to come ..)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walk toward the elevator, the manager stops us with a smile as he hands us a to-go bag, "With the compliments of the entire wait staff." Edward reaches for the package and says, "Thank you? May I ask what is in the bag?"

"It is your dinner and a little dessert to share. A pair of flutes and a bottle of champagne is on ice in your suite." Edward passes the package to me and shakes the manager's hand, "You have been most kind. Thank you so much. May I ask what is your name?" "Signore Romano. Buon Appetito and Godetevi la vostra serata."

"Please Signore Romano, may I ask a question?" "But of course, Miss Swan." "Why has the waitstaff yelled out 'Round Two' and 'Round Three'?" This causes Signore Romano to laugh and he explains, "There may have been wagers placed on when the two of you would realize what we all saw from the beginning."

Edward puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side. He kisses my temple and says, "Baby, they could see that we were meant for each other." I smile at the manager and the nearby wait staff and say, "You are so right. Please excuse us, we need to go upstairs and enjoy .."

As we turn to leave the restaurant, we hear clapping. We look over our shoulders and the wait staff quickly become professional once again. We laugh as we enter the elevator. I look up into Edward's eyes and he definitely looks hungry. "Um, Edward, I think we should eat this wonderful meal and have a little talk."

Edward tenses and lets out a big sigh, "I am trying not to push, Bella. I am trying to reign myself in. But, it is so difficult. I don't want to lose you." "Whoa there, I just want to get to know you better. And you me. Maybe a game of q and a. I am not going anywhere."

Edward backs me into the corner of the elevator. He places his hands on the wall on either side of my head and leans his body into mine. I place my hands on his chest and push back a little. He doesn't budge. "You are going to have to try harder to get rid of me, sweet Bella."

"Not trying to get rid of you. Though I think no touching is the only way we can make it through our meal and little talk." Edward steps back a whole half step. He moves his hands from the wall to my arms and down to my waist. "This no touching is just for now, right? It means we can do a whole lot of touching after we eat and talk?"

"Yes, and a whole lot of kissing," I agree. "And, a whole lot of loving?" Edward asks. "Yes, touching, kissing and loving. In a little while." "Okay, I am holding you to that promise," Edward says as he holds me to him. The elevator doors open and Edward steps away. "I will be good," Edward pouts. 'He is too adorable. I am in deep trouble with this man.'

"Baby, just keep speaking my languages. I will prove just how adorable I can be." Edward quips. "What languages do you speak Edward?" "I speak Italian, English and Body," Edward says in a deep tremor. "And, yes, you are in deep trouble."

Translations:

_Signore means Mister_

_Buon Appetito means enjoy your meal_

_Godetevi la vostra serata means enjoy your evening_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

The first thing I notice when we enter our suite is that it is cleaner than when we left. "Good, housekeeping has been in." Edward looks at me and continues, "I stopped at the front desk when I went downstairs to ask for the room to be tided up and to have clean sheets, towels. To wait until you left the suite, so as to not disturb you."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I will not take long, but I need to wash away the thought of 'her.' She truly did freak me out. I must apologize for my initial behavior, Bella. I must have freaked you out. I was as pushy with you as she was with me. I promise I will make it up to you." I walk to Edward and wrap my arms around him. I ask him to look at me, "I have already forgiven you. I want both of us to put this out of our minds. All is good. You are good. I am good."

"Bel-la, you are touching me," Edward teases me. We both laugh and separate. "Go take a shower, take as long as you need. I will set up our meal at the table. Would you open the champagne when you come back in here." Edward bows at the waist and imitates Signore Romano, "But of course, Miss Swan."

I watch Edward walk away and just enjoy the view. He is such a fine looking man. "Stop staring at my arse, Bella." I laugh and turn away to set the table for a good meal and pleasant conversation. I open the bag to find two plates filled with mouth watering food, a container filled with a large slice of cherry pie, utensils, cloth napkins, a few candles and a book of matches. 'This is so thoughtful and lovely.'

I move the ice bucket to the table and place the flutes at each plate. My gaze lingers on the container with cherry pie. 'I wonder if Edward would be up for me using him as a plate.' "Bel-la, you will be encouraged to use me any way you desire." Edward walks to the table with a simple shirt and pants that hang just right. He is drying his hair with a towel and his face is still covered as he rubs his hair quickly.

He pulls the towel away and the smirk is back. I back up around the table as Edward continues to advance on me. "I decided I cannot wait. I must have a kiss. I have to touch you. Now, you come here," he directs me. "Remember, Edward, I am not a woman to take orders."

We circle the table a few times. We are walking quicker. I am nearly running, while Edward just takes large strides. "Enough! Bella stop moving!" "No! You need to sit down so we can eat. Stop chasing me." Edward stops and stands very still. With his hands pressed onto the top of the table, Edward vaults over to stand right next to me. He stands there and quietly asks me, "Do I scare you, Bella?"

I move quickly and wrap my arms around Edward's neck. I pull his face down to me as I lift up onto my tiptoes. I kiss him with everything that is in me. Edward crushes me to him as he pulls me close. "No, Edward, you do not scare me. You! Excite! Me! I have never felt this way before."

Edward pecks my lips and says "That is all I needed – for now. Let's eat and talk." He helps me into my chair and pops open the champagne. I pull the covers from the plates as Edward pours the bubbly into the flutes. He picks up the matches and lights the candles. He walks to the wall and dims the lights. Edward walks to me and leans to kiss my check before he sits down. "This is a nice romantic setting. Shall we begin my sweet lady?"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 31

Bella's POV

We are quiet at first. We tuck into our meals and are both deep in thought. It isn't uncomfortable. It is soothing. I sneak peeks at Edward as he outright doesn't take his eyes off of my face. "Do I have food on my face? Again?" "No, I am so pleased to be sitting here with you. To have you here with me amazes me. Bella, I cannot apologize for staring at you. You are beyond lovely. And the way you open your mouth to take a bite is sorta-kinda turning me on."

"Bella, please ask me a question, so I can focus on something, anything other than taking you to bed." "Okay, how about an easy one to start. Are you single, attached, or married?" Edward just sits very still. He says nothing. Finally, he clears his throat and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "I am sorry Bella. I wasn't expecting that question. I should have. We really haven't done much talking. I am not married. I have never been married. I have never been engaged. I am not attached to anyone but you. As soon as I met you, I did not see myself as single. I will add, that I do not have any children. I do not have any pets. I do have a mom and pops who have been married for thirty-five years. I am their only child. They had me eight and one-half months after getting married and nine months after first meeting."

"So, they were .." "Yups, they fell in love at first sight. Well, Pops did. Mom took a little convincing. They were married one week after they met. Pops was one determined man." "Sounds like you take after your Father, Edward. So are you thirty-four years of age?"

"Yes, I am. I would like to hear about you now. Anything you want to share." "Well, Edward, I am younger than you. My parents met in high school and married right after graduating. They had me about one year after getting married. Though, they divorced when I was very young. My mother is a free spirit and kept me with her until I was in high school. My father is sure and steady. He still holds a torch for my Mom, though she remarried several years ago. I have no siblings, and no pets."

"May I ask how old you are? Do you feel I am too old for you?" Edward asked with a worried look on his face. "I am twenty-nine years old. I think you are just the right age for me." I smile at Edward. He whispers, "Thank goodness. So far, so good." "There are usually three topics that can derail a relationship, Edward. First is sex. Then there is politics and religion."

"Sex is good, great, amazing, the best ever with you, baby. I keep tabs on politicians, but I could do better to stay informed. I believe in God, though I feel everyone has a right to their own beliefs." "Edward, I agree that sex with you is the best I have every experienced. Though, at the same time, I remind you I am not very experienced. I am similar to you regarding politics. My faith is important to me. I am involved with a few things at my Church." "What things are you involved in, Bella?"

"I sing in choir, I attend Sunday School and am on a committee. I sometimes sing solos and perform at weddings." "My little songbird, huh? I would love to hear you sing sometime." I admit, "I sing all the time. Especially when I am happy." "Then I shall hear you sooner rather than later, baby. Because I am going to make and keep you very, very happy."

Edward looks me in the eyes and even with the dimmed lighting, I can see his eyes have taken a dark look. He licks his lips and asks, "What's for dessert Bella?" "Edward, please put out the candles." I pick up the lone remaining container and walk toward the bedroom. I call over my shoulder "Come with me, and find out."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 32

Bella's POV

I walk into the bedroom and put the dessert on the nightstand. I then go into the en suite to wet a washcloth and grab a large bath towel. I walk over to the door leading to the living room area and Edward is still standing there. "Are you joining me, Edward?" That worked. He moves quickly to the mini bar and grabs two water bottles and turns on his heel and stalks to me. His hand connects with my waist as he pushes me back into the bedroom.

"Edward, do you want more personal information about me?" "Nope, I just want you," Edward licks his lips and continues to back me all the way to the bed. "What about asking if I am single or married or divorced? If I have children?" "Bella, stop talking. Start undressing."

"But, Edward .." "Bella, I know you are single, never married and have had no children. I hope you don't mind me helping remove this dress?" Edward reaches down to the hem of my dress and in one upward tug has it removed. He stands there, just staring. Again.

"Edward, why are you looking at me, like that?" "Like what, Bella?" "Like you are going to pounce on me." "Because, sweet lady, I am." I am flat on my back and Edward is covering me with his body before I can blink. "These must go," Edward says as he reaches to remove my heels. "Thank goodness, my feet were getting sore." "I will pay special attention to your cute little feet as I massage your entire body," Edward promises.

"I knew this bra and panty set would look good against your skin. But, they need to go too." Edward reaches behind my back and unclasps the hook. He pulls the straps down my arms and touches the bra behind him. His eyes are trained on my chest and I can see he wants to touch and taste me. But, he looks up at me with a look of wonderment. "You are mine, Bella. Every inch of you is meant for me. May I touch you?" Edward asks with a shy voice.

"Please touch me, Edward. I love your hands on me. Touch me wherever you want." My back arches off the mattress as I try to get closer to Edward. Edward is a smart man and his hands begin to squeeze my bosom. "And may I kiss you, baby?" "Please, Edward kiss me. Touch me. Kiss me. Do anything you want to me."

Edward lowers his head and kisses my mouth. I like that he hums and moans when he kisses me. 'He knows how to turn me on.' "I aim to please baby." Edward kisses me deeper and his tongue slides into my open mouth. His hands keep rhythm with his tongue and with his hips. I feel 'him' right where I want him. His lips move to my ear lobe and he bites it. This earns a low moan from me. "You like that, don't you pretty girl?"

Edward continues the path to my neck and kisses the skin. He then licks me and begins to suck my neck. "I want everyone to see my mark on you. You are mine, baby. I need to taste you. Everywhere." Edward is in no hurry to speed through our love-making. He slowly makes his way down my body. His hands knead my skin and his fingers massage everything. I am holding Edward's head and my fingers slide through his hair. "Your hair is so thick honey. It is so soft. I love touching it." "I love your hands on me, Bella. Keep showing me how turned on you are."

Edward lifts up onto his elbows and looks into my eyes. I feel a full-body flush as his look is so tender and dark at the same time. 'I need to tell him. I have to share how I feel.' "I'll wait, Bella. Tell me anything. Share anything with me," Edward gently says to me. His eyes open wider and he has a sweet smile on his lips.

"Edward, I love you. I have fallen in love with you."

Edward's smile gets bigger and brighter. He is back up my body and kissing me deeply. "I love you too. I adore you. You are mine. I am yours. I am so happy right now." Edward kisses all over my face and back to my lips several times. He starts moving down my body again. My hands cling to his back and then his neck and then his hair. He whispers adoring words between kisses. He keeps going until he is where I want. He slips my panties down my legs and tosses it over his shoulder. His mouth is 'right there' and he is kissing and licking and sucking. Edward brings his hands up the sides of my legs. He pushes a long finger into me and I am undone. He softly begs me to 'come with me' before I see white light and stars.

_Big Sigh_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 33

Bella's POV

'I cannot move. I cannot see. Why is it so dark and hot in here?'

"Bella, wake up, sweet baby. Please open your pretty eyes." 'I hear his sexy voice. I want him to kiss me again.' "Okay, sleeping beauty. Pucker up, buttercup. I am going to kiss you so deeply, your toes are going to curl." 'Promises, promises. Stop talking and just ..'

Edward is pressing down on me, kissing me. My arms go around his neck and I hold him to me. I return his kiss with a hard press from my own mouth. "Very nice, baby. But, your eyes are still closed." 'Eyes are suppose to be closed when being kissed good and proper.' "Bella, are you waking up now? Talk to me."

I slowly open my eyes and see that the sun is coming through the slit in the curtains. "Good morning sweet one. Did you sleep well? I know I sure did. I think I passed out after our second go round."

I stretch my arms above my head and notice that Edward's entire face looks down. "Eyes up here, buddy." "You cannot be serious, baby. I can hold a perfectly good conversation with you while I am ogling your luscious bosom." "But I want to say something to you. I need your attention, Edward." "Oh, you have my complete attention, Bella."

I run my hands up to the back of Edward's head. I yank at his hair. His head jerks up and he says, "Okay, okay, no need to manhandle me." I smile at him and rub the back of his head. "I just wanted to wish you a Good Morning. And, I want a good morning kiss. Please." I ask shyly. Edward starts to laugh. "You do not get to be shy with me, baby. Now, pucker up .." "Buttercup," I finish for Edward. We join our lips together in a wonderful kiss. When we part, Edward states, "Best way to wake up. You in bed with me. Kissing you. Loving you."

"Edward, I Love You! Did I actually tell you last night?" "Yes, you did. Many times. Each time was more precious to me. I am so glad you feel for me as I feel for you. But, for the record, I said it first."

"Hmm, did you? I remember you saying that you fell in love with me when you first met me. You know to 'that woman'. But, I do not remember you actually saying you love me, to me before I said it to you." "Okay, little miss technical, You said it first. I thought it first. The important thing is we both love each other and we are both in love with each other."

"Oh Edward, I completely forgot about something important." "And what might that be, sweet cheeks?" "I forgot all about dessert. Iwasgonnaeatitoffyou." "Sweet baby, good thing I put it in the mini bar last night. We can have it after breakfast. Are you hungry? I am so hungry. I need to get my energy level back up." Edward smirks and makes his eyebrows do that silly wagging thing.

"Can you order the same as yesterday?" I rub my tummy and Edward laughs as he reaches for the telephone. I rush to the en suite and take care of personal business as I was about to burst. I come back as Edward is hanging up the telephone. He turns to face me and opens his arms wide. I jump into Edward's embrace and kiss all over his face. "Hold that thought Bella. I will be right back."

Edward walks to the en suite and turns around at the doorway. "Caught you looking." "I will always be looking, Edward. Hurry up and then come back to bed!" "You know, you are a bossy little thing. Good thing I like you." Edward turns to face the bathroom again and then turns back. "And good thing I love you." He then enters the en suite and closes the door.

I sit on the bed and begin to think about all that has happened in such a short amount of time. My thoughts are all over the place, but finally I make a decision. 'I am going to ask Edward if he will. I would like him to.'

"What are you going to ask me?, Edward asks. "What would you like me to ..?" I pat the mattress and invite Edward under the quilt. He sits down and I cover his lower body. "I need to focus, Edward. Your body is a mighty temptation to me." "Good to know, sweetheart. I like that I affect you as much as you affect me."

"Okay, here goes, Would you like to see where I live?" I shyly ask Edward. Edward startles me as he jumps out of bed and runs to the closet. He throws open the door and pulls out clothes. He is nearly falling over in his haste to dress. 'Oh, this man makes me smile.'

I lean over and pick up the telephone. I call down to the front desk and ask them to box up our breakfast for us to take with us. "That is an excellent idea, baby." Edward is pulling me from the bed and looking around for my dress. "This is so different from last night when you couldn't wait to get me into bed." I giggle, "Now, you want me out of bed."

"Only so we can go to your home and I can have my wicked way with you there." Edward has located my panties and is trying to put them over my feet and pull them up my legs. I start laughing and offer to dress myself. Edward looks at me and does that one-shoulder guy shrug. "Okay, just please hurry. I am hungry, baby. Hungry!"

Once we are fully dressed, there is a knock on the door. Signore Romano is at the door with a bag full of our breakfast picnic. He smiles and wishes us felice gita. I grab Edward's hand and say with a smirk, "Come with me."

Translation:

_felice gita means happy outing_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

I am walking quickly. Edward is laughing as I drag him behind me. We make it to the elevator and must behave since there are other passengers. 'Drat!' 'Double drat!' Edward pulls me into his side and whispers into my ear, "What is the matter Bella?" "I was hoping to have the use of this elevator all to ourselves," I pout. "Perhaps we will later baby" Edward offers. 'Not if I convince you to stay at my home. All night.'

"What's that Bella? I didn't quite hear you, your filter must be back in place." "Oh, I tell you later, honey. The doors open and I take off through the lobby to the exterior doors. Then I stop quickly. Edward slams into the back of me and we nearly fall to the floor. Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me back as he regains his balance. "Are you okay, Bella? I nearly fell on top of you. Why did you stop, so suddenly?"

"I do not have my car here. I took a taxicab here." I sorta-kinda whine to Edward. He just looks at me and I notice he is dangling a set of keys. "I have a rental. Would you like to drive?" Edward asks. I snatch the keys from his hand and smile as I agree. 'I do know where I am going.' "Which car is yours, Edward?" Edward takes my hand and hauls me over to a pick-up truck. A too-tall-for-me pick-up truck. I unlock the door and just look up. "Problem here, buddy. I cannot get into the cab."

"You are too adorable. You little cutie pie. I will lift you up. It would be my pleasure." Edward offers with a very large smirk on his face. "Just watch your hands, Mr. Cullen." "Oh, I will Miss Swan. I will watch my hands grab your sweet arse. I will watch my hands fondle your sweet bottom." "Edward! That is more than enough. Help me up! Please."

Edward is a man of his words. He grabbed my sweet arse (his words) and fondled my sweet bottom (his phrase). It was totally distracting and I loved each and every moment. Edward also buckled me in, so he could rub my luscious bosom (also his words).

We arrived to my home. It took a little bit longer due to Edward's wandering hands. I missed the intersection to my street because I was so flustered. Edward just kept laughing and distracting me. I pulled into my driveway and Edward asked me to wait just one second. He stepped out of the cab and walked around the front of the pick-up truck. He had that dark look again and his tongue licked his lips. 'Oh boy, this is gonna be fun!'

Edward opened my door and reached in to unbuckle me. His hands went to my waist and he lifted me up and out of the pick-up truck. I put my hands on his shoulders and Edward slowly lowered me to the pavement. Taking complete advantage in doing so. I handed Edward his keys and took his hand to lead him to my front door.

Edward softly said to me, "Don't look now, but your neighbor is spying on you." "That is Mrs. Cope, she looks out for everyone in the neighborhood. She will probably come over later to make sure I am fine. She is a sweetheart." Edward put his arm around the top of my shoulders and pulled me into his side. He kissed my temple and said, "I am glad you have someone who looks out for you. But, Bella, it is my job now."

_'Swoon'_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 35

Bella's POV

I am standing in front of my home. I am standing here with a man. The man. Edward Cullen. I am now glad for my lack of experience with men. 'I have never had a man to this house.' "Bella, I am honored to be a guest in your home. And to be the first non-family male to be invited here is wonderful."

I unlocked the door and offered Edward to enter first. He motioned for me to enter first. 'Always the gentleman.' "My Mom raised me right, but you know that I am not always a gentleman." Edward shut and locked the door and spun me around so my back was pressed against it. One hand held my waist and the other lifted my chin. We simply gazed into each others eyes. Edward touched his forehead to mine and said, "Let us eat and then you can give me the nickel tour."

"Come with me," I said with a wink. I moved around Edward and walked toward the kitchen. I put a little more sway in my hips than usual. I looked over my shoulder to notice Edward was zeroed in on my arse, as if hypnotized. "Caught you looking," I laugh.

Edward followed me quickly into the kitchen and hugged me from behind. He pulled me flush against his front and bit my ear lobe. _'Shiver.'_ "I will always be looking, Bella." Edward took the breakfast bag from me and sat it on the counter top. He turned me around, bent at the knees to kiss me. My arms automatically went around Edward's neck as I hugged him tightly. The kiss was demanding. I lost myself to the sensation that is known as 'Edward.'

Edward hummed and said, "This will be that much easier." I gasped as he lifted me up and sat me on the counter top. "Now, we are almost the same height." I snorted and Edward just smiled at me. "You are so cute and petite, baby. I am six foot, two inches tall. And, you are ..?"

"I am fun-sized. Five foot, two inches. You are an entire foot taller than me." I joke with Edward. "Yes, you are definitely the size of fun. You are perfect for me, Bella." "Lucky for you that I sorta-kinda like tall men." Edward looks at me with a raised eyebrow and he makes a huff sound. "I mean I definitely like one tall man."

"Much better Bella. The need to tickle you was strong. But, I think I can stop myself – for now." "How's about that breakfast, Mr. Cullen? I am mighty hungry." "Point me to your plates and utensils and I will serve you, my dear." I touched the upper cupboard behind my head and said "dishes". I spread my legs apart and touched the drawer below me and said "utensils".

Edward smirked as he stepped between my thighs. His hands pulled my body to the edge of the counter top. "One of the many places we will have to try out," he said with a low voice. But first, we eat." Edward leaned forward and captured my lips as he opened the cabinet to pull out two plates. 'I don't know how he did that with his eyes closed.'

Edward stepped back and said, "I am a man of many talents and skills." "I know you are, Edward. I appreciate each (kiss) and (kiss) every (kiss) one (kiss) of (kiss) them (kiss)." Edward placed his hands on the top of my thighs and slid them down to my knees. He moved them back up and his thumbs disappeared under the skirt of my dress.

"I need to wait. I need to wait." Edward pulled his hands back quickly and pulled the drawer open to take out utensils. "There needs to be an order of things baby." I hopped down and asked, "What order of things?" "First, we eat. Second, I do dishes and clean up the kitchen while you take a shower and put on fresh clothes. Or not. Third, you give me a tour of your home. Fourth, we kiss. Fifth, we touch. Sixth, we – well you know what happens."

"I like how you think, Edward. That is a great plan!" I move to dish up our breakfast, when I am picked up by my elbows. Edward walks me to the kitchen table and sits me in a chair. "I can help." "Yes, you can. But I want to serve you. So let me." Edward returns to the counter top and fills our plates. He balances the plates along one arm and hand. He grabs the utensils with his other hand and struts to the table. He sits after he makes sure we have juice.

We make quick work of eating and soon I am being nudged toward my bedroom. Edward orders me to take my time and put on something comfortable. He returns to the kitchen and tosses over his shoulder, "Comfortable, yet easy to remove."

'I cannot wait!' Edward yells down the hall, "I cannot wait either."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 36

Bella's POV

Freshly showered and etcetera, I walk into the kitchen, hoping to sneak attack Edward. Not finding him, I wander through the dining room and toward the living room. I hear him before I see him. I stand in the doorway and watch Edward's fingers glide over the keyboard of my grand piano. I do not make a peep, but somehow he knows I am there. Edward turns on the piano bench to face me. He seems embarrassed to have been caught playing. "I am sorry for touching your piano without permission, Bella."

I move across the floor to him and draw him into my arms. I tell him, "I love to hear piano music played. I love to play, but it is better to listen to another play. You play wonderfully! This is one of your talents and skills. Did you take lessons?" "I started lessons very young and it just went from there. You don't mind that I just helped myself, Bella?" "Of course I do not mind. I would love to hear you play another song."

Edward pulled me down to sit between his legs and then spun us around to face the keys. "If you are a very good little girl, I will play a nice little lullaby for you." I sat still and nodded my head. 'I will be good and quiet.' "You will be rewarded very well later, my sweet lady."

Edward's arms surrounded me as he played the sweetest song I have ever heard. It didn't last long, but it did give me goosebumps. "Breathe, Bella." I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath. I didn't want to disturb his wonderful playing, so I must have inhaled and then just didn't exhale. I placed my hands on top of Edward's large hands and turned my head to look at him. "Edward, that was beautiful. I am so moved. Thank you for sharing the song with me."

"My pleasure, sweet baby. That is a song I wrote a long time ago. I have never played it for anyone before." Edward admitted as he wound his arms around my body. He pulled me tight against him. "I am honored that you shared it with me. Does it have a name?"

"No, I sat at the piano one morning and it flowed out of me. It made me think of an eternal love. I know why I never shared it. I was waiting for you to come into my life." The tears that were being held, let loose. Edward stood up and gathered me in his arms and walked over to the sofa. He sat down and rocked me back and forth. "Bella, you are wonderful and lovely and sweet and kind. I love you. I love you. I love you."

I struggled to calm down and finally was only shuddering and sighing. I knew what I looked like. I have a blotchy face with a red nose. 'I need a tissue!' "Here you go, sweetheart." I don't know where Edward produced a cloth handkerchief, but I was not going to refuse it. I tried to turn my body away from Edward, but he wouldn't release me. "Bella, a little snot is not going to make me think ill of you."

"But it is so gross," I whine. "You are too adorable, even after crying. Why were you crying?" I side eyed Edward and asked, "Seriously? You are the most wonderful and romantic man I have ever met. You say the most loving things to me. I feel like I am in a dream. The best dream I have ever had. And, soon I will wake up and it will have only been a dream."

"I am real! I am not going anywhere. I am here for as long as you will have me. I love you, Bella." I wrap my arms around Edward and bury my head into the crook of his neck. We sit like this for several minutes. I pull back and say, "I love you, too. More than I thought I ever could." Edward and I lean toward each other until our lips softly touch. It is a comforting kiss, packed with a lot of promises.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 37

Bella's POV

"Edward? Can I give you a tour of my home now?" "I would love that, Bella." Edward stands up with me still in his arms. "You might want to put me down, buddy." "Nope, I want to carry you from room to room. I want you to point out special photographs and knick knacks. I want to see your home through your eyes." I roll said eyes and make the lovely snort sound.

"Be careful, little girl. You don't want to roll your eyes at me." I look at Edward's face to see if he is angry or teasing. "Be careful, Edward, I might just give you a nickname." 'Like Da-ddy' "Bel-la, your filter is non-existent right now." "Oopsie, my bad," I joke. "Oopsie is right. If you want me to role play, all you have to do is ask. I would with you," Edward mock threatens.

"Please put me down, Edward," I ask. I am not really worried, per say, that Edward would put me in time out or 'spank me'. Edward lets me slide to the floor, though he keeps his arms around me. "Bella, baby, I would never do anything to you that you did not want. I do not want to spank you. You have already told me you are not into that."

'Thank goodness!' "Bella, your filter is still gone. But it is okay. I like that I never know what you are thinking or what you will say. So, when you let something slip, albeit with no forewarning, I love it. You, baby, are so refreshing and fun." "I am so glad I amuse you, buddy. You stick with me, I will keep you in stitches."

Edward tightens his hold on me and laughs so hard I feel it everywhere. 'Every where!' "I think we need to start the tour. My sides hurt from laughing at all that is wonderful you. I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Thank you, baby." "I aim to please buddy."

I make a sweeping gesture with my arms and announce that the tour will start from the living room. I walk over to the mantel and point out the photographs of my Dad and of my Mom and her husband. "This is Charlie. He rocks the stache and would feel naked without it." Edward mentions I have his hair color and the same eyes. "Yes, that is true. And here is Renee and Phil. She loves creative things and gardening." Edward adds that I have the same face shape as Renee. "Really? I hadn't ever realized." I step nearer to the photograph and look closer at my Mom. "You are right! That is so cool! I like that I share something with each parent."

"This room is where I spend a lot of time. I like to read and watch old movies. The closet near the front door is for coats, boots and such. The closet on the other wall has shelves for board games, DVDs and CDs." I take Edward's hand and lead him into the dining room. "This room is used the least. Just when there is a major holiday. It has the usual table, chairs and buffet." Edward whistles through his teeth as he walks over to the buffet and looks at the china. "My grandmother had this pattern, though she didn't have all the completer pieces."

"My grans gave me her set when I graduated. I looked everywhere for extra settings and the elusive completer pieces. I only need one more platter. But, I haven't found it yet. But, I will." Edward asks "Where did you look for more of this set?" "I have looked at garage sales, estate auctions, and flea markets." Edward smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "It is a wonderful set, Bella." I smile back and let out a big sigh.

"We can bypass the kitchen for now. We'll end up back in there, but there are a few more rooms to see." "Lead the way, sweetheart." We walk down the hall. All the doors are closed. Edward dutifully opens each door, pokes his head in and comes back out with a little smile. I stop in front of the last door and shyly say, "Yeah, this is my room."

Edward opens the door and shouts, "Your bedroom is huge! Look at that bed! It is so tall and big. First, how do you climb up? And second, how do you not get lost in all those pillows and bedding?" Edward looks at me and has a smirk on his face. I walk over to the bed and run my hand along the top of the quilt.

I look at Edward over my shoulder and smile. "I fell in love with this bed a few years ago. The delivery crew made fun of 'such a little lady' and 'this is too much for her to handle' and other garbage. I thought at the time that someday I will find the man to fit the bed." I flutter my eyelashes at Edward.

"Tour is over! I owe you a nickel." Edward walks to me, picks me up and lays me in the middle of the bed. Edward toes his shoes off and jumps next to me. Edward rolls on top of me and whispers, "Now for the good stuff, hot stuff."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not Seymour Reit nor Joe Oriolo. I do appreciate the story, Casper. I like the 1995 version and have watched it many, many times. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 38

Bella's POV

I push Edward onto his back and say "I'll be right back." I drop to the floor and lean down. "Where are you going Bella?" "I just wanna show you something." I walk to the door and turn back to face Edward. As he moves to sit up, I order him to stay still. "I am going to show you how I get into my bed." I run full out toward Edward and try not to laugh as he looks horrified and actually 'cups' himself.

I step on the tiny staircase (usually hidden under the dust ruffle) and gracefully land on the bed. "How did you do that?" Edward has such a puzzled look on his face. 'He is too adorable.' Edward looks over the side of the bed and falls backward onto the mattress, taking me with him. He starts laughing and his entire body shakes. Which makes me shake. Which stops Edward from laughing. "Bella, have you not had a bra on this entire time?"

Which starts the touching and kissing in earnest. 'I am one lucky girl!' "And I am one lucky boy!" There is no more talking for quite a while. Just moaning. Sometime during the next few hours, we lose all of our clothes and completely christian my tall and big bed. As we lay in each others arms, I say, "This bed doesn't feel too hard, nor too soft, nor too big. It feels just right. Just right for you and me. You, Edward, are what this bed has needed. You, Edward, are what I have needed."

Edward rolls on his side and spoons me. He leans his lips to my ear and whispers, "Can I keep you?" Edward wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest. "Forever?" I place my hands over his hands and say "Forever and for always." "Bella, I love the sound of that. I love you dearly."

"Edward I have an idea. How would you like to go back to the hotel and check out? Pack your bags and bring them here? You could stay here with me. You could go to your business meetings after I make you a scrumptious breakfast. I could pack you a sack lunch and kiss the heck out of you at the front door."

"That would be wonderful Bella. I am ready to sign on the dotted line. Though, I should say that I have meetings for the next two weeks." I turn over to face Edward and using my right index finger, I sign my name over his heart. Edward smiles sweetly and uses his right index finger to sign his name over my heart. "Baby, this contract is iron-clad. No loop holes, no way to void it."

"How about we shower and get dressed and get over to the hotel to grab your things. I could follow you over in my car and we could drop your rental off too." "I will need the rental to get back and forth to the business meetings." 'I think he will change his mind when he sees what is sitting in the garage.'

"What is sitting in the garage, Bella?" I drop from the bed and say, "You gots to catch me for me to show you." I, sadly, only make it four steps into the hallway before Edward has scooped me up and has me over his shoulder. "I caught you. Now you must show me. Which way to the garage?"

As I am hanging upside down, sorta-kinda staring at Edward's mighty fine arse, I think about pinching it. "Ouch! Woman you are going to kiss that and make it better."

'Oopsie, I didn't mean to actually pinch you. I was just thinking it." "Well, it still smarts. But, I know, your sweet mouth will make it all better."

"Edward, the door leading to the garage is in the kitchen. You can put me down now." "No can do, little girl. I am keeping you right where you are." Edward opens the door and steps into the garage. He flips the light switch and nearly drops me.

Sitting in all it's glory is my Skyfall Silver 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish. It may not be moving, but it is still hot and sexy. Edward lets out a moan and says, "Yeah, we can turn in my rental."

_Men and their toys_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not James Brown. I do appreciate his songs and singing and dancing. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 39

Bella's POV

"Let's go for a drive! Can we go for a drive? I wanna go for a drive!" "We should put on some clothes first, honey." Edward stands still, gazing at my car with a look of love. 'Maybe I should leave the two of them alone.' "I am sorry baby. I am acting like a .." "Like a man. It's okay. I get stars in my eyes when I wax her every Sunday afternoon. I love running my hands along her sleek curves."

Edward moves to stand in front of me (facing away from the car) and runs his hands along my sleek curves. 'We will need to concentrate to actually get out of the garage and get dressed.' "Bella, we could concentrate and actually stay in the garage. You could lay right here and I could stand right here." Edward demonstrates by placing me on the car and standing right 'there'. He pulls my legs around his hips and with one thrust, he is right 'there'.

Edward leans down to kiss my lips and my hands go right to his chest. I rub my fingers through his 'chest hair'. Edward grabs my hands and stretches them above my head. He holds them in place with one hand and tweaks my cheek with the other hand. "No fair Edward! You should not goose a gal when she is laid out like a buffet."

Edward looks into my eyes and simply says, "That's just karma getting you in the arse." Then he laughs and laughs. "I am sorry baby. I couldn't stop myself and you were at my mercy. Under my complete and utter control."

His eyes turn very dark and I am melting. 'This car will need a good and proper cleaning when all is said and done.' "Oh baby, you turn me on when your filter is not in place. But then, you turn me on with just a smile. Tell me if I need to stop or slow down, because I need to take you hard and fast. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I can be slow and gentle right now."

I arch my back and whisper, "Take me, baby. Give it to me hard and fast." And he does. I am pinned and held in place by Edward's body. I lose myself to the sensation of being used this way. I begin shaking as I reach the top of the mountain. I yell out Edward's name. Which he likes, by the way.

Edward moves faster and falls over with me. His hand releases my wrists and he picks me up into his arms. "Bella, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" 'And I feel nice, like sugar and spice. I feel nice, like sugar and spice. So nice, so nice, I got you.'

Edward looks me over and says, "Don't ever change, baby. And I really like your voice." "What are you talking about buddy?" "Bella, you just sang part of 'I Feel Good' by James Brown. And your voice is wonderful. Promise me that you will sing more to me later? Pretty please?"

"I will sing for you if you will play piano for me." "But not now, how about a nice warm shower and then we can dress and go to my hotel. I would like to get my stuff and drop my rental off. And, then I am going to sweet talk you into letting me take you for a ride."

"I don't think it will be a tough sell, Edward. And I am sure I will be able to ride you in my Skyfall Silver 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish (I just love typing that out).

Music Appreciation lesson:

_"I Got You (I Feel Good)" is a song by J__ames Brown__. Recorded and released as a single in 1965._


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 40

Bella's POV

After the quickest and, might I add, most unfulfilled shower in the history of showers, I was pouting all the way to the garage. Edward kept telling me that he would make it up to me. 'Is it sad that I am the one who wanted another round, and Edward didn't?' "I promise Bella to take you higher than you have ever been," he tells me. My reply is to roll my eyes and huff.

Edward puts his arm around my waist and pulls me back against his chest. He lowers his mouth to my ear and says, "You must know that your eye rolls are sorta-kinda a turn on, though it does make me sorta-kinda want to swat your fine arse."

"But I won't. Unless you ask me to. But I won't. Unless you beg me to." 'Okay, why does the thought sorta-kinda turn me on?' I use the key to unlock my beautiful ride and Edward opens the door and helps me slide into the seat. I look up into his beautiful eyes and Edward has a funny look on his face. "Did my filter stop working again?"

"Bella, you seem to be changing your mind about role playing and spankings. I won't push on this, but if you want to try it .. try anything, I will with you." I really liked how you took me in this garage earlier. You were in charge and dominating. You took me the way you wanted. I think it is making me think of other ways to experience that with you."

"Baby, you are all that is wonderful. You are my naughty angel. We have been having a lot of fun, and it is going to get even better." Edward shuts my door after he makes sure I am buckled in. And, again with the roaming hands! Not that I will ever complain.

I push the button to open the large garage door and Edward walks toward his pickup truck. He looks back at me with a pout. I laugh as he climbs into that large vehicle. I lead the way to the car rental place and Edward returns the keys. He is smiling when he walks to my car. When he sits next to me in the passenger seat, he pulls me into a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask Edward. "Just because," is all he answers. I am sorta-kinda disappointed that Edward keeps his hands to himself on the ride back to the hotel. Edward jumps out as soon as I park, and then races to open my door. "Thank you, kind sir!" "My pleasure, sweet lady. And, I will be pleasuring you later. In a room that might surprise you."

Edward takes my hand and leads me through the doors of Venga Con Me, one last time. The waitstaff comes to attention and begin clapping. Edward takes a bow and I perform a curtsy. This amuses some of the patrons. Our friendly Maitre d', Signore Romano comes to shake our hands. "So you are checking out Mr. Cullen?" "Well, yes he is, but how did you know this?" I think both of us are stumped. "The look of love is showing on your faces and in the way you walk."

Edward and I nodded our heads and looked at each other with secret smiles. "I have already made up your bill. Please review it and I can take care of it after you gather your belongings." We agree and walk to the elevator. We wait for the doors to open and are happy to find it empty. Edward wastes no time pinning me to the wall as he pushes the stop button.

"Edward, someone will hear the alarm and come to check it out. We cannot 'do it' in here." "Bella, I cleared it with Signore Romano before we left your home. We have fifteen minutes. I am so glad you followed my order to wear a skirt this afternoon."

I was going to protest and thought better of it. "I have a surprise for you, Edward." "What is my surprise, Bella?" I pulled his ear close to my lips and said, "I am not wearing any panties." "There's my naughty angel," Edward whispered back. He made quick work of undoing his pants and was deep inside me before I could even think to say another word. Edward kept chanting, "Come with me, come with me, come with me, come with me, come with me." His pace was fast and forceful and we both got 'there' in record time.

We straightened our clothes and stood with our hands clasped as the elevator doors opened to reveal a set of eyes we didn't think we would ever see again.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 41

Bella's POV

Edward was more aware of our surroundings than I was. I knew I was with Edward. I knew I was in the elevator at the hotel. But I am not sure I knew my own name. I know I was having a little trouble standing up. I am glad for Edward's strength as he has me in his arms. I hear the ping of the elevator as the doors begin to open.

Suddenly, I am pushed against the side wall. Actually, he has me smashed to the wall. Edward's back is to my front. I am about to protest, when I hear a voice. I cannot see her, but I would know 'her' voice any where. "Well, well, well, we meet again. How is little Bella working out for you? Do you need an upgrade?"

Her words make me sad and then mad. I know my face is red. I feel the heat covering my cheeks and my hands have curled into fists. Edward brings one hand back to hold onto my hip and says, "Easy baby. I got this."

"Angela, never talk to Bella again. Never talk of Bella again. Move aside, we need to get out of here." Edward keeps me close behind him as we walk backward out of the elevator. We continue shuffling backwards when we hear another voice. "Um, Mr. Cullen? It appears we use the same service. How's your companion working out for you?"

Edward goes stiff and straightens up to his full height. With the one hand still on my hip, Edward turns us to face a man. "Mr. Cheney, I would ask you to be very careful with the words that come out of your mouth." "I mean no disrespect to you, sir. But, really when a man has needs, what better way than .."

"Not another word, Mr. Cheney. I expect you to keep what you have seen, what you have done and what you may think to have happened here to yourself. I will see you at your office tomorrow at eight o'clock." 'Edward's voice is very stern and sexy and hot.'

Edward squeezes my hip and whispers over his shoulder to me, "Not now sweetheart." Then 'she' speaks. I step out of Edward's grasp and spin around to face my former friend. "Bel-la! Are you joining the ranks with me?" Edward reaches for me the same time I step toward Angela. He has quick reflexes, but I am quicker this time. I put the palm of my right hand over 'her' face and push as hard as I can. Angela falls into the elevator. Sadly she doesn't lose her balance. Ben steps in and I push the 'down' button.

Edward begins to laugh. Loudly. I turn to look at him and start to laugh also. We end up holding on to each other, so as to not fall down. "Bella, remind me to not ever make your angry." I look Edward in the eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Okay, remind me to never make you angry in the future. Just keep you happy."

"Good plan Edward. Keep Bella happy. Very happy. I like the sound of that," I agree. How's about we get your stuff and blow this popsicle stand?" "That, my dear, is an excellent plan. I will always have good memories about this hotel, but we need to leave immediately."

We take the stairs on the way back down. All fifteen flights. 'My feet are gonna kill me.' "I am sorry Bella. I didn't want to risk another run in with 'her'. After I settle the bill, I will help you to your car. I will even drive back to your home." "You, sweet man, are a saint. Your sacrifice will be rewarded later. I need to repay you for taking me higher than I ever have been before."

"I am glad you are so quick and clever Bella. You understood about the elevator being the room I wanted to pleasure you in and that we were up near the fifteenth floor. Doing 'it' higher than you have before. Was all this a surprise?"

I take Edward's hand as we make our way outside. We walk to my car and I press the keys into Edward's greedy fingers. "Yes, baby," I purr to him, "this was a wonderful and very satisfying surprise. Let's go home, Edward. Come with me."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not Jackie Wilson nor am I Rita Coolidge. Mr. Wilson recorded 'Your Love Keeps Lifting Me – Higher and Higher' in July 1967. Ms. Coolidge covered this song in March 1977. I appreciate both versions and both are wonderful to listen to. Additionally, I am not David Muir, nor do I own World News Tonight. Though I watch it and him often. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 42

Bella's POV

Edward helps me into my 'chariot', as it is a-waiting. Cue the snort and eye roll from me. Cue the dark look for him. 'I may be in trouble.' "Yes, baby, you may be in trouble." I look at Edward and bat my eyelashes at him. "And looking all innocent is not gonna work with me. Bella we need to get back to your home so I can try just one thing with you."

"Should I be scared Edward?" Edward looks at me and wags his eyebrows. And he says nothing else. He doesn't even ask for directions back to my home. Regardless, we are soon pulling into my driveway. I push the garage button and Edward pulls into the garage. "Stay where you are," Edward says in that sexy, hot stern voice.

I sit very still. Edward slowly walks over to my door. He slowly opens said door and reaches in to shut the garage door. He slowly unbuckles my seat belt and his face is next to mine. He looks into my eyes and slowly licks his lips. Cue the sigh from this girl.

"Okay, baby girl, this is how it is going to be. First, thank you for singing along with Rita. I love your voice and the song is very appropriate for us. I do believe that your love does keep lifting me higher and higher." "Thank you, Edward." Edward covers my lips with one finger. "Second, no talking unless I ask you to do so."

"Third, we are going into the kitchen. I am going to look through your drawers for a few tools and then we are going into your bedroom. Fourth, I am going to introduce you to some adult fun." Edward takes his finger away and says, "You may nod your head yes or shake your head no. Again, no talking." What's a girl to do? Duh! I nodded my head.

Edward lifts me out of the car and tosses me over his shoulder. He carefully shuts the car door and walks to the door leading into the kitchen. As we enter the room, there is a knock on my back door. 'Not now Mrs. Cope.' Edward surprises me by not putting me down. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Good day, Mrs. Cope. I am Edward Cullen. It is very nice to meet you." He jostles me (while I am still over his shoulder) and says, "Say hello to Mrs. Cope, Bella." He pivots so Mrs. Cope can see me. I push my hair away from my face and look up to say, "Hello Mrs. Cope."

Edward pivots back and asks if there is anything my neighbor needs. "No, Mr. Cullen, I was just checking on our Bella. She is such a sweet neighbor and I worry that she doesn't have a special someone in her life." Edward runs his hand up and down the back of my thighs and answers, "That worry has been taken care of, Mrs. Cope."

'Head rush!' "Sorry, Bella, let me put you down." Edward places me gently on the kitchen floor and I am dizzy. His arms come around me to hold me up. His chest is to my back. I look into Mrs. Cope's face and see she is trying not to laugh. Her smile is big and bright.

Edward releases me as Mrs. Cope pulls me into an embrace. She (doesn't) whisper into my ear, "Hubbada-hubbada! He's a keeper. I can tell. Oh my, look at the time. I must get home to watch the evening news with that hunk, David Muir." And then there were two.

After I shut and lock the back door, I turn to Edward. He is smiling at me and opens his arms wide. I stand still and sorta-kinda smile back. But, I remain where I am. "Come here, Bella," Edward still has a smile on his face and his arms are still open wide.

"Are you mad at me?," I ask. "No, Never. Baby, I don't think I could ever be upset with you. I just need a hug. I think you do too. Bella, please. Please, come to me."


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 43

Bella's POV

Edward stands still. His arms are wide open. His smile is big and his eyes are bright. I move to him and he surrounds me. His strong and warm arms anchor me to him. He sways us back and forth. Edward bends his knees so he can look right into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you. I will never raise my voice, nor my hand, to harm you. You are all that is precious to me. But, if you want to experiment or role play, I would love to. With you. Only you. But, if you never want to, I am fine with that also."

"I just want you. Bella I want you, the house, the white picket fence. As many children as you will want. The happily ever after. Forever and always. I love you. I know this has all happened fast, but I believe we found each other at just the right time."

'What to do? What to do?' "Something, anything, please Bella. Say something, do something." I put my arms around Edward's neck and kiss him with everything that is in me. Edward stands up tall and walks into the living room. My feet are dangling, but I do not mind. We continue to kiss as Edward sits down. He moves my legs to either side of his thighs. He pulls back to put his forehead against mine.

"Edward, I love you. You are all I want and need. I will pledge to honor and cherish you all of our days. I want you. Just you. For a little while. I then want children with your beautiful eyes and wild hair. I want them to have your kind and loving heart. I promise to make you happy each and every day."

The words of love tumble from us amongst kisses. We sit in the dark living room for hours. Edward asks me, "Can we eat supper and then go to bed? I want to cuddle with you under the covers and to fall asleep with you in my arms." "That sounds perfect Edward. I will make us some sandwiches and soup. Do you like tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"They are my favorite! That sounds very good. Can I help you?" Edward stands up with me still in his arms. "How about I show you where you can put your clothes? You can arrange them however you like."

I take Edward's hand and we walk down the hall to the bedroom. I open the closet and slide my clothes to the right. "I can hang my suits and shirts on the rod? In your closet? You will share your space with me?" I giggle at how sweet Edward sounds. "Sweet man, this is our closet. And this is our room. So, yes, Edward., I will share the space with you. I want you to put your hygiene items in the bathroom, too. Mix your things with my things."

Edward yells "Yeah!" and claps his hands together. 'He is too adorable. I think I'll keep him.' Edward walks to me and bends me backward in the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. He straightens us up and says, "I know I will keep you!" "Now to the kitchen with you, woman! You need to feed your hungry man!"

I smile and walk to the door. I turn around to see Edward already busy moving suits into the closet. "Edward, I love you." He looks at me, smiles and repeats the sentiment to me. I then stick my tongue out at him and walk to the kitchen. "Oh, you better walk away, baby. I am so keeping track and will cash in on all your naughtiness," Edward yells to me. And then he laughs and laughs.

The sound is like the best music to me.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 44

Bella's POV

Sitting across the table from Edward is just as I thought it would be. He moans as he eats the grilled cheese. He puts his spoon down after a few sips of tomato soup. "This is the best tomato soup I have ever had. How did you make it? Or is the recipe a family secret?" Edward looks at me with his eyebrows raised in a look of wonder.

"It is very much a family recipe, but I will share it with you. Someday." I smirk and Edward pouts at me. "I have a garden in the back yard. I grow tomatoes and lots of other vegetables. I make the soup and can it for future use." "Bella, that is amazing! May I ask a question?"

"Of course Edward." "What are the little green specks in the soup? I smell the tomatoes and something else. It is a very good smell." "Those little green specks are called basil. It is a herb from the mint family. It does smell good."

'I am full and ready to snuggle in bed with my man.' Edward looks at me and asks me to go get ready for bed. He had already told me that he will clean up. Apparently, if one cooks, the other will wash dishes. "We will be snuggling until we fall asleep, baby."

I am walking out of the closet with a robe tied around my waist, as Edward comes into the bedroom. Edward walks over the unties the belt. He slips the robe off my shoulders. He runs his fingers through my hair. He hugs me and buries his nose into my neck. "You always smell so good, Bella. I now know what shampoo and body wash you use. The scent is just right for you. It goes well with your personal musky scent. I can always tell when you are turned on, baby."

"I am always turned on when we are together. You can just look at me and I want you. Edward, everything about you draws me in. Your voice, your face, even your smell. But, also is your intelligence, sense of humor and good heart."

My little speech is cut short by a huge yawn.

Edward chuckles and says, "Bedtime for Bella." He lifts me in his arms and walks over to the bed. He leans down so I can move the quilt back. After he places me in the middle of the bed, he tells me he will be right back. He begins humming the song he played on the piano for me as he walks into the bathroom.

I am joined under the covers a few minutes later by Edward. He has boxers on. And. Nothing. Else. "Edward, I am not responsible for wandering hands and lips." "Tonight is just sleep time for us. I want to hold you all night and wake up to your beautiful face. I think we will both sleep very well, my Bella."

We lie on our sides, facing each other. We kiss and whisper our love to each other. I am more tired than I thought. As I am nearly asleep, Edward puts his lips to my ear. "I will ask again tomorrow. But, I cannot wait. Will you marry me Bella? I love you. I need you. I want all of your tomorrows. I want all of your kisses and hugs. Marry me, sweet girl."

I answer with a sigh and a "Yes." Then I am out to dream very happy dreams.


	46. Chapter 46

I must apologize to all you dear readers. I somehow didn't post the entire chapter yesterday. I have corrected my error. So, if you will be so kind as to go back and read it. You may be very pleased.

Humbly, debu


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 46

Bella's POV

I wake with a smile on my face. I feel him, behind me. Before I even open my eyes, I am aware that Edward is in our bed. His right hand is around my waist. His left hand is holding my bosom. His exhales tickle the back of my neck. His breathing is steady. I remember what Edward whispered to me last night. Just before I fell into a deep sleep. I want to roll over and kiss him awake. I look at the alarm clock and see that it is only four o'clock.

I start thinking of what I can make for breakfast. I slowly move out of Edward's embrace and tiptoe out of the bedroom. I close the door and quietly walk to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and begin pulling out all the good and yummy breakfast foods. I do love to cook, and am very happy to have someone to cook for.

I pull the bed tray from the pantry. I arrange the filled plates on the tray and add mugs of hot tea and small glasses of orange juice. I slowly walk back to the bedroom (because, seriously, this is me – I am not known for being graceful). I manage to open the door and walk to the table near Edward's side of the bed. I stand there for minutes, just gazing at him. My love, my heart, my everything.

Edward reaches out a hand and takes a hold of my hip. "Why are you not in this warm bed with me? I am feeling neglected." Edward looks at me with big pouty lips. I smile and say, "I woke early and wanted to spoil you with breakfast in bed."

Edward moves to sit up against the headboard and does the 'gimme gimme' hands. "Are you wanting me or breakfast?" Edward looks at me and smirks, "Do I have to choose? I always want you, first and foremost. Though, I can smell wonderful aromas of food and find I am very hungry."

I move the breakfast tray to straddle Edward's upper legs. I walk to my side of the bed and turn on the radio. The music blasts from the little box. I quickly turn the volume down and sneak a look at Edward. "Have trouble waking up in the morning, baby?"

"Something like that," I giggle. "I schedule my work day for what works for me each week. Sometimes, I need an early start and sometimes I need a later evening." I shrug my shoulder and look down at the quilt. "Let's eat and talk about what we do for a living. Somehow we haven't gotten around to talking about this yet." Edward picks up my hand and presses a soft kiss on my palm.

I move to my knees and lean to take the covers off the plates. Edward looks at the food and starts chanting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" "Edward, do you have something you want to ask me?" Edward turns his head to look me in the eyes. "Bella, sweetheart, my love. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man ever?"

I indicate for Edward to look at his plate. I point to the pancakes and the word written out with chocolate chips. I whisper my answer, "Yes! I want all of your tomorrows too."

Edward and I come together with the most gentle kiss. This kiss is one that speaks of forever and always. This kiss speaks of a deep love and devotion. "I had thought you heard me last night, but you fell asleep right after you mumbled out a word. I was hoping you had said 'yes.' I am so happy right now. Let's eat quickly so I can show you just how happy I am."

We did make quick work of the food. Edward was especially helpful and tried to stuff my mouth with more pancake than I could handle. He took the tray and moved it to the floor. I slid my body down to lie flat on the mattress. Edward rolled to face me and stroked my cheek with his fingers. "You are all that is beautiful and wonderful to me, Bella."

"Show me just how happy you are, Edward. Come with me."

_Sigh. This story has much more to go._


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 47

Bella's POV

I am laying in bed. I think I am in a coma. I hear Edward getting ready for the day. He is whistling in the bathroom. The shower turned off a few minutes ago. 'Sugar Honey Iced Tea, a missed opportunity to ogle him washing himself.' Suddenly the bed is bouncing. 'Or not the bed.' It is Edward. He is straddling me, trying to wake me up. 'Kisses are the best!'

Edward begins to chuckle, "Bella, baby, you make me want to stay so you can ogle me all day. However, I am needing to leave. Please open your eyes. I need to ask you an important question." Edward pulls me into his arms and out of the bed. "Okay, okay. I am up. Please don't tickle me. What do you need honey?" "I need you, Bella. Always. But I need to leave. My question is this, 'May I still drive your wonderful car today?' I can call a taxicab, if you do not want me to drive your car."

"Edward, what is mine, is yours. You are more than welcome to drive our car. I am staying in. I have a few things to do around here." Edward hugs me and tells me that I am a loving and giving woman. 'I agree.' Edward laughs as he pulls the quilt back and indicates I should climb back into the bed.

"Napping is on my to-do list, but not now. I need to walk you to the door and kiss the stuffing out of you and send you to work." Edward takes my hand in his and leads the way to the kitchen. He lifts me to sit on the counter and stands right 'there'. "This feels familiar" I say with a smile.

"I thought this may make it easier to 'kiss the stuffing out of me', if we are the same height." I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and pull him to me. Edward's hands wander from my back to my front. I lick along his lower lip. He opens his mouth and I push my tongue against his. This little gesture always makes Edward moan. And that makes me moan.

All to soon, Edward pulls away. "You, little girl, are so tempting. Please keep your cell phone near. I will be sexting you all day. Could you send me a photo? Any pose you like, with or without clothes." Edward looks at me with a smirk. He lifts me from the counter and allows my body to slowly slide down his body.

I stand still and think hard on that request. I know Edward has seen every inch of me, but taking a naughty photo is not gonna happen. Edward bends his knees to look me in the eyes. His hands frame my face and he says, "Bella, I would love a face shot. When I am away from you, I can discreetly look at your image. Only take and send a photo if you are comfortable doing so."

One last kiss and grope and Edward walks out the door. I rush out after him a few seconds later. Edward has the door up and is about to pull out of the garage. "Edward! Wait!" Edward stops the car and opens the door to step out. "No, just stay in the car. Put the window down and put your hand out. I have a little something for you."

Edward grumbles "So bossy" Though he does what I ask. I bring a paper sack from behind my back. I hand it to Edward and lean down to kiss him through the open car window. Edward has such a sweet and puzzled look on his face, "What is this?" I stroke my hand along his cheek and say, "It is your lunch!"

I step back and wave goodbye. Edward has a large smile on his face and he begins to pull the car out of the garage again. He lifts his hand to wave and honks the horn twice. I turn to re-enter the kitchen and just before I push the garage door button, I pull open my robe and flash him. 'He should have a very interesting meeting now.'


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 48

Edward's POV

'The sight of Bella flashing me just before the garage door descends nearly makes me return to her. She is such a surprise. A puzzle. She definitely is dangerous. And sexy. And smarter than me any day of the week. She is funny and sweet. And, for someone who has little sexual experience, she is very enthusiastic and pleasing.'

'I force myself to continue to my appointment. It will be very hard to stay focused today. I am very hard and will remain so all day. Note to self: keep the suit jacket buttoned all day. But for now, I am going to enjoy this sweet ride. I love this car. I smile as I think about how Bella will look when I take her to the house I want to share with her. And to when she sees what I have in that garage.'

All too soon, Edward arrives at the offices of Newton and Associates. He will meet with Mr. Cheney first. Edward's teeth clench as he thinks of the entire debacle of Angela Weber and her client, Ben Cheney. 'Mr. Cheney needs to know how inappropriate his comments were toward my Bella.'

Edward locks the car door and walks into the building. The reception area is tasteful and the woman manning the desk seems professional. 'All good signs.' Edward introduces himself and asks to see Mr. Cheney. A few moments later, a man quickly comes out of an office. "Mr. Cullen, I am glad to see you again." Mr. Cheney reaches to shake Edward's hand and Edward allows him to.

"Mr. Cheney, I believe we have a few things to discuss before the formal meeting. Let us go to your office." Edward looks at the receptionist and asks that all calls be held. "Jessica, that would be a good idea", says Mr. Cheney.

Mr. Cheney offers coffee to Edward after they enter the office. Edward declines and says, "Please sit and tell me how you know of Miss Weber." Mr. Cheney whistles lowly and says it is a short story. "I first met Angela when I interviewed for a position at Newton and Associates a few years ago. I was staying at that hotel. I was eating supper by myself and a very pretty woman approached me. I invited her to join me and after some negotiating we headed up to my room."

"As you can see, I did get the job. Though it does take me out of town often. I get in touch with Angela when I am around and we meet at her place. It has been fun and uncomplicated. Until yesterday. I know what Angela does, and I was fine with it. Until yesterday. I felt that if she could be with you, she would not want to be with me any longer. It shouldn't bother me, but it does."

Edward listens to everything Mr. Cheney has to say. He sits and doesn't respond for a few minutes. "Moving on. I am going to say this once, and only once. The lovely woman I was with yesterday is not like your Miss Weber. She was duped into going on a 'blind date' with me Friday night. I was originally set to meet your Miss Weber. Thankfully, that did not happen. I was fortunate to meet a wonderful, charming and lovely woman."

"Um, so this woman is not a companion? You are right about her being lovely. Are you going to continue seeing her while you are in town?" Edward narrows his eyes at Mr. Cheney. "My personal life is not up for discussion. Your personal life is only being discussed because of the remarks you made yesterday. They were inappropriate and disrespectful. I have heard good things about you from Michael, but I will be reading through your past performance reviews."

"Lastly, Mr. Cheney, I want you to not discuss what you saw or heard yesterday and today with anyone. Not even Miss Weber. This is the only warning you will receive. If I find that you have said anything, there will be severe consequences. Are we clear, Mr. Cheney?"

"Ye-ye-yes sir, Mr. Cullen. I understand completely." Edward stands and reaches across the desk, offering his hand to Mr. Cheney. 'That was probably more satisfying than it should have been. But, I so enjoyed watching him sweat.' Edward returns to the reception area and asks Jessica for a cup of coffee.

As he waits in the conference room for the official meeting to begin, Edward sends the first of many messages to his Bella. 'You naughty little girl! That little stunt you pulled as I was leaving has made me hard and uncomfortable. You better be ready to make it up to me later.'

Two seconds later, Edward had his answer. 'She is going to be the death of me!' Edward is looking at a photo of Bella. She is in bed. 'Our bed.' She is obviously naked and has the quilt covering her womanly charms. Just barely. The caption reads 'Guess who misses you?!'


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 49

Edward's POV

As Edward is pocketing his cell phone, it buzzes again. 'That was bad of me. I am sending another photo in a sec.' Edward silences his cell phone as a new message comes through. This is a photo of Bella's sweet face. She is smirking into the camera. 'Why does she have that sexy smile on her face?'

Edward groans when he realizes where she is. 'Mmmm, she is laying on the bed with her head on the pillow. Her hair is fanned out. That little devil is tempting me!' Edward stands up to adjust himself after he reads the caption. 'Thinking of ways to make it up to you. Bwahaha!'

'She is more dangerous than I even realized. I sure am one lucky man.' Edward doesn't have time to respond as the door opens. A group of men and women make their way into the conference room and take places in chairs around the table. Mr. Michael Newton makes his way to Edward and they shake hands. "It is so good to see you, Edward. When did you get into town?"

Edward chuckles and responds that he has been in town a few days. "Really? I had no idea you would be here over the weekend. I would have had you to the house for dinner. We could have played a round of golf." Edward shakes his head and says, "I kept busy."

"I will make a small speech and then turn the meeting over to you, Edward." Edward moves to sit down and notices Mr. Cheney is sitting directly across the table from him. Mr. Cheney has a small smirk on his lips as he looks Edward in the eyes. To this, Edward narrows his eyes. Mr. Cheney's eyes widen and then he looks down at the table.

"May I have everyone's attention. I have an announcement to make that will affect each of you. The business hasn't been the best for months and I have looked into many different ways to stay afloat. A successful businessman from New York approached me to look over the way things have been done here at Newton and Associates. He presented a plan to resurrect the business. He has purchased sixty percent of the company. Everyone will remain employed and at the same wages and benefits."

With the speech finished, Michael sits down. The room is silent for a few moments and then everyone begins to talk and ask questions. Edward stands and the room is silent again. "Good morning. I am Edward Cullen. I am the CEO of Cullen Consulting. Like Michael said I am from New York. I am a tinker, for all intents and purposes. I find businesses that need assistance and I help make a plan to resurrect them. I purchase a controlling interest and keep staff as is. And, as Michael said, wages and benefits will remain the same. There will be some changes, but we will have departmental meetings later in the week to go over these."

Michael stands and claps his hands together. "Time to start the day, everyone. I will be in my office the rest of the day. Anyone needing to talk with Mr. Cullen or myself, make appointments through Jessica." Edward and Michael leave the conference room and walk out to the reception area. "Mr. Cullen, I have a few messages for you," Jessica hands the pink slips of paper to Edward. "Thank you, Jessica. Mr. Newton and I will be in his office going through paperwork. Please ring through important calls."

Edward slips his cell phone from his pocket upon entering Micheal's private office. He frowns to not see any new messages from Bella. Edward pokes his head out the door and sees Michael standing near the receptionist desk. 'Interesting, it appears an office romance is happening.' Edward types Bella a message and turns his cell phone to vibrate.

Ten (very long) minutes go by before Edward's phone pulses. He nearly drops the phone as he pulls it from his pocket. 'Sorry, Mister Businessman, I had my tunes cranked up as I was dusting the furniture. What do you mean by that last comment?'

'I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. Isn't that self-explanatory?' Her response is very quick this time. 'Is this a change of plans? Are we going to have dinner with others?'

Edward smiles. 'No baby, just you and me. I have been a selfish man and have kept you all to myself. I want to take you out and show you off.' Edward senses Bella may frown at that, but he continues with, 'You are my beautiful girl. I want everyone to know it. I want to tell everyone you are mine.'

Edward decides he needs to hear Bella's voice. She answers on the first ring. "Hello handsome man of mine! I was just thinking how I need to hear your voice." Edward laughs and mumbles, "Can I come home now? I miss you too much."

"Oh baby, I miss you too," Bella croons to him. 'Her voice is so soothing. I want to hear her speak and sing for the rest of my life.' He can hear Bella begin to giggle. "What is so funny, sweetheart? Share with the class."

"I am glad you like the sound of my voice when I speak and sing. I know I love the sound of your voice, among other things" He hears her sigh. "I like that thing you say probably most of all."

"What thing, baby girl?" "When you say, "Come with me."

_I have such feels for these two!_


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 50

Edward's POV

'I feel so much better after talking with Bella. Just hearing her voice has lifted my spirits. I will be able to get through the rest of the day. Looking forward to eating the lunch my sweet lady made for me. With her own little hands. She is so thoughtful. Which makes me think of needing to make a reservation for dinner.'

There is a knock on the door. "Enter." I look up to see Mr. Cheney open the door. "Oh, I thought Mr. Newton was in here. Sorry to bother you." Before he closes the door, I spring up from the chair and round the desk. I am pleased that he looks worried. 'He should look worried.'

"You need to remember what we discussed earlier, Mr. Cheney. I was not happy to see you smirk about comments made by Mr. Newton during the meeting in the conference room. I will make good on changing your terms of employment if you cannot be professional."

"I understand Mr. Cullen. I will strive to reign in my expressions and realize the importance of remaining silent on what we discussed." Edward nods his head and extends his hand to Mr. Cheney. "I will take you at your word, Ben. I would like you to call me, Edward."

Ben smiled widely and shook Edward's hand with a lot of enthusiasm. "Let us not talk of this again, Ben. We will have much work to do this week. Michael and I are counting on you to assist us." Ben agrees to help in any way possible and leaves for his own office.

Edward buzzes Jessica to ask the name and number of a very nice Italian restaurant in town. Jessica is very helpful. Edward declines her offer to set up the dinner plans. With first plan of 'Woo Bella' underway, Edward looks at his watch. He sighs when he sees it is only eleven o'clock. He looks at the brown paper sack sitting on the desk and decides this is a good time for lunch.

Edward sits down at the desk and pulls the bag to him. He opens it carefully and his smile turns into a laugh. Right on top is a napkin with the imprint on Bella's lips. Red lipstick stains the tissue. 'Did she have lipstick on this morning?' Edward carefully folds the napkin and puts it in the shirt pocket. 'It is as though Bella has kissed my heart.'

The lunch is placed on the table and Edward just looks at all the food. 'Bella takes such good care of me.' There is a ham and swiss cheese sandwich on thick bread. He also has containers of mixed fruit and carrot and celery sticks. Bella included utensils and one last container. He lifts the lid to see a small note.

'Think of me while you enjoy this slice of cherry pie.' Edward pulls his cell phone out and is calling Bella before he even realizes he has done so. Bella answers on the first ring, "Hello Edward! Whatcha doing?" Edward laughs and admits, "I am looking at my lunch. I saw the kiss mark on the napkin and the small note with the pie. Yes, little girl, I have been thinking of you. All morning. I cannot wait for this day to be over. I need you."

"I need you too, Edward," Bella softly said back to him. "I have been keeping busy with any and all things I can think of because I miss you so much. I think I am experiencing withdrawal symptoms." "I know you have been dusting, but what else have you been up to?" Edward likes that Bella misses him. 'My heart is so full right now. It is swelling – like another part of me.'

"I hope you are somewhere private." "Why Bella? Are you going to talk dirty to me?" Edward is hopeful that Bella will want to sext more. "You have no filter right now. I must be rubbing off on you!" Edward groans out, "I said that out loud? Well, thank goodness I am in a private office, all by my lonesome." Edward reaches down to adjust himself and moans out, "I wish you were here to rub me right now."

"Listen to you, naughty boy. I will make you a promise. I will take care of you all good and proper when you get home." 'I can be there in fifteen minutes.' "No can do, Edward. You must finish out the day. Come home when you are finished. I will be here and ready when you get here. Though, please come to the front door. And, don't ask why!"

"Oh, kay. I will do as you ask sweetheart. I should be out of here by four o'clock this afternoon. But, I better eat so I keep up my strength – for later." "You are so smirking right now, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I love when you say, Mr. Cullen. Makes me want to . . I really need to hang up and take care of something." "Bye sweet man."

Edward takes care of 'things' and settles back at the desk. He eats all of his lunch. 'I can tell Bella I was good and finished all my lunch. Maybe she will give me a reward later.'

There is knock on the door and Michael pokes his head in. "Edward, shall we go over employee files and past performance reviews this afternoon?" Edward answers, "Yes, Michael. That is a good place to start. I do need to leave before four. That will give us several hours to look over the files."

"Jessica told me that you wanted the name and number of a restaurant. Would you like company for supper?" Edward smiles and declines, "I actually have dinner plans with a beautiful woman tonight. Jessica was very nice to help me find just the right place."

Michael asks, "Anyone I know?" "Hmmm, I am not sure. Her name is Bella Swan." "I know Bella! She is a great gal. Very talented and a hard worker." Edward tries not be irritated that Michael knows of Bella. His lips form a tight line and he utters, "How do you know Bella, Michael?"

"My parents and her parents are old friends. We have known each other many years." Michael looks at Edward and sensing that Edward is not pleased is quick to add, "We are friends. Have only ever been friends. We haven't spent time with each other, unless our parents were involved."

Edward relaxes his clenched jaw and smiles at Michael. "I am very glad to hear that. I try not to be possessive and controlling, but there is something about Bella that brings it out of me." Michael claps Edward on the back and says, "Being possessive and controlling is not the way to win a lady's affections. And, don't scare off her friends."

Michael reaches for the phone. He buzzes Jessica to bring the files into his office. Edward notices Michael's eyes linger on Jessica as she enters the office and, then, again, when she leaves.

Michael looks at Edward and shrugs while wearing a slight blush. Edward says, "Okay, we will start with Jessica's file." Then they both laugh.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not Desi Arnaz, nor am I Lucille Ball. I do love watching the reruns of 'I Love Lucy' I appreciate their genius and humor. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 51

Bella's POV

'This has been the longest day ever! I cannot wait to see Edward!' Bella had spent the day cleaning her already clean home. She made peanut butter cookies. Edward had told her how much he loves anything chocolate, though prefers peanut butter cookies to chocolate chip cookies. The last thing prepared was her special deep dish lasagna.

Edward had sent a photo of the empty containers to her. He then sexted that 'I even licked the bowl clean that held the cherry pie.' And, another, 'I will be even more thorough with you tonight after dinner.'

Bella took a few hours to pamper herself in preparation for her date with Edward. She soaked in a tub filled with bubble bath. She washed her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo. She was shaved, tweezed and lathered with lotion. She stood inside her closet for several long minutes before her eyes found just the right dress. She chose and set aside a pair of knee-high boots. Her makeup would be minimal. But, all of this would wait.

Bella walked into the living room and peeked out the window when she heard Edward's happy whistle. She had unlocked the front door and had placed a sticky note at eye level on the exterior of the door. 'Don't knock, just enter.'

The door opened, and Edward was talking. 'Sugar Honey Iced Tea! He better be alone.' His words registered with her. In a sing-song voice, Edward yelled "Lucy, I'm home." Edward walked into the foyer and stood very still.

"Isabella! You have surprised me and I am well pleased." Edward slammed the door shut. Then he double checked to make sure the door was locked. Finally, Edward stepped forward and reached down to lift Bella's chin. "You are so beautiful. I am going to ask a question and you may answer." Edward's eyes had become the darkest Bella had ever seen. The look made her shiver.

"Isabella, do you want to play with me? Will you allow me to show you how good I could make you feel?" Bella lowered her eyes and clearly said, "Yes Edward. I want to play with you. I want you to show me whatever you want. Teach me, please, Edward."

Edward offered his hands to Bella. He helped her stand up and said, "First, no talking. Unless I ask you to speak. Move your head with a nod for yes if you understand." I quickly nod my head. Edward tells me to stand still and he walks completely around me. "I am admiring your body, baby. I am just looking for now. But I will be touching and kissing all of you, very soon."

"Walk, slowly, to the bedroom and stand at the foot of the bed. I will be following and will have more instructions. One clarification, I have said no talking. That means no talking. Period. If you disobey me, I may have to correct you. I will not hurt you, but I may have to spank you."

I nearly walk into the wall as I lose focus with the meaning of Edward's words. Edward grabs me around the waist and whispers into my ear, "Are you okay baby? Please answer." "I am okay Edward." Edward breathes deeply and he whispers, "If at any time you want to stop, just say so. I will not force you to continue. I will not be upset. But, I do want to try this with you."

Edward drops his hands and asks me to continue to the bedroom. I stand at the foot of the bed. Very still. I hear Edward enter the closet. He comes to stand behind me. His voice is low as he explains what he plans to do, "I am using a few of my neckties. One will be tied over your eyes. You will lose the ability to see. But, I think you will like how it heightens the experience."

As my vision disappeared, Edward leaned in and ran his hands up and down my sides. He tells me that he will lift me into the center of the bed. Very slowly and gently, I am placed on the bed. Edward moves my ankles apart and tells me that two more neckties will be used to bind my legs to the posts at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward is running his palms from the ankles to my knees. "Please answer, baby." I nod and say, "I am okay Edward." Edward pulls my right leg straight and loops the necktie around my ankle. As he ties the other end to the post, I feel anxious. Edward makes quick work of my other leg.

"Now I need you to reach above your head. I will use the last two neckties to bind your wrists to the top of the bed. Are you still okay?" "Yes, Edward. I am okay." When Edward ties my first wrist, I am starting to shake. Edward stops and begins to untie me. I shake my head, back and forth.

I feel Edward's warm hands on either side of my face. "Talk to me. Tell me how you are feeling. Right now!" Edward's voice is very soft and worried. "I am nervous. I have never done anything like this before. But, I am also excited. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, baby. It makes perfect sense. I only want to make you feel good. I will not hurt you. I will never hurt you." "I know Edward. I trust you. I know you. I know you will not harm me." "Shall I continue, baby?" "Please Edward, tie me down."

I feel Edward tie my other wrist. I can hear him breathing. His inhales are deep and his exhales seem shaky. I sense he is looking at me. But, he doesn't touch me. "Bella, I have another question? Please answer with your words. When did you plan meeting me at the door with no clothes on?"

"This morning. When I flashed you as you were pulling away. Your eyes were so large and you looked like you would devour me. I sorta-kinda liked the thought of that."

"Oh, baby. There is no sorta-kinda about it. I am going to devour you. You are now at my mercy and I will make you feel things you have never felt before."

"Isabella, are you ready to play? Please answer with yes." I utter one word, "Yes!"


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 52

Bella's POV

"_Isabelle, are you ready to play? Please answer with yes." I utter one word, "Yes!"_

"I want you to know that I am well pleased with you, Isabelle. It makes me happy that you are willing to try something new with me. I will explain what I am wanting to do before I even begin. I will always ask if you are willing to proceed. If you are not wanting to do something, please say 'No.' That is all it will take for me to stop. If you are willing, please say, 'Yes.' Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"That is wonderful, baby. I do have a question for you. Do you own any toys? Please answer with 'yes or no'. "No."

"That is fine. I am going to the kitchen for a few minutes. I have a few items to retrieve. I will explain each item when I come back here. I will also explain how I will use them on your body. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"You are such a good girl, Isabella. I will be right back." Edward leans down to kiss my lips and then he walks away. 'This is sorta-kinda stimulating. My body feels as if it is on high alert. My skin is covered with goosebumps. My limbs are straining in Edward's neckties. My bosom feels heavy with want.'

I hear Edward whistling as he returns to the bedroom. "You have a wonderfully stocked kitchen, my dear. We shall experiment with a few items I discovered in your drawers and from the freezer." I feel a few very cold drops fall on my bosom. "I should apologize for getting you wet, Isabelle. Though, I can see and smell that you are already wet. And I like the effect of the cold drops of water on your chest."

"I will tell you all that I brought with me from the kitchen. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes."

"I have a bowl of cold water. There are several ice cubes in the water. I also have a plastic spatula, a wire whisk, a plastic strawberry huller and two clothespins. May I tell you what I want to do with these gadgets, Isabelle? Please answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"I want to slide an ice cube down the center of your body. From your forehead to your chin. From your chin to the valley between your bosom. And then down to your adorable belly button. Finally, I will bring the ice cube between your thighs. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes."

Edward touches my cheek with his lips. He then touches my forehead with the very cold ice cube. "Aahh!" "I know it is cold, baby. It is cold, but you look so hot. I am so turned on right now. You are beautiful. Your submission is such a lovely gift to me. Thank you, Isabella."

Edward glides the ice cube down my body. 'I will overcome the need to shiver.' Edward chuckles and says, "I will not penalize you if your filter disappears." 'Thank goodness!' "At least, not today."

I can feel that the ice cube is nearly melted and I feel Edward reach over to the side table. "Your hot little body is melting the ice quickly. I am needing a second ice cube to get to the finish line." Edward trails his fingers holding the ice cube slowly down to the 'finish line'. I am startled when the cold enters inside me.

"Oohh!" I pull my hips away from Edward's hand. "I did tell you that you are at my mercy." Edward's words scare me. I am about to say, 'Stop!', but one of Edward's hands (the warm one) rubs up and down my legs. Edward says, "I want to proceed, Isabella. I will stop anytime you tell me to. I will not hurt you. Do you want to proceed, Isabella?"

"Um... Yes?"

"What is it, baby? Are you afraid? Please tell me what you want." Edward's voice is full of concern. "I am not afraid of you, Edward. I am worried about how I am wanting to react."

Edward has moved up to the top of the bed. His lips are next to my ear, "Let go, Bella. Feel what is happening. Do not think, just feel. Any way you react is correct. This is new to you. You are doing so well, baby."

I take a deep breath and loudly say, "Yes!"

"Yes! You are all that is wonderful Isabella. I am going to use my mouth now. I am moving my body down to your ankles. I will kiss and lick my way up and down each leg. Then I am stopping for a snack."

Edward's hands slide up and down my legs. His touch is gentle as he massages my calves and my thighs. On the last pass, Edward's mouth is right 'there.' I am trying to remain quiet. But, I begin moaning and bucking my hips. Edward pulls away and tells me, "Let me hear you, Isabella. You do not need to stay quiet now."

"Edward! Please, please, please!" "I did promise to be even more thorough with you tonight after dinner. My bad, I couldn't wait." Edward laughs at his joke. "You are good, so good, so good. Edward I am going to .."

"I want you to, baby. I want to make you feel so good." Edward then attacks between my thighs. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!' My body tenses and I feel the wetness rush out of me. I hear Edward say, "Oh baby, all over my tongue. Perfect."

Edward crawls up my body and presses his lips to mine. "Taste how good it is, Isabella," Edward slips his tongue inside my mouth. 'It does taste good. I never knew.' "We are going to have so much fun, Isabella. There is so much to teach you, to share with you."

"Yes!"


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 53

Bella's POV

"How are you doing baby? Please answer." Edward's voice is very low and seems hesitant. "Edward, I am doing well. How are you?" "I am in awe of you, Bella. You have such trust in me and want to please me so much. That is quite a gift."

Edward kisses my lips while his hands touch me. "I just want to make you feel so good. Do you feel good, Bella?" "No." "Bella, have I hurt you? Please tell me where you hurt. What is wrong?"

"Edward, take a breath. I answered 'no' to if I feel good. But, I do feel amazing! Good is not a good enough word." Edward stops moving for a few minutes. Then he is all fingers and lips. His hands move to my waist and his fingers begin tickling me. "No!, Stop!, Don't tickle me!" I am gasping as I try to talk and keep from laughing.

Edward's attack ends as suddenly as it began. "Now Isabella. That is one form of punishment. There. 'pinch' Are. 'pinch' Others. 'pinch' What have you to say to that?" I softly whisper, "Do that again. Please."

"Isabella, I forgot to tell you what I was doing first. I should have warned you that I was going to tickle you. Though, that would have ruined the surprise. I was using the strawberry huller on your bosom. Specifically, your nipples. You seem to enjoy me pinching you. I want to continue. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes!"

"Isabella, I also have two clothespins I want to use on you. They would pinch your nipples. They would stay in place until I decide to remove them. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Yes!"

Edward fondles my bosom and sucks one entire nipple into his mouth. His teeth bite down gently. His mouth pops off and then I feel a sharp pinch. 'Sugar! Honey! Iced! Tea!' "Isabella, is it too much? Please tell me how you are doing"

"Edward, it is painful. But, it is a good kind. Does that make sense?" "Yes, baby, pain can hurt, but pain can also bring pleasure. Are you willing to proceed, Isabella?"

"Oohh, yes!"

"Very good!" Edward's fingers pluck my other nipple and then he sucks it into his mouth. I feel another sharp pinch. "Mmmmmm. Edward-d-d-d." "Try not to talk, unless I ask you to do so." "Aahh, mmmm." Edward tugs on the clothespins. 'Sugar! Honey! Iced! Tea!' "Does that feel good or does that hurt, Isabella? Please answer."

"Both." Edward tugs again and asks "How about now?" "Take them off! Now! It hurts too much." Edward releases the torture devices and immediately begins to rub me. He kisses and sucks gently, apologizing for hurting me. "Should we stop, Bella? Do you want to end this?"

"No!" I shake my head back and forth.

Edward's lips find mine and between kisses, he asks, "I would like to untie you now." I start shaking my head back and forth again. "Not to stop everything, baby. Just so we can make love. I need to be inside you. I need yours hands on me. Would that be okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward! I need to feel you inside me." Edward removes the necktie covering my eyes first. I blink several times as I try to focus on Edward's beautiful eyes. "I may not want to cover your eyes again. I love to see your expressions when we love each other."

Edward makes quick work of removing the rest of the ties. He rubs Bella's ankles and wrists with soothing motions. He kisses where each knot had been and inspects to ensure there are no bruises.

Edward lowers his body on top of Bella's. Bella takes Edward's ear lobe into her mouth and bites down. She then whispers, "I just wanna try one thing .."


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 54

Bella's POV

"What does my little sweetheart want to try?" Edward smiles down at me. His smile morphs into that smirk. He adds the wagging eyebrows for effect. "Don't distract me with your cuteness! I have been flat on my back for quite some time. I would like you to be flat on your back. Would that work for you, sweet cheeks?"

Edward does not answer. He simply flips us over. He looks up at me and wags his eyebrows again. "So, what do you want to try?" "Edward, I want to ride you." "Okay! I get the better view. I can see your face. I can see your bosom, bouncing. I can feel you surround me. I can touch you."

"Two words, Edward. Two words. Reverse cowgirl!" "Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowgirl! Turn your sexy little self around and climb on!" I lean down and kiss Edward's mouth. I smile and say, "You are such a smooth talker."

I stand up in the bed and twirl to face the end of the bed. Edward's hands fall to the sheets and he mutters, "You are gonna be the death of me." I look over my shoulder at Edward's face and he has a dreamy look. I shake my arse and Edward's eyes snap up to mine.

"You really shouldn't have done that, baby." Edward reaches up with one hand and pinches said arse. "Ow! That was uncalled for!" Edward smirks again and says, "I'll do it again if you don't mount me. Right now!"

I fall to my knees. Right over Edward. I reach down and take him into my hand. I stroke up and down a few times. Edward's hands grab my hips and he presses up as I push down. "Oohh, yes!"

"Yes, indeed. You feel so good, baby. I may have a new favorite position." I pump my body up and down and Edward stops talking. He does start moaning. His hands hold tight to my waist as he helps lift me and lower me, over and over.

My body begins to shake and I call out his name. "Ed-d-d-ward-d-d. I am com ..." My body tenses and releases. Edward has sat up and wrapped his arms around my body. His lips suck on the back of my neck and the top of my shoulders. "Bel-la!" He roars out and I feel him fill me. He shudders and whispers his love for me.

"Oh Edward, I love you!" Edward inhales deeply and falls back onto the mattress with a big exhale. Taking me with him. We lay still, with me on top of Edward. I start to giggle and cannot stop. "What's so funny, pretty lady?"

"Did I break you? Are you okay, Edward?" I attempt to roll off of Edward, but he just holds me tight. "Stay right here," Edward pulls me deeper into his embrace. "I just want to hold you for a few more minutes."

"M-kay baby," I whisper to him. 'I could fall asleep just like this.' "Hey, Edward? What do you call a body pillow when it really is a body?" "I would say 'A Bella', but you probably have another answer.

"I would say 'A dream come true.' I move my body so my front is laying on Edward's front. "Yes, Bella, you are. You are a dream come true. I love you"


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 55

Bella's POV

The full length of my body is laying on the length of Edward. (Just imagine that with me, dear reader) My head is nestled against his chest. Edward's chin rests on top of my head. My feet reach the top of his calves. 'What a tall man he is. Me likey.' Edward's chest begins to shake as he laughs. "What is so funny, buddy?" Edward hugs me and kisses my forehead, "You are so sweet. I love that you think you are just having a thought, when you are really saying it out loud. No filter, baby."

"I was taking inventory of how we measure against each other. You are a tall man. I am a petite woman. Yet, we fit together just right." "Yes, Bella, we do fit together just right. But right now, we should get up and around. We need to get ready."

I lift my body up from my Edward pillow and ask, "Get ready for what?" "We have dinner reservations for nine o'clock at a nice restaurant. I gets to strut around with you on my arm." Edward runs his hands through my hair and lifts up to kiss my lips.

"But, first things first. Let me up and I will run a warm bubble bath for you. I will even wash your hair and body. While you soak. I will take a quick shower. We need to leave in an hour."

A few minutes later, I am sitting inside the big tub. By. Myself. Edward is laughing as he pours water over my head. "You have such pouty lips, baby. You make me want to bite them." I use my hands to push my hair back from my face. I look up at Edward and flutter my eyelashes. Edward laughs harder. "I will resist you. For now. When we come back here, I will be all over you. I promise."

"Well, as long as you promise." I take the sponge from Edward's hands and wash my own body. "Take your shower, buddy. Time's a wasting." "I do sorta-kinda like when you get bossy. Just as long as I get to be in charge sometimes." I reach my hand to Edward's hand and shake, "Deal." Edward shakes my hand once more and says, "Deal!"

As we walk to the car, Edward is patting my arse and hips. "Why are you abusing me? Or are you looking for these" I hold the keys above my head. 'Oops, that is not a good idea.' "Works for me," Edward smirks as he grabs said keys from my hand. "I know we just talked about how tall you are, so I have no excuse for trying to play keep away from you."

Edward walks me to the passenger side of the car and opens the door to help me sit. 'Such a gentleman' _Sigh. _"I have my moments. Though, I must say, being around you brings out my gentle nature. It also brings out my beast." Edward leans into the car to kiss me and then closes the door.

We drive to La Bella Italia. Unbeknownst to Edward, I have been to this restaurant before. "You have picked one of the best restaurants offered here in Port Angeles, Edward. You will really like the food and service."

I look at Edward's profile and see a sweet smile. "I was given this restaurant as a good place to take a date." Edward side eyes me and says, "In case I forget to say this later, I have had the best time with you today."

_Cue an even bigger sigh._


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not a wine connoisseur, though I do appreciate a good glass with an excellent meal. I also like the Internet and use it to appear smarter than I actually am. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 56

Bella's POV

Edward is talking with the hostess. He keeps looking over at me, as I stand near the podium. He smiles 'my smile' at me, and I can almost retract my claws. Edward's expression turns into a frown. 'Oh, he better hurry up and get away from that woman.' Edward looks from me to the hostess. I can see when realization dawns on him. 'Oh, look at the smug man. He thinks he has something over me now. We shall see.' I realize Edward is walking to me with his hands outstretched. 'Play it cool, Bella.'

"I am sorry that took so long, baby. You look upset. Are you hungry, or something?" 'The man has the nerve to smirk at me.' "Oh, baby, I could see you muttering before. Care to share with the class? I do like to smirk at you. Usually I get a very good reaction."

"Excuse me, Mister and Missus Cullen, please follow me to your table." The woman turns abruptly and walks to the back of the restaurant. Edward grabs my left hand and pulls me behind him. And me, being me, trip and begin to fall. Edward turns around to steady me and whispers in my ear, "I don't mind carrying you to the table."

"I love being in your arms, but not in such a public setting." Edward's eyes darken and I wonder what just raced through his mind. "I'll tell you after we order," Edward tells me.

Edward pulls my chair out for me and slides into the chair right next to me. "M-kay, if that is where you want to sit." The hostess looks unpleased as she looks at my Edward. I narrow my eyes and am about to ask her to leave, when Edward grabs my hand. He kisses said hand and brings our intertwined hands to rest on the top of the table.

Edward looks into my eyes and I nearly forget my name. Until, I hear him say, "Heidi, may we .." I know for a fact that my name is not 'Heidi' and I try to pull my hand from Edward's grasp. Edward's grip tightens and he continues to look into my eyes, while saying, "We need a few minutes." I sense that 'Heidi' has flounced away.

"You seem to be upset and probably have a few choice words to share with me. Please know that I couldn't tell you anything about her, except for her name. I know that you are my Bella. You have long, beautiful hair that I love to run my fingers through. You have the most lovely dark brown eyes. Your lips are full and so kissable. Your body is just the right fit for mine. In. Every. Way."

"Keep talking buddy." I let out a sigh. "Bella, I only see you. I only hear you. I only want you. I will say that I am sorta-kinda flattered that you seem jealous. You are adorable when you are trying to remain calm. Am I forgiven for whatever has made you upset?"

"I am not upset with you." I look into Edward's eyes and shrug. I lift my right hand and put my thumb and index finger an inch apart. "Okay, I was getting upset. You are such a yummy man and I want you to myself. I have always been one to share my toys with my friends and others. But, you. No. I will not share you."

Edward lifts the hand he is still holding and kisses it gently. "The same goes for me, sweetheart. I am fine with sharing most anything. But. Not. You!" "But, Edward, I did not like that you and 'Heidi' were talking where I couldn't listen. She seemed to be standing too close to you."

Edward lets out a laugh and wraps his right arm around my shoulders. He pulls me close to his side and whispers, "I was ensuring we would be seated at a more private table. I would like to talk about a few important things with you. We don't need to worry if others can hear us."

"M-kay." I lean more into Edward's side. "Though, I am very hungry, just for the record. I am glad we will have a chance to talk about some important things. I need to share more with you." Edward nods his head toward a server coming toward our table. "You know what you want. I know what I want too." "Edward, are you talking about food, or .." "Baby, I am talking about food for now, but definitely 'or' for after."

"My name is Alex and I will be your server tonight. May I offer a bottle of wine or some other beverage?" Edward grabs the wine list and just as quickly shuts it. He hands it back to Alex and asks for a bottle of rose. Alex suggests a bottle from the 'Ancient Hill Estate Winery' from British Columbia.

Edward nods his head and is given the first small sample of the rose. Edward holds the goblet up, swirls the liquid around, sniffs the wine and takes a small taste. He holds the liquid in his mouth and swishes it before swallowing. "This is excellent Alex. Please pour Bella a serving."

Edward looks at my face and says, "What? Is something wrong?" I grab a hold of Edward's thigh and squeeze. I squeak out, "Um, no. I enjoyed watching you examine the wine. "So did I," says Alex. He then winks at Edward and walks away.

"Please be upset that our server would like to proposition me." Edward side eyes me and sees that I am trying to not laugh. "Go ahead, laugh it up. That has actually happened to me before." And, I lose it. Literally. I laugh so hard, I begin to cough. Edward pats my back and lifts my left arm above my head. 'I am so embarrassed.'

Once I am under control, Edward lifts a glass of water to me. "I would make another comment, but I don't want to wear this glass of water. It has ice in it and would hurt if you tossed it at me." I smile and use my fingers to take a small piece of ice out of my glass. "Oh, I think I have learned how to use ice now."

"Good girl," Edward kisses my temple and lifts his goblet and says, "I propose a toast." I sit and smile at him. "Lovely Bella, Vorrei che per una vita di felicita con voi."

Important facts:

_Ancient Hill Estate Winery' is located in British Columbia. It is a small vineyard and has been operating for around sixty years._

Translations:

_Vorrei che per una vita di felicità con voi means I wish for a lifetime of happiness with you._


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 57

Bella's POV

I sigh deeply and put my arms around Edward's neck. I pull him down to me and kiss him deeply. "I do not know what you said, but it sounded beautiful." Edward leans in for another kiss, though he is looking past me. Edward whispers, "Kiss me again. Our server is watching." I gladly play along.

We pull away and lift our goblets. "Please repeat what you said, Edward." "Gladly, my sweet lady, _Vorrei che per una vita di felicità con voi. It means I wish for a lifetime of happiness with you."_ 'Talk to me like that in bed and I could be talked into more playing.'

"Good to know, baby. That is so good to know. And yes, you did say that out loud." Edward runs his hand up and down my back, saying, "But, I like that. That your thoughts come out."

Alex steps up to our table and has a pad and pencil in his hands. His eyes are downcast when he asks what we would like to eat. Edward looks at me with a small smile, "Bella, what would you like?" I direct my attention to Alex and tell him I would like Mushroom Ravioli and a garden salad with no dressing. Edward orders Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and an order of bread sticks.

When we are finally alone again, Edward leans back and motions with his hands, "Let me have it. I know you have questions and comments." I raise one eyebrow, "I do have a few things to ask."

I settle back into my chair. The main reason is to put a little distance between Edward's body and mine. 'He is too distracting.' Edward, once again, smirks at me. He doesn't say a word. 'Smart man.' Edward lets out a small huff, but remains quiet.

"Okay, first, why did Heidi ask Mister and Missus Cullen to follow her to the table? "May I speak, Bella?" I nod yes. "She was too forward. She made me uncomfortable. I would have suggested going to another restaurant, though I know you were happy to be here. I was willing to suffer for you." "And .."

Edward blows out a breath and finishes, "I knew if I said you were my wife, she would back down." I snort, "So you were using me. I don't know how I feel about that." Edward reaches for my hand and strokes it with his thumb. "What if I said I plan on using you in another way all together later."

"Fine! I cannot be upset with your logic and with your promises. How about when I said I like being with you, but not in such a public way?" "Correction, my dear. You said you love being in my arms, but not in such a public setting." "And .."

Edward simply smiles and says, "A thought went through my head. I pictured you laid out on blanket in a field of flowers, on a clear sunny day. We were without clothes. We were making love outside. Twas a wonderful image." "Wouldn't that be a private setting?" I ask Edward.

"Yes, it would be. I suppose a public setting would be an elevator. Hmmm, that was hot." Edward's eyes grow very dark. "Another place could be a park, a movie theater. Oh, a drive-in theater .." I grab Edward's hand, "Been thinking about those places?" Edward nods his head. "Good, I will work to make them happen."

Edward leans to kiss me. "I sure am glad we met. I love you so much." "As am I, Edward, and I do too."

"Another thing, how did you know to lift my hand when I was choking?" Edward does that one shoulder shrug. "I remember my Mom helping a friend of hers once that way. I just have always done it that way." I nod and say, "Remind me to thank your Mom sometime."

Edward smiles widely and says, "I will. I will remind you to thank my Mom. That was actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Edward takes a big gulp and rushes out, "WouldyouliketovisitwhereIliveandmeetmyparents?"

I sink back into my chair, feeling deflated and suddenly sad. "When do you need to go home, Edward?" I cannot look at him. I feel tears ready to fall from my eyes. Edward pushes his chair back and grabs me. He lifts me and plops me on his lap. "Edward! We are in a restaurant. I cann.."

Edward puts his index finger over my lips, "Hush! I can only imagine what you are thinking. I am here for a few more weeks. I will need to travel back to New York after that. But, BUT! I will be coming back. I would prefer if you could come with me. I could show you my life, bb."

I giggle at that, "What is bb?" "That means before Bella. I had a good life. But, it was never enough. I knew I wanted more. And, I found it." Edward squeezes me and kisses my lips. "I found you. You are the more I have wanted. The more I have needed. You are my life."

The tears begin to fall now. Edward hands me his napkin and begins to rock us back and forth. "It is okay, baby. I've got you. I've got you." I feel kisses on my face and warm hands running up and down my back.

"Please turn your head, Edward." Edward takes the napkin from me and pulls a handkerchief from his pocket. He presses it to my nose and says, "Blow." I look into his eyes, shrug my shoulders and do what he asks. "You are perfect for me, Edward." Edward wipes my cheeks with his thumbs and agrees, "Yes, I am perfect. My Mom has always said so." I slap at Edward's chest and laugh. "And now I have you saying it. You and my Mom are too very smart ladies. She is going to love you."

"Ahem." "Oh, hello Alex."

"Is everything okay? Can I assist with anything?" Alex is asking me, though looking at Edward. I decide to answer for Edward. "We are fine. I get a little emotional when it is that time of the month. Edward knows just how to make me feel better. Aren't I a lucky, lucky girl?" Alex has a pinched look on his face.

"Um, your dinner is ready. Shall I serve it now?" "Please do, Alex. And thank you so much, for everything."

I climb from Edward's lap and return to my chair. We are treated to the wonderful aroma of our food and are soon eating and sharing. I laugh as Edward requests no mushrooms in anything I share with him. Our time is filled with sighs and laughter. We enjoy our time together talking about personal likes and dislikes.

"Um, Bella. I need to ask you just one thing." "You can ask me anything Edward." "Is it your time of the month?"

_I wonder what Edward is hoping to do when they get home - lol_


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not a Doctor in any form. I researched effective options and found one that would work for my lifestyle. I do not own . I just like to come across as an intelligent woman. Also, I was a Girl Scout a million years ago. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 58

Bella's POV

Edward's innocent little question causes me to start laughing again. "Would that be a problem for after dinner activities, buddy?" Edward opens his mouth and then shuts it. He smiles at me and then shakes his head. "I would not want to make you uncomfortable by sexing you up during this time. We could sit on the sofa and watch a movie. Then, when we go to bed, we can cuddle and have more stimulating pillow talk."

"That does sound like a nice plan. If it was that time of the month for me." Cue me smirking. Cue Edward growling at me. "Don't tease me like that baby. I would very happily hold you all night. But if other things can happen, I would be even happier." I nod my head in agreement. "I have that shot. Every 11 to 12 weeks." I look into Edward's confused face. "Do you even know what I am talking about?"

"Not a clue, sweetheart. What is this shot you have?" Edward's handsome face is so adorable when he doesn't know what is going on. 'Probably doesn't happen often.' "Bella, I find, with you, there have been many times I do not know what is going on. I just smile and go along for the ride."

I pretend taking out my eyeglasses and putting them on. I clear my throat and give my best no-nonsense explanation to Edward. (This is word for word from the website.) _'The __Depo-Provera is a birth control method for women. It is made up of a hormone similar to _progesterone_and is given as an injection by a doctor into the woman's arm or buttocks. Each shot provides protection against pregnancy for up to 12 to 14 weeks, but the shot must be received once every 12 weeks to provide full protection.' _

Edward is looking at me with his mouth hanging open. "TMI Edward?" He shakes his head and smiles, "No, Bella. I am glad to know all this. I suppose we really should have talked about birth control before now. I never used anything and I never asked if you were covered. My bad."

"You bad. My bad. We're bad. But when we're bad, we're very good." I smile at Edward and see that he is trying not to laugh. "You amaze me. That sounds like you read it right off a Internet website." Edward strokes my hand and asks, "So where have you had your shot given?"

"Edward!" I lightly smack his chest (again) and laugh, "I'll never tell." "Isabella!" Edward grabs both of my hands and brings them to his lips. He kisses each finger and whispers, "I have ways of making you talk, darling."

'When did it get so hot in here?' "Having lust filled thoughts, my dear?" Edward smirks and pulls on my hands so that I am falling into his arms. "Just wait until I get you home. You and I need to have a horizontal conversation."

I start to shake. I am trying not to laugh, but it bubbles out anyway. "What is so funny, little girl?" I sit up straight and stop myself for giggling. "Please do not tickle me. It is too much for me. You are so good at it." I bat my eyelashes trying to get my way.

"I really hadn't thought about tickling you. I was thinking a whole different direction." Edward shrugs his shoulders and says, "But, if the lady wants to be tickled, the lady shall be tickled." I shake my head and simply say, "No thanks. I'll pass. I will tell you where I get my shot. But, I need to whisper it." Edward leans so his ear is next to my lips. I stick my tongue out and lick the shell of his ear and breath out. I love that this effects Edward as it does me.

"I get the shot in my arse." I sit back and smugly look into Edward's eyes. "You do not play fair, little girl." I hold up three fingers and snort. "I promise to be good, Edward." "Were you a girl scout when you were younger, Bella?" I shake my head and answer, "No, we had no troop in the town I grew up in." "The next time you get a shot, I promise to kiss your arse and make it all better."

"You are perfect, Edward. Now, what's this about your Mom always telling you this?" I wonder about an upcoming meeting with 'the parents'. "Bella, my Mom and Pops are wonderful people. They will be so happy to meet you. They will love you instantly, as I do. Well, not exactly as I do, but you know what I mean."

"When might I meet them?" I feel nervous. I have never met 'the parents' before. Edward grabs my hands again and pulls me into his lap. Again. 'Not that I am complaining.' "Baby, when I am finished with business meetings here at Newton and Associates, we can fly to New York. I will have at least two weeks of meetings to attend while we are there. My assistant will be so excited to meet you. She will become your best friend. You will be shopping until you are dropping, if I know Alice."

I start shaking my head, "I don't do shopping, Edward. I purchase most things online. That includes clothes." Edward laughs, "Alice is either going to convert you or die trying. "I will not be forced to shop, Edward. I know my own style and know my own mind. I do not like to go and be fussed over. I don't do spas and salons. I am a simple gal." Edward just smiles at me and pats my back. I mutter into his chest, "I am serious. I will not go shopping unless I want to."

"My Mom likes to visit the museums and take walks. Would you like to do that? My Mom will be happy to entertain you while I am busy at meetings. I will be very happy to entertain you each and every evening. There will be a few events to attend over the two weekends we are in the city."

I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and tell him, "I look forward to seeing New York through your eyes. And, just being entertained by you each and every evening. Shall we go entertain each other now?"

Edward raises his hand and loudly says, "Check!"


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not John Wayne, nor am I Maureen O'Hara. I have no rights to the wonderful movie, 'The Quiet Man.' I watch it every St. Patrick's Day. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 59

Bella's POV

Edward pays the bill, helps me to my feet and escorts me to the car quicker than I can think. I begin to reconsider what our plans for the rest of the evening will be. "Um, Edward .." Edward reaches to grab my hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses it. He doesn't take his eyes off the road, "We will be home very soon, baby."

"Edward, I think we need to complete the talk we have been repeatedly starting before we make it to the bedroom. I have things I want to share with you." "Bella, I have things I want to share with you, too. However, I wasn't planning on making it all the way to the bedroom." Edward squeezes my hand and continues, "I need you. The talking can wait. I can't wait. Please don't ask me to wait, baby."

I pull my hand from Edward's grasp. "Bel-la, please. I will beg. I will fall on my knees. I will promise the moon and the stars to you. Please, baby." "Edward! No! Please do not beg and make promises like that. We will make love, but we really have to talk first. I am serious about this." I have crossed my arms in front of my bosom. "Well, that doesn't really help me." Edward points to my chest area. "This dress fits you just right, but when you smoosh your perky twosome together, I nearly lose my ability to speak."

I immediately place on hands on my lap. I look down at myself and smirk. I side eye Edward to notice he has the steering wheel in a death grip. "Do not smile or smirk or bat your eyelashes at me, little girl. I will agree to talking for thirty minutes. Not a second longer. And, when I say 'time is up!', you better be naked. Or your pretty little dress and undergarments will be rags."

_Shiver!_

I agree to Edward's terms as we pull into the driveway. Edward pulls the car into the garage and reaches for my hand. Again. 'I love how he touches me.' "Good to know, Bella. I do have a question for you. Does the thirty minutes begin now or when we enter the house?" I snort and say, "Nice try, buddy. The thirty minutes will begin when we are in a comfortable position. After we each have a chance to freshen up and get something to drink. And, no patty-fingers, if you please. The proprieties at all times."

I move quickly into the kitchen and run toward my bedroom. Edward appears at the doorway just as I am closing it. "Oh no Bella, or should I say Mary Kate, there'll be no locks or bolts between us." I smile as I look at Edward's face. The smile quickly drops. Edward doesn't look happy or to be teasing. Edward steps toward me and I step back. Each step forward from him, brings me one step backward. I soon run out of floor and am against the side of my bed.

"Edward, are you angry with me?" 'Please say no, please say no, please say no.' Edward leans against me and places his hands on the top of the quilt on either side of my hips. "I am not angry with you, baby. I am so very turned on that I am trying to not rip your clothes off of you. I want to throw you on the top of this bed and bury myself deeply inside you. I want to pound into you until you fall apart, all around me."

Edward sighs and bends his knees so he can look me square in the eyes. He softly says, "I am giving thirty minutes. But, that is all I can give. No matter where we are in our conversation, when the time is up .." "It is up. I understand Edward. This is difficult for me, too. I believe that the talking needs to happen. First."

Edward steps back from me. He smiles, though his hands are clenched into fists. "I would never hurt you, baby. I love you. How about I put on a sauce pan to make hot chocolate. I will pull out mugs and a few peanut butter cookies? Meet me in the living room when you are ready."

Edward spins on his heel and is down the hall before I blink. 'He will be the death of me.' I walk into the closet and pull out a comfortable pair of sleep pants and a tank top. I consider removing my undergarments, but reconsider. Edward's eyes will zone in on my perkiness and that will be the end of any talking tonight.

I walk into the living room to see Edward pacing back and forth before the fireplace. "I am sorry I took so long. I needed to freshen up a little bit." Edward stops moving and looks at me. "You look cute in your pajamas, sweetheart. I hope they are not your favorite pair." Edward looks at me with dark eyes and I instantly understand that I will be throwing this pair away.

"Please sit down, Bella. I made you a cup of cocoa." Edward sits in the chair opposite the sofa and holds onto the arm rests tightly. "Thank you for making us a snack. But, Edward, how did you know I had peanut butter cookies?" Edward moves his hands in the top of his thighs and smiles at me. "Because I could smell them. You made these while I was working. I can hardly wait to taste them. Are you comfortable? (I nod) Are you ready for your snack? (I nod, again) Good, good. I have set an alarm on my cell phone to go off in thirty minutes. Let's begin."

_A little theater lesson: The Quiet Man was made in 1952, starring John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara. It was directed by the great John Ford. The screenplay by Frank S. Nugent was based on a 1933 Saturday Evening Post short story by Maurice Walsh called 'The Green Rushes.' The scenery in the movie is stunning and shows the beauty of Ireland. The fist fight in the movie is needed, though sorta-kinda funny too._


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I do not own any team in the NFL. It's a nice dream though. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 60

Bella's POV

I decide to not waste time and begin to talk. I want to share so many things with Edward. He may know that I work, though I have never mentioned what I do. 'Or what I own.' "What was that Bella? What do you own?" I smile at Edward and hope he likes what I have to tell him.

"I am an ordinary kind of gal. I like simple things." Edward snorts and mimes driving a car and shifting gears. "I do like simple things, though I have a few things that are not simple. I do own my house, outright. I do own my sweet car, outright. I also own my company. It is called, 'SPI'." Edward leans forward and asks, "What does 'SPI' stand for?"

"It stands for Swan Publishing Inc. It is based in Seattle. I have a large office building there. My offices are on the top floor. I also own and operate a helicopter. That is normally how I get to and from Seattle. I also owntheSeattleSeahawksFootballteam."

Edward's next actions have me laughing so hard. First, he looks so shocked. This is followed by a look of complete happiness. Edward stands up and does the manly fist pump thingy. He then steps over the coffee table. 'His yummy legs are that long.' Edward plops down next to me and suddenly I am being kissed all over my face.

"You" kiss "Are" kiss "Yummy" kiss "Too" kiss. Edward lifts me to sit on his lap. He has me in a tight hug and keeps kissing me. "My baby owns a football team! This is so cool." I shove Edward's chest. "Is that all that you are excited about?" Edward stops kissing me and looks guilty when his eyes meet mine.

"Oh baby, no, no. I am excited about the football team ownership thing. But, I am so glad to learn everything else." I interrupt him, "There is more." I remove myself from Edward's lap. I indicate with my thumb that he should go sit in the chair again. "Okay, okay. I am moving." Edward walks around the coffee table and sits down at the edge of the chair. "Please sit back and get comfortable Edward."

"I take it, that you like football. What is your favorite team?" Edward looks at me and actually says, "Duh!" "I am sure I do not know who you cheer for. I am a life-long Seahawks fan. My Dad prefers baseball to football. I grew up watching the Mariners with him. But, I have always liked football better. Who do you like, Edward?"

"I am a New York boy. I cheer for the New York Giants. Though, I am not very loyal. Um, I mean to their football team. I could easily become a big fan of the Seahawks." Edward's leg is bouncing and his voice is shaky. "I am a very faithful and loyal man, Bella. I am your biggest fan." He looks at me and smiles a most sincere smile. 'I am gonna melt into a big pile of goo.'

"I am pleased you enjoy football. We have this in common. Now, on to the more. I have told you that I have a publishing company. The headquarters is in Seattle. There are a few more offices." I look at Edward and see that he is at the edge of the seat again. "Where are the other offices, baby?"

"One is upstairs. One is in London. The other one is in .." I start laughing at Edward's antics. He has fallen off the chair, onto his knees. "Don't keep me in suspense, Bella. Where is the other office?"

"Two words, Edward. New. York." Edward has me in his arms and is jumping around the room before I can blink. I am getting dizzy and ask him to stop moving. "I am sorry Bella. I am so excited. You have a reason to travel to New York. I have a reason to travel to Seattle. This is perfect!"

I am puzzled and ask, "Besides me, why do you have a reason to travel to Seattle?" "Baby, my Bella, I own a Consulting firm. My main office is in New York. I just bought controlling interest in Newton and Associates and have a few other options opening up to me in Seattle. I will be purchasing an office building in Seattle to become my west coast headquarters."

I jump into Edward's arms and we start twirling around. "Well, that is something to be excited about." Edward stops and nearly drops me as he asks, "Did you say something about a helicopter?" Before I can answer, the alarm on Edward's cell phone goes off. I step back from Edward and start running to the bedroom. I am thisclosetomakingit to my door, before I am caught. Edward hefts me over his shoulder and he yells "Time is up! Come with me!"


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 61

Bella's POV

Edward stomps into the bedroom and stops. "I like what you have done with the place, baby." He lowers me to the floor and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Me thinks someone is expecting to get lucky tonight." I slide my arms up Edward's chest and around his neck, "Me knows someone is getting lucky tonight!"

"First things first, baby. We need to strip you of your clothes." Edward's hands fist the material of my tank top. He starts at the hem and rips upward. "Whoops." Edward's fingers grab onto the sides of my sleep pants. He yanks the material out and down. "Uh oh." "You, my dear, have five seconds to remove your undergarments before they become rags."

I reach behind my back and unclasp my bra. I toss it toward Edward's face. I shimmy my panties down my legs and kick them where he had been standing. But I don't see where they land. I am suddenly flat on my back, looking up into Edward's dark eyes. 'I think I am in trouble.' "You think right, little girl. You get a choice for your punishment. Either I tickle you or I spank you."

My mouth opens, but I cannot say a word. "Decide, Bella. Or I will decide for you." I shake my head and reach my hands up to ward off Edward's quick and powerful hands. 'This does me no good. No good at all.' "No, no good at all. So, I decide you will get a little spanking."

Edward lifts and flips me over his lap. 'When did he sit down on the bed?!' My arse is on display. 'My arse! Is on! Display!' Edward rubs one palm over my lower cheeks and asks me to let him do this. "It is such a beautiful arse. Baby, let me try this one thing."

I struggle to remain calm. 'He promised to never hurt me. Can I let him? I do trust him.' "Just a few taps Bella. I want to try this with you. I want you to experience this."

I lie still and mumble out a quiet "Okay, I trust you, Edward." Edward says, "You are such a good girl. I am so proud of you." 'That makes no sense.' I feel Edward's palm rub my derriere. 'His touch is so light and gentle.' "Your skin is soft and smooth, Bella." Edward grabs one side of my backside and squeezes a little harder. "Does that feel good?" I simply nod. "Please use your words, Bella."

"Yes." Edward chuckles and asks me to elaborate a little bit. "Fine. Um, yes. It feels good when you touch me. I like when you rub and massage me." Edward adds his other hand to the other side of my backside. He rubs with his thumbs and digs in with his fingers. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, that feels very good." 'I could handle this for hours.' "Well, I could handle fondling you for hours and hours, sweet girl. But, I want to try just one swat. Are you okay with that?" I inhale deeply and hold my breath. I release the air and say, "Just one swat." And, I feel it. 'Ouch!'

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward has placed both hands on my back. He has removed them completely from the derriere area. "Do it again, Edward." And, I feel it. 'Ouch!' "Do it again, Edward." 'Smack' "And again, Edward." 'Smack' "And again, Edward." 'Smack' "And again, Edward." 'Smack'

Edward somehow lifts me and lays me on the bed. On my front, mind you. "Bella, I am so sorry. I should have never asked you to let me do this. I did hurt you. Didn't I? I hurt my baby. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Just a couple things, Edward. First, I did agree and I did ask for the extra swats. Second, I never want you to do this again. Third, OUCH! Fourth, Please get me a cold washcloth and a mirror. Fifth, OUCH!" Edward bolts for the bathroom and returns quickly with a wet and cold cloth. "Please let me see what my arse looks like before you put the washcloth over it."

Edward holds the hand mirror at the right angle and I see that my backside is slightly pink. I look over my shoulder at Edward's face. He is looking down, but will not meet my eyes. "Please put the mirror down. Please cover my bum with the cloth." Edward does what I ask and I feel relief immediately.

"Howsabout you climb into this bed?" Edward shakes his head, "No, Bella. I hurt you. I do not deserve to be near you." I grab at Edward's pants, "I want you to get in this bed. I need for us to talk and cuddle and kiss and talk some more. You'll have to be on the bottom." Edward shakes his head again, "Bella, I don't deserve your kisses or to hold you."

"Howsabout you do as I ask? Now, take your clothes off." Edward quickly begins to remove his clothes. In his haste, he does fall on his own lovely arse. Edward stands up and is standing right next to the bed. I only have to gaze up a little to get an 'eyeful'. Yup, he is all man. 'All mine. My man.'

"Bel-la, I am all yours. Forever and .." "And for always," I finish for him. "Come with me. Come into this bed and hold me. Come tell me how much you love me. Come let me tell you how much I love you. Come and kiss me." Edward crawls into the bed and rolls over. I crawl onto him and tell him with my body and my lips how much he means to me.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 62

Bella's POV

'Your love, lifting me higher. Than I've ever been lifted before.  
>So keep it up, quench my desire. And I'll be at your side, forever more.<p>

You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)  
>Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)<br>Higher (lifting me)  
>Higher and higher (higher)<br>I said your love (your love keeps lifting me)  
>Keep on (love keeps lifting me)<br>Lifting me (lifting me)  
>Higher and higher (higher)'<p>

"I love when you wake up singing, baby." Edward's arms close around my body. "Um, I was singing? Really? That is so wonderful! Edward, you must have made me very happy last night."

Edward huffs out a deep sigh, "Bella, I did try to make you very happy last night. I had a lot to make up for .." "You stop that right now. We tried something. It was not right for us. We are right for each other. We are alright."

I turned to face Edward and gave my 'don't mess with me' face. To which, Edward started laughing. "You are too adorable. But, you will need to work on 'that face'. Our children are going to get away with too much around you." I pushed Edward onto his back and straddled his front. "You will be the pushover. Look how easily I pushed you onto your back this morning. Ha!"

Edward lifted his arms to the headboard and took a hold of the wood. "Whatever will you do with me? I am at your mercy." I give my best innocent look to Edward and then I pounce. I tickle his underarms and down his sides. I reach his stomach and realize that the man is not laughing. He is not squirming, or giggling or even trying to get away.

"What is this? No fair! Are you not ticklish?" I pout and frown. I stick my bottom lip out as far as it will go. "I am so-o-o sorry that I am not ticklish. But, you will make me laugh, if you don't stop making that face." I sit up and Edward's smirk turns into a smolder.

"Mmm, stay right there, baby." I wiggle my bottom, just a little. "Howsabout I lift you a little and then you slide down on top of me? Does that sound good to you?" I place my hands on Edward's chest to lift myself and Edward's hands move to my waist. We join together and both shudder. 'Always so good.' "Yes, it is always so good."

Edward's hands move to my back and pull me down to him. His lips reach up to mine. We lose track of time and are startled when Edward's cell phone rings. But, that doesn't stop us. We are not in a rush and refuse to be interrupted. We keep pushing and pulling. We keep kissing and touching. Edward's movements become erratic and I know he is ready to fall. I put my mouth on his ear and begin sucking on his lobe. I bite down and Edward roars out my name.

We lay still for a few minutes. I reach for Edward's cell phone and hand it to him. "I don't wanna listen to my message." Edward still takes the phone. He looks at the time and shoots up in bed. "Look at that. I missed a few meetings this morning." I sit up next to Edward and look at my alarm clock. "Whoa, Edward. Is that the real time? Is it really ten o'clock? Is it Wednesday morning?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Edward grabs me and burrows back under the quilt. "Edward! We should get up and get you ready to go to work." Edward somehow has pulled my body under his body. "We should, but I don't wanna. I only wanna stay here, in bed, with you. All day."

"Edward, I am needing to use the little girl's room." Edward moves off of me and says "Be right back!" I rush to relieve myself so I can return to my man. But, when I return to the bedroom, Edward is not in the room. I throw on his discarded shirt and walk into the hallway.

I hear a voice. No, correction. I hear voices. Edward's voice and another voice. I am very curious and continue through the house until I get to the kitchen. There stands Edward with his backside on clear display to me. I am about to whistle at him, when I hear my dear neighbor's voice. "I am so glad you and Bella have found each other. I noticed that no one left this morning for work, so I was just popping over to make sure all was good."

"Mrs. Cope, thank you for checking on us. We are both fine and we are well rested. Bella will be out in a moment .." 'Ahem' "Here I am Edward. Good morning Mrs. Cope. How are you this fine morning?" Mrs. Cope giggles and says, "Not as good as you and this young man."

Cue the blush on Edward's face. Still highly aware that Edward's arse is facing me, I peek around his front. 'Oh, he put on my apron.' Cue the snort from me. "Mrs. Cope, Edward and I do need to get ready for work. Could we get together later this week for dinner? I want to make your recipe for chicken and dumplings for Edward. I will need your expertise."

Mrs. Cope's smile lights up her face. "I would love to share dinner with you. That recipe made Mr. Cope propose to me. He fell in love with my cooking and me at the same time." I move around Edward and lead Mrs. Cope to the kitchen door. I promise to call her later and make plans for dinner.

After I close and lock the door, I turn to find Edward leaning over with his head touching the counter top. "Are you okay, Edward?" I run my hand down his back and rub his arse. "I was just out here to make a little breakfast for us. I heard the knock on the door and dove behind this counter. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on."

"She did the 'Yoohoo, I see you, Edward,' so I had to answer the door. When I let her in, I walked backward to get behind this counter. I am so glad you came in here when you did. I was a feared for my life." At this, I just laugh and grab him by his perky self and pull him back to the bedroom. Come with me, indeed.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 63

Bella's POV

I have a firm grip on his 'perky self' (use your imagination here dear reader) and gently tug Edward behind me. I lead him all the way to the bedroom. I keep walking and enter the bathroom. I reluctantly release Edward and reach into the shower stall to adjust the water temperature so it is just steamy enough.

"Edward, would you like to conserve H2O with me? I am feeling all _dirty_ and need a thorough cleaning. You need to be taken care of, and I'm the gal to do it." I look into Edward's eyes and allow myself the fun of letting my eyes scan down his entire body. I am rewarded with a salute. 'Yummy!'

Edward reaches his hands to me and unbuttons the shirt (his shirt) I am wearing. I reach behind Edward's back and untie the apron (my apron) he is sorta-kinda wearing. Both items of clothing fall to the floor at the same time. I use my thumb to indicate Edward should enter the shower first. He backs in, wearing only his smirk. I am quick to follow Edward under the water.

Edward reaches his hands to me and I bat them away. "I want to revisit just one thing with you, sweet man." Edward takes a step back so that he is flush with the shower wall. He puts his palms on the wall behind him and plants his feet. "Please be gentle with me, baby. I could lose 'it' with just looking at your beautiful body. With your hands and mouth on me, I may not be able to last long."

I lower to my knees and look up at Edward's face. "I will take good care of you. I will make you feel so good and bring you such pleasure." I take his manhood into my hands and stroke up and down. Edward hisses out a 'Yes!' His enjoyment encourages me to use my tongue and teeth. I love to hear him moan and utter words too low for me to actually hear. 'I love to please this man!'

Edward's hands move to my hair. His fingers stroke through the strands. Edward moans again and puts his hands under my arms. He grits out, "I have to have you! NOW!" He lifts me up and spins our bodies. My back is against the shower wall and I am raised up. Edward kisses me deeply as he enters me 'down there'. I wrap my legs around Edward's hips and hold on tight.

Edward bucks me upward, over and over. Our mouths with our lips and tongues try to dominate each other. I feel Edward's hand work from my bottom to my bosom. He tweaks and pinches my nipple and I explode. I yell, "Edward, Edward, yes, yes, yes!" And he responds with a loud, "Bella, my love." He and I shudder and pant. "I am sorry to be so impatient baby. I knew I couldn't last long." I lean my head against Edward's chest and sigh. "Not a problem. I was sorta-kinda impatient too."

I lower my feet to the floor and reach behind Edward's back for his shampoo. I pour some in the palm of my hand and indicate that I want him to lean down. He kneels to his knees and wraps his arms around my waist. His mouth goes to my bosom and he kisses and sucks me into a needy mess. 'I will never, ever get enough of you, my love.' "That makes two of us, baby. I love you, Bella." "As I love you, Edward."

We rush through the washing of our hair and bodies, as we make plans for the rest of the afternoon and evening. We will eat a good and healthy lunch and I will drive Edward to work. He wants me to come into the office and meet some of the staff. 'Apparently this is important to him.' "Yes, baby, yes. It is important to me to introduce you to people I know. I love you. I am proud of you. I want to show you off." Edward smiles shyly at me and I tell him I am very happy to meet his friends and business associates.

We work well in the kitchen together. We prepare a meal and share the clean-up with few words. Lots of touches. Lots of kisses. Edward grabs his briefcase and the keys to the car. He opens the garage door and walks me to the driver's side of the car. "Howsabout you drive today. I want to admire the scenery." Edward buckles me in and shuts my door. He walks around the front of the car, smiling at me all the way, and gracefully enters the vehicle.

I sit still and then turn my head to the right to look at Edward. He is buckling himself in and seems to be ignoring me. I put the car in reverse and pull down the driveway. I look toward Edward as I drive down the road and see that he is not looking out the window. "Enjoying the scenery, Edward? " Edward nods his head and continues to look at me. "I could look at you all day and all night sweetheart. You are everything that is lovely to me."

"Edward, you have such sweet words. Are you intending to be good all the way to work? No patty-fingers, if you please. The proprieties at all times." Edward begins to laugh. "Oh baby girl, please always speak whatever comes to your mind. And, I bet I can be good all the way to work."

"But, if I find an empty office and a sturdy desk, all bets are off." I reach over to Edward's lap and take his hand. I squeeze his fingers and say, "I like the sound of that." Edward promptly puts my hand back on the steering wheel. "Remember, darling, no patty-fingers, if you please. The proprieties at all times."


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 64

Bella's POV

Edward opens the door to Newton and Associates. He puts his hand on the small of my back to usher me into the office. However, he does let his hand slide to my arse and gives said arse a good and proper squeeze. I stop walking and look over my shoulder at Edward. He is smirking and raises one eyebrow, as if in challenge. I push my arse back into his front and then take several quick steps forward. 'That will teach him.'

Edward quickly is in step with me and lowly tells me, "I will educate you later, baby." He pinches my arse and walks around me to greet a very, pretty receptionist. "Jessica, good morning. How are you today?" This woman looks up at my man and smiles. "Mr. Cullen, I am good. Good morning to you, too."

Jessica looks past Edward and sees me. Recognition shows on both of our faces. She comes running around her desk and grabs me in a tight hug. She steps back and takes a big breath, "Bella! It is so good to see you. We haven't seen each other since gradation. So, did you take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere? Or fall in love? Make any mistakes?"

I look at Edward, who appears totally lost. I am laughing at him as well as at Jessica. She means well, but has always talked too much. I lean forward to grab Jessica's hands. I pull her into a hug and tell her, "It is so good to see you, Jessica. You look the same as all those years ago. How are you?"

Edward rubs the back of his neck and keeps looking back and forth between Jessica and myself. "I take it you two know each other." Jessica whirls around and asks, "Yes we do, but the question is 'How do you two know each other?' Don't think I didn't notice the two of you walking in together. So are you together? Like 'together' together?"

Both Edward and I begin to laugh. He looks at me and does his cute little one shoulder shrug. I repeat his action. Edward puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side. "Yes, Jessica, Bella and I are 'together' together."

Suddenly we are surrounded by several people. They must have come from various offices. They are all smiling and offering congratulations to Mr. Cullen. One recognizable face comes forward and offers his hand to Edward. "I am so very glad for you. Well, both of you. Welcome to Newton and Associates, Miss Swan." Michael nods his head toward me, though h does not offer his hand.

"Mr. Newton, did you know about this?" Jessica accuses Michael. He just smiles and says he needs to see her in his office for a little dictation. Jessica snaps her mouth closed and rushes to her desk to get a pad and pencil. Edward and Michael seem to share a meaningful look and say they will talk later.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton moved your appointments from this morning to tomorrow morning. Are you needing a private office to go over files?" I look to see who is addressing Edward and see Ben. I am glad he is not looking at me. Edward squeezes me a little tighter to his side and answers, "Yes, Mr. Cheney, I will need an office. Is there an empty space available? Preferably away from other occupied offices."

"Yes, Sir. There is an empty office at the end of the far hall. There are no other offices in that wing. Only the conference room." Edward offers his hand to Mr. Cheney and after shaking says, "Thank you, Ben. I will be busy and do not want to be disturbed. For any reason. Miss Swan is going to help me out for a while and then we will be leaving for the rest of the day."

Edward takes my hand and drags me behind him as he quickly walks down the short hall. "Keep up or I will toss you over my shoulder again," Edward tells me. I plant my feet and pull my hand from Edward's with a yank. "You will do no such thing, Mr. Cullen! This is a place of business. Act respectfully!"

Edward walks toward me with his hands raised in surrender. "I am sorry Miss Swan. I will act respectful." He takes my elbow and leads me into a dark office. He shuts the door, "I will act respectful while in the company of coworkers. I will respectfully harass you behind this closed and locked door. I suggest a game of tag. Start running, baby."

I run to the other side of the desk. Edward turns on the lights and starts to walk toward me. "I bet I can catch you in less than thirty seconds. And when I do catch you, we are going to play boss and secretary. Sound okay with you, Miss Swan?"

"What about if it takes you longer than thirty seconds to catch me?" I keep moving to the right and then the left and then the right again. Edward keeps pace with me. He moves to the right then the left. He dodges to the right and stops. "As if I couldn't catch you easily. Well, I suppose you get to be the boss and I will be the secretary. The end of the game is the same."

Edward takes his cell phone out of his pocket, pushes a few buttons and places it on top of the desk. "Thirty second countdown begins.." 'Chime' The next moment I am engulfed in Edward's arms as he says, "Gotcha!" He begins humming, 'We are the champions ..' and he lifts me over his shoulder. He makes a victory lap and finally comes to rest where the desk chair is located.

Edward slides me down his front and plops me down on the top of said desk. He sits down in the chair and opens a desk drawer. He continues to open and shut drawers until he finds what he is looking for. He hands me a stenographer pad and a sharp pencil. "Take a letter, Miss Swan."


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. I am not a medically trained person in any way, shape or form. Also, I am not a legally trained person. I just like to look up facts and share them. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 65

Bella's POV

(The alarm on Edward's cell phone goes off) Edward reaches for his phone, turns it off and drops it into the desk drawer. Edward says, "Guess we know what that means. Time to play."

I sit on top of the desk. My back is straight. I cross my right leg over the left leg. I put the pencil in my right hand and open the steno pad to an empty sheet. I keep my eyes focused on the paper in front of me. I do not look at Edward, although I can feel he is focused on me. I can feel the heat from his stare.

Edward places a palm on my left calf and gently rubs up and down. "Miss Swan, I am needing you to carefully listen to each (stroke up) and (stroke down) every (stroke up) word I say. What I quote, I need you to write down. Will you be able to do that for me, my pretty little sexretary?"

I struggle to keep a straight face. I nod that I can do this. "No, no, no, Miss Swan. I want to hear your sexy voice tell me you can do this." Edward moves his hand up to behind my knee and his thumb begins to stroke my patella. I jerk my leg and nearly kick Edward in the chest. "So, I find another ticklish spot. Saving that little tidbit for later, baby."

"I will carefully listen to each and every word you say. And, I will write it down. Is that correct, Mi-ster Cul-len?" Edward moves his hand to the top of my thigh. "That is correct, Miss Swan. I am so glad you are listening." Edward's fingers slide under my skirt and his thumb grazes along my inner thigh.

I am going to dictate a letter to be forwarded to my corporate office in New York. It will be sent to Alice. She is my assistant. She does all, hears all, tells all, knows all. Apparently, there have been worries of a certain kind. She sent me an email to get this on the books, all legal like."

I look up at Edward and see that he is lost in thought. "I will help any way I can, Mr. Cullen." Edward pulls his hand away and places it back on the chair arm. "Perhaps I should be serious now. I could be accused of doing the very thing I am needing to address."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Who would accuse you? What might you be accused of?" Edward asks me to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. "But, it is all the way over there." I point my thumb behind my back. Edward laughs and admits that I am a distraction.

I move off the desk. "Humpf, I should go so you can work. I don't want to be a dis-trac-tion or a bother." Edward stands and traps me between the desk and his fine body. He lifts my chin with a finger and leans down to kiss me. "Baby, you are not a bother. You are a distraction only that I want to keep touching you and kissing you. That is all me. I will keep my patty fingers to myself and would appreciate your assistance. This letter does need to be written and sent today."

"M-kay, I will help you. But, I will sit over there." I point my thumb behind my back, again. Edward steps back and I move to the other side of the desk. I sit on the edge of the chair, posed to take dictation. Edward blows out a large puff of air and begins to narrate the letter.

_'Sexual harassment is an unwelcome sexual advance, a request for sexual favors,_

_ and other verbal or physical conduct of a sexual nature that in a direct or indirect_

_ way …'_

Edward blows out another large puff of air and rotates his shoulders. "Bella, I know you are not really my secretary, but could you get me a cup of coffee?" I put the notebook and pencil down on the edge of the desk. I stand to leave, "Be right back boss." I sway my hips suggestively as I walk to the door. I look over my shoulder and wink at him. He doesn't seem to notice because I see where Edward's eyes are trained. "Hurry up, my little sexretary."

_Medical knowledge:_

The patella, also known as the kneecap is a thick, circular-triangular bone which articulates with the femur (thigh bone) and covers and protects the anterior articular surface of the knee joint. (as found on wikipedia)


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 66

Bella's POV

I open the door and step into the hallway. The hallway seems very congested for a hallway that has no other occupied offices. The people see me and seem to scatter everywhere. 'Curious.' I walk toward the reception area and see that Jessica is sitting down. She looks up and smiles. "Don't mind the people around here. It's like first grade all over again, and you are the shiny new toy. They just want to know everything about Mr. Cullen, which now seems to include you."

"Jessica, can you point me in the direction of a coffee pot?" I decide to steer clear of office gossip. "I can get you a cup of coffee. How do you take it?" Jessica is already walking away from her station. I follow closely behind her and enter a small room. 'How convenient! It is just steps from the receptionist desk.'

"I thank you for showing me where this room was hiding, Jessica. I will get a cup of coffee myself." I hear the telephone ring and feel as if I just dodged a bullet. Jessica wants to be helpful, but perhaps too helpful. I make up one cup of coffee and carefully walk back to Edward's office.

Just as I reach the door, a voice calls out to me. "Miss Swan, may I have a word with you?" I turn around and see Ben standing in the hallway. He looks nervous. "I just want to apologize for the way I behaved and the way I spoke before. I was out of line and I will not step over the line again."

I turned the door knob and told him simply, "That is good." I opened the door and entered the office. I shut and locked the door and walked to the desk. Edward is sitting still and puts one finger up to his lips. I put his cup of coffee on the desk and quietly sit down in a chair.

"Edward, dear, are you listening to me? I need an answer for the gala, Dia Fall Night. As I said, it is Monday, November 3. I need to confirm the numbers for our table. Will you be returning in time to attend?"

"Mom, I have to check if that works for me. I will call you right back. Love to you and Pops."

Edward closes his cell phone and places it on the desk. "So, that was my Mom. She is a supporter of many projects, many museums, many people. She likes to have my attendance at functions. Provided I am in town." Edward picks up the coffee cup and takes a sip. "This is perfect. Thank you for getting it for me."

I smile and assure Edward that it was not a problem. "Though, when I stepped into the hall, there were a lot of employees. I am not exactly sure why they were in the hallway, but they scattered as soon as they saw me. Oh, and Mr. Cheney apologized to me."

Edward jumped up and sloshed some of the coffee onto the desk. "What?! Was he rude to you? Tell me everything he said." I picked up the napkin I brought with me. I figured I would be the one to spill the coffee when I put it on the desk. I began to sop up the liquid and Edward put his hand on top of mine. "Seriously, Bella, I need to know if he was rude or inappropriate."

I shook my head, as I continued to clean the mess. "No, Edward. He was nervous and spoke very pleasantly. He said he would never speak that way again. You made quite an impression on him." Edward sank back down into his chair. "Good, I am glad. No one is going to talk to you or treat you anyway except with respect."

I walk around the desk, Edward scoots his chair back and pats his lap. I sit down and put my arms around his neck. "Edward, you look out for me. You think of my feelings and make me feel so loved." Edward wraps his arms around my waist, "That is because I am always going to look out for you. I am always going to take your feelings into account. And, you are so loved. You are my life."

Edward looks me in the eyes and asks, "How would you like to go to New York this weekend? We could go Friday and come back Tuesday. There is a fall gala next Monday to celebrate the Dia Art Foundation. There will be cocktails, dinner, a performance and an after-party. But, we can skip the after-party and just go back to my place."

"You need an answer right away? Let me check my schedule." I try to leave Edward's lap, but he holds me tight. "Buddy, I need to get my clutch. I left it over .." Edward holds up said clutch and says, "You mean this?" He waves it before me.

"This makes me remember when we first met and I .." Edward puts his hand over my mouth and whispers, "We can just forget all about that. Deal?" I move his hand and smirk at him. "Not on your life will I forget how we met. I, however, will not share most of those details. But, I want to always remember."

"You are so right, baby. I can never forget how close I came to never having you." I smile and pat his cheek and pull out my cell phone. I scroll through the calendar. "We are going to New York!" 'Yikes!'

Support Fine Arts plug:

_**Dia Fall Night is held in New York City each November. The gala celebrates Dia Art Foundation's dedication to supporting, presenting and preserving art projects in New York City.**_


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 67

Bella's POV

'Yikes!' I jump up from Edward's lap. I back up around the desk and plop down into a chair. I keep looking at my calendar and glance up at Edward's confused face. "What is wrong, baby? Will it not work to fly to New York for the weekend?"

"Um, Edward. Going to New York for the weekend will be wonderful." I have to just 'say it out loud.' "You are making me nervous, sweetheart. What do you need to say out loud to me?" I scrunch up my face and shiver. "I need to go shopping," I confess.

Edward's laugh starts low and builds to become quite loud. "Listen! Buddy! I have to do something that I do not enjoy. If I had enough time, I would find something online. But, we leave .. in two days!"

Edward picks up his cell and starts scrolling. "I will give Alice a call. She will be more than happy to take you shopping. The two of you could go Saturday morning."

I launch myself across the desk and grab the cell phone. I end the connection just after I hear a 'chirpy' voice answer. Edward pulls me the rest of the way across the desk and takes his cell phone back. "Bella! That was rude. I will have to take this next call. And, one, two," _Ring_

I wave my hands back and forth and say, "No! I will not shop with Alice. I will not make a day of getting gussied up." Edward answers his call, "Hello Alice. No, I called you by mistake. I hope I didn't disturb you. Mmmm. Okay. Talk to you tomorrow."

Edward juggles his cell phone in his hands and says, "Okay, little girl. Explain to me why I just lied to my assistant." I cross my arms over my chest and squirm in Edward's lap. "I have already said I don't do shopping. That is because I just do not enjoy it. However, I have a friend in Seattle who has helped dress me for social events in the past."

"Bella, please stop moving around. Sit still. I need to apologize. I am sorry for pushing my idea of Alice helping you. You did tell me that you didn't want to shop. Who is the woman who helps you out in Seattle?"

I turn my head to look into Edward's eyes, "Why would you think it is a woman who dresses me?" Edward's eyes narrow and his hand grips my chin. "There better not be a man who dresses you. That is my job. It is also my job to undress you."

I narrow my eyes. Edward drops his hand from my chin and begins an apology. I cover his lips with my hand and say, "You are sorta-kinda sexy when you get all jealous, but there is no need. My friend is a woman. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She has a boutique near my office and is a wonder with making me look presentable."

Edward's mouth moves to my ear, "First, yes I am jealous. Second, you are always more than presentable. Though, you should call her. Later. Much later. And finally, right now, I am going to lay you on this desk and violate you good and proper."

"I did lock the door when I came in. Should we ask Jessica to hold your calls?" I bat my eyelashes as I place my arms around Edward's neck. "I am so glad you took care of the door. I took care of Jessica while you were getting my coffee. Though, she seemed out of breath when she answered the telephone. I will have Michael speak with her about not walking away from the reception area." 'Oh, you were the one to call her while she was showing me where to get the coffee.'

"Enough talk about her, coffee, clothes, anything. I need to do just one thing .." Edward uses his long arm to sweep the desk clear. I am placed on the sturdy surface and Edward uses his strong hands to lay me flat. "I am taking you hard and fast, my dear. Some of your clothing will not survive."

Edward pulls my skirt up to my waist with one hand. The other hand pushes my shirt up to expose my bosom. "You look so good in black, baby. But, I must see all of you." I reach between my cleavage and undo the front closure of the bra. "Very nice, Bella. Easy access. Me likey."

Edward does rip my panties from my legs. 'Shame, I liked this set.' "I will buy you more. Every type, every color. You can give me a private fashion show." Edward's slacks hit the floor and he is eagerly kicking his legs to remove his trousers and boxers. He leans over me and lifts my legs onto his shoulders. One push and I feel him. Completely.

Edward does work hard. And fast. I am sliding back and forth over the top of the desk. Edward is grunting with each push. "Ed-ward, I am going to .." His lips cover my mouth to stifle my scream.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 68

Bella's POV

'Powerless. Weak. Lazybones.' "What are you muttering, baby?" Edward has picked me up and is 'carrying me. Where, I have no clue.' I feel limp and so worn out. 'Where does he get his stamina? His strength? His vigor?' "Bella, are you okay? You keeping saying words and sentences. Let me put you on the sofa." I feel soft material underneath my legs and back. I turn to my side and feel myself falling.

"Whoa there! No moving. You nearly fell to the floor. Let me move a chair next to the sofa to keep you safe." I open my eyes to see a glorious sight. Edward is walking away from me. He is wearing socks. That's it. Nothing else. "When did you take off your shirt, Edward?" Edward spins around and I am awarded with an even better view.

Edward walks to me and kneels next to the sofa. "Hey, pretty girl. I thought you had fallen asleep. I tried to get you comfortable, but you nearly fell off the sofa." I lift my arms above my head and stretch. I arch my back as I look into Edward's eyes. "You are so very sexy, baby. But, you are also one dangerous woman. Let's arrange your clothes back to normal, or I am going to need to have you again."

His hands fasten the front closure of my bra. My shirt is pulled down, as is my skirt. I notice how turned on Edward is. "So, you probably should call your Mom." 'That did the trick.' "That was just cruel, Bella. But, yes, that did the trick." I giggle a little as I sit up, "You should also get dressed before you talk to her."

"You sure you want me to cover all of this?" Edward moves his hands up and down his body. I laugh out loud. "No, not really. But, you should call your Mom and let her know you are attending. And, that you have a plus one."

Edward quickly walks to the desk and pulls his clothes on. He sits in the chair and looks at me with a pout. "Can I tell her who my plus one is? Can I tell her anything about you?" I shrug my shoulders and smirk, "Only if you talk me up, big time."

Edward's pout turns into an evil smile. He opens his cell phone and pushes a few buttons. "Good afternoon Mom. How are you this lovely day? Hmmm. Yeah, sorry I got thoroughly distracted and couldn't get back to you until just now. Hmmm. Yes. I will be coming to New York and will be there for the gala on Monday. Hmmm. I just have one thing to say to that. I do not need you to fix me up. Hmmm. Because I have my own plus one. Gotta go. Love you."

"Edward! Why did your Mom offer to fix you up? As in a date? Why did you get off the phone so quickly?" Edward is laughing as he stands up. He walks around the desk and sits on the edge. "Because, sweetheart, sometimes I love that I can pull one over on her. She is always trying to fix me up with daughters and nieces of her friends."

I stand up and quickly cross the floor. I see myself poking Edward in the chest as I let him know how jealous this makes me. For some reason, I cannot stop my index finger from jabbing him. Edward grabs my hand to stop me. He then grabs my other hand. I am pulled into a tight embrace. "Baby, there is no need to be jealous. I am not interested in any other woman. I want you. I need you. You are my other half. My better half."

"And don't you forget it!" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself to my tiptoes. I smash my lips to Edward's and kiss him with all that is in me. I pull back and look into his eyes. "You are mine! Forever! Forever and .." Edward kisses me gently and says, "and for always."


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 69

Bella's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Um, Edward? .." I am attempting to pull away from Edward. He has me in a tight embrace and he is kissing me. Well, I am kissing him, too. "Um, Bella? .. Do you need something?" I moan instead of answering and continue to kiss him. "Um, your cell phone is, or was, ringing. Are you needing to see who it was?" Edward pulls his face back and smirks, "Oh, I know who it was. I am letting it go to voice mail. No worries."

Edward gives me one more tight hug and steps back. "I have a few emails to answer and then I want to take you home. Howsabout you call your friend, Miss Hale, and see about meeting Friday morning to find a dress?" I nod my head and pull my cell phone from my clutch. "I see that I have a few calls to return. I will just sit on the sofa and take care of my stuff. You stay here at the desk and take care of your stuff." I start to walk away, but Edward grabs me around the middle.

"And then we can go home and play house. Sound good to you?" I giggle and agree with just one request, "If we can have an early supper and sit in front of the television with a movie." Edward releases me and agrees to my terms, "An early supper is a great idea. But, I cannot promise to pay attention to a movie."

I call Rosalie and we set up a time for us to meet at her boutique on Friday morning. I explain that I have a fancy gala to attend in New York and need a fancy dress. She is a friend, though not a confidant. So, there is no squealing and sharing of details. I return a call to my Seattle office and one to the New York office. I raise my hands and turn around to announce myself the winner.

What I see is Edward sitting on the edge of his desk. His arms are crossed over his chest. One ankle is crossed over the other. He is staring at me. "Finally! I have been waiting for-ev-er!" Ever the grown-up, I stick my tongue out at him and drop my cell phone into my clutch. "Be careful, little girl. In some states, that is an open invitation to be ravished." Edward stands up and walks to me.

"I would throw you over my shoulder and march right down the hall, but I don't want to give the employees a free show." I look at Edward with a confused look. He wags his eyebrows as his eyes roam down my body. His gaze ends at my hip area. "Right. I somehow forgot I am not wearing any panties. Where are the ruined pair?"

Edward pats his front slacks pocket and smirks. "They are safe and sound." I snort and reach my hand to his face. I trail my hand down the front of his chest. Edward's breath stutters and his eyes darken. I use this moment of his distraction to reach into his slacks pocket and snag my panties. "No fair! You are such a cheater!" I smile and respond, "It is too fair. You distract me all the time."

Edward bends his knees and looks me in my eyes. His gaze is steady and smoldering, "Do I dazzle you?" I nod my head and respond, "Frequently." Edward chuckles and takes my hand. We walk to the door and Edward opens it quickly. Standing on the other side of the door are a few people. One being Jessica. They all look guilty.

Edward clears his throat, "We are leaving for the day. I will be back tomorrow morning. There will be several meetings to work through. Everyone have a good evening." Edward moves his hand to the small of my back and guides me down the hallway.

We are driving home and have been silent for the past few minutes. I side eye Edward. He side eyes me. I am biting my lip. Thankfully, Edward cracks first. His laugh is so deep and rich. I start to giggle and then laugh. Once we settle down, Edward shakes his head, "I am going to talk with Michael about the employees remaining on task and staying focused. And not trying to eavesdrop or snoop on others." I hum my agreement.

We pull into the driveway and I hear a voice. 'Yoohoo, Bella!" I step out of the car and Mrs. Cope walks up to me. "Are you and Edward staying in tonight? I was thinking we could spend the evening together. I went shopping and have all of the ingredients for chicken and dumplings. What time shall I pop over?"

"How about six o'clock, Mrs. Cope. That will give Bella and myself time to unwind from our work day." Edward stands next to me, placing his arm around my waist. "Is this okay, Bella? I should have let you answer your neighbor. Do you have plans for the evening, Bella?" Edward's fingers dig into my waist.

"Six o'clock would be perfect. Would you like us to come to your home and make supper? Or should we haul everything over to our place?" Mrs. Cope smiles and claps her hands, "Oh, Bella! That would be great. You, two, come over at six and we will cook up a feast. I will see the two of you soon."

Edward steers me toward the house and whispers, "You better run." Then says much louder, "One, two, three, four . ." I, of course, run. I run through the garage and directly to the kitchen. I am surprised I actually make it all the way to our bedroom without Edward catching me. I stand there and wait. I wait and stand very still. I listen for footsteps. I decide to rid myself of all my clothes. And, still I wait. 'Where is he?!'

Finally, I hear Edward's whistle. He is getting closer to the door. I watch as he comes into the bedroom and stands still. Edward has a bottle of wine, two goblets, and a sack under his arm. "I need to ask you a few questions. But, I am totally distracted right now." I smile and say, "Close your eyes and then ask whatever you need."

Edward does close his eyes and asks, "Why did you agree to go to Mrs. Cope's house for supper? I thought you and I had plans." I feel bad that Edward doesn't want to spend time with our neighbor. "I had invited her to supper for later this week when she surprised us this morning. But, we are going out of town .."

Edward opens his eyes and nods his head. "That is true. Just so you know, I am fine with sharing a meal with our neighbor. But, why are we going to her home?" I put my hands on my hips and walk toward Edward. "If we go to her home, we can stay as long as we would like or leave when we want to. Got it?"

"Oh baby, I got it!" Edward grabs me and walks me backward to the bed. "And I got you!"


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 70

Bella's POV

"You don't mind a quickie, do you?" Edward has placed me in the middle of the bed and is quickly removing his clothes. "A quickie is just what I need, Edward" I take in the sight of Edward's growing manhood and lick my lips. "Good answer. I want to take my time with you later tonight, but we just don't have the time now."

Edward stands at the end of the bed and demands, "Spread your legs, Bella. Let me see you. All of you. Touch yourself for me, baby." I look at Edward with a confused look. 'I have never played with myself in front of someone before.' His hand begins to stroke himself. Long pulls up and down. "It would please me to see you pleasure yourself." I remain still while I watch what Edward is doing. "Would you like to close your eyes, baby?"

I do shut my eyes and reach my hands up to cup my bosom. "Your breasts feel heavy in the palm of your hands. Squeeze your bosom for me. Now, run your finger tips around the areolas. Your nipples are tight and hard. Pinch both for me."

I hear Edward moan out my name and then grunts as he continues to work himself. 'I need to see him.' "Open your eyes, pretty girl. See what you do to me. As you touch yourself, I touch myself." I look at Edward's face. His eyes are closed. He has such a look of pleasure that I call out his name, "Edward, oh Edward."

He opens his eyes and smiles. "Yes, Bella. I know what you are feeling. I feel it, too." Edward walks to the side of the bed and reaches one hand to part my thighs. His fingers move in a caress. "You are always so ready for me, baby. I need to have you. Right now." I lift my arms to Edward and says, "Then take me."

Edward climbs onto the bed and between my legs. He guides himself to where I crave him. With one thrust, he completely fills me. Edward lets out a hiss and whispers, "So tight, so good. You are perfect for me." He lowers his body and kisses me tenderly. I wrap my legs around Edward's waist and my arms around his back. "You better hold on tight, spider monkey."

Edward pulls his hips back. He nearly draws himself completely out, and then slams into me. "Ed-ward, just like that. Again!" He slowly pulls back and then pushes forward quickly. "Yes! Again!" We find a rhythm and continue for long moments. Edward reaches down between us and begins to rub me, "I need to feel you come undone, baby. Are you close?"

Edward begins to move quicker. He fills my deeper. He hits 'that' spot harder. "Ed-ward! I am ..." And, just like that, I am undone. Edward holds himself still above me. He lets out a roar and collapses on top of me.

I move my legs from around his waist to slide down the outside of his legs. I bring my feet to behind his knees. My arms slide up to Edward's neck and my fingers glide through his hair. "I am afraid I will crush you. I should move." I tighten my hold on Edward, "I like to feel your weight on me." Edward chuckles, "With the way you feed me, I should be worried about putting on some pounds. Did you know that I use to work out every morning. You, my dear, give me a much better work out."

Edward presses his lips to mine and kisses me with such passion. 'I will never tire of these kisses.' "Good to know, baby. I plan to kiss you as often as possible. I plan to physically show you my love as much as you will let me. You, your scent, it's like a drug to me..."

I giggle, "Well, my 'scent' is all over you. Just as your 'scent' is all over me. I know I am addicted to you." Edward lips move to my neck and points south. "Do we have time for another 'quickie'?" I giggle as I look at the alarm clock, "Only if we share the shower .." Edward lifts my legs to his shoulders and says, "Since, that wasn't a no .."


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 71

Bella's POV

I rush from the bathroom to distance myself from Edward. For needing to get ready quickly, he sure took his sweet time. I towel dry my body and throw on the nearest clothes I can find. Edward saunters out of the bathroom with nothing on but a smile. He is pretty pleased with himself. He had asked to wash my hair for me. I was happy to let him, as I was busy washing my body. Edward thought I missed a spot (or two or twenty) and said he would 'help' me. His 'help' caused us to lose track of time and now I would have to go to Mrs. Cope's with wet hair.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to sit on a chair. He dangled a hairbrush and a hair tie in front of my face. "Allow me, sweet lady. I will have you ready in just a few minutes." I snort, "Hardly. My hair takes fairly long to air dry. We needed to be at Mrs. Cope's fifteen minutes ago."

I begin to stand up, only to be shoved back down onto the chair. "Now, I am sorry for pushing you around. I do know what I am doing." Edward uses the discarded towel to rub my head. He wraps the towel around the ends of my hair and squeezes the water out. The brush moves through my hair gently. 'I could get use to this.' "I aim to please, baby. In all areas."

Edward uses his fingers to separate my hair into three sections and very quickly weaves a braid. He ties the end with the ribbon and produces a hand mirror for me to inspect his work. "Wow! How did you do this so fast? It is even straight. I never get it straight. I never make it look good." Edward turns me to look into my eyes, "I have many talents and skills, Bella. You shall be amazed by my prowess in some areas."

'Oh, I already am amazed by your prowess.' "Good to know, sweetheart. I will get dressed and then we can go. I will make the apologizes to Mrs. Cope. It was my fault we are late." I lean against the end of the bed and watch Edward get dressed. 'Sigh, he is such a fin looking man.' "Bella, stop ogling me. We do need to go and I am getting very hungry." 'I am always hungry when I look at you.' "Bella! Maybe you should turn around. I am thisclose to throwing you down on the bed and having my very wicked way with you."

I turn around. 'Sigh.'

"All decent. Time to go. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come home." Edward takes my hand and pulls me from the bedroom. We walk out the front door and Edward uses his key to lock the house. "Remember, I'll take care of the apology. I can be pretty good at schmoozing things over."

Mrs. Cope opens her front door before we get a chance to knock. "I am so glad you are finally here. I was wondering if I should be concerned, but then thought, No! These two are young and in love." Edward laughs and follows me into the house. His hand is on the small of my back.

Which is a good place to have it, as he throws me under the bus! "Mrs. Cope, we would have been on time but Bella is quite the tiger in the boudoir. She had to have her way with me, or there would be no living with her."

Mrs. Cope looks at my red face and then at Edward's innocent face. "You are one lucky man, Edward. To have a woman desire you so greatly is quite a gift." Edward barks out a laugh. "Actually, Mrs. Cope, it was all my fault. You are right that I am one lucky man. I desire Bella to the point of distraction. And Bella is a gift to me."

I am standing stock still. I am trying to decide if I am upset Edward didn't keep to his promise of taking the blame for our tardiness or if I am giddy with my love for his sweet words. "Be giddy, Bella. He is too good looking to be upset with." I look at Mrs. Cope and she is looking Edward up and down. I smirk at Edward's shocked face.

Edward claps his hands together and declares, "It is time to prepare our meal. What can I do to help?" Mrs. Cope links her arm with mine as we walk into her kitchen. She is blatantly watching Edward's arse as he walks in front of us. "Oh, he is a keeper. A man who can cook in the kitchen and in the bedroom is one to not ever let get away."

Edward pretends to not hear what Mrs. Cope just said. He goes to the sink and scrubs up as if going into surgery. I try to stop the giggle that wants to come out. I do not succeed. Edward leans down to my ear and hisses, "Just you wait until I get you home, little girl."

I look into Edward's eyes and say, "Bring it." His eyes darken and the air around us seems to crackle. "When did it get so hot in here? We haven't even started cooking yet. Well, you two have already started. Let's simmer down and start cooking the chicken. Oh, Bella, you have your hands full with this one. You are a lucky, lucky woman."

I smile at Edward. I smile at Mrs. Cope. I am a lucky, lucky woman.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 72

Bella's POV

After being teased and ribbed by Mrs. Cope, it is nearly seven o'clock when we start cooking the chicken. Our neighbor has everything measured and chopped for us. She said she had to do something while she waited for us to come over. I side eye Edward and notice how he is trying to not smile or smirk. I know he is thinking that we both took care of 'that' back at home. Many, many times.

Mrs. Cope explains that this recipe makes twelve healthy servings. Or six gluttony servings. She directs Edward to pull the large pot from under the kitchen island. She pours the chicken stock into the pan and gives it a stir. Edward is told to place the onions and celery in next. She keeps complimenting Edward on how strong he is and how well he puts the items in the pot.

Edward is soaking it up and looks at me with a smile. He sees me roll my eyes and narrows his eyes at me. Mrs. Cope is busy stirring and looking into the pan, so she doesn't notice Edward 'mouth' to me, "You are in trouble." I slide the pieces of chicken into the pot and step back as Mrs. Cope sprinkles just the right amount of salt.

Edward lifts the pan and walks it to the stove. He turns on the burner. Mrs. Cope says we have about fifteen to twenty minutes until we can add the dumplings. She takes Edward's hand and leads him back to the island and asks if he likes to work with his hands. I turn my back so Edward cannot see me roll my eyes once again.

Mrs. Cope explains that the dumplings are very easy to make. She pulls out a large mixing bowl and places it next to the gathered ingredients. She expertly breaks open the eggs and asks me to add the milk. Edward comes to stand behind me and places his chin on my shoulder. I nudge my arm back and Edward grabs my waist.

He pulls me back against the front of him and lowers his mouth to my ear. He whispers how he will take me over his shoulder as soon as we leave our neighbor's front porch. He will race across the yards and once we are inside our home, he will be all over me. Edward squeezes my arse and bites my ear lobe at the same time.

Thankfully, Mrs. Cope was gathering the measured out dry ingredients near the stove. She walked back to the island with a tray holding the flour, salt and baking powder. She asks Edward to snap to it, "I'm not paying you to grope your girl. Mix these three ingredients in this smaller bowl. And, Bella, please cut the butter into the flour mixture that Edward is getting ready." Both Edward and I get busy and manage to keep straight faces.

Mrs. Cope asks Edward to use his muscles to mix just until the mixture is crumbly. She adds some parsley and takes the spoon from Edward to mix a few more times. "Okay, Edward, now dump the smaller bowl into the larger bowl. And, please stir it all together." She begins to lift the large bowl, but Edward takes it from her.

Mrs. Cope smiles at him, "You sure are handy to have around. Let's walk this bowl over to the stove. Bella can bring over the spoon and we can drop spoonfuls of the dumpling mixture onto the top of the chicken." We each take turns dropping the gooey dough into the pot. Mrs. Cope covers the pot and says we need to make the gravy in ten minutes. "Whatever shall we talk about in the meantime? Huh, Edward and Bella."

Edward looks at me and winks. And, then his cell phone rings. Edward looks at the screen and chuckles, "Bella, I need to take this. I will just step outside for a few minutes." He kisses the side of my head and hurries out the door. I look at Mrs. Cope and see that she has a very, large smile on her face. 'And then there were two …' "I am so glad you and Edward found each other. He makes a good impression and has such good manners. His sense of humor is pretty wicked." I cannot stop the snort that escapes me.

"What was your husband like, Mrs. Cope?" I raise my eyebrows in question. Mrs. Cope has a far away look in her eyes and she sighs, "Oh my dear, my husband would have given your Edward a run for his money. He was attractive, intelligent and could make me laugh all day long. He could definitely keep me awake all night. And he did. We were always 'busy' and were very creative in our love making."

My jaw had dropped. "Now, Bella, don't be so surprised. It is as natural as breathing. I have a feeling Edward keeps you very 'busy'. Oh, wait, he said you were quite the tiger in the boudoir and had to have your way with him." 'He is in so much trouble!' My face is hot and I know I am very red. "Bella, don't be upset with what I say. I have lived a wonderful life and had a wonderful husband. And, please don't be upset with Edward. I think he was trying to get you riled up."

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yes, Edward does like to get me riled up. It works in his favor. I am not upset with either of you really. I just am not used to being teased about personal stuff. I am fairly private." Mrs. Cope agrees with me, "Yes, you are Bella. But, I don't think your young man will allow you to keep anything from him and I think he will continue to make you laugh. For a very long time."

The door opens and Edward walks back into the kitchen. "I apologize for the interruption. I tried to keep it brief and hope I didn't miss anything." I look at Edward and shrug my shoulders, "Your timing is perfect. We should be ready to make the gravy now." Mrs. Cope waves Edward over to the stove and hands him a clean large bowl. She removes the chicken and the dumplings into the dish. Edward sets it on the counter and Mrs. Cope covers the bowl.

She has Edward help her strain the stock left in the pot. She returns the stock into the pot and combines flour with water. She stirs and brings this to a boil. Edward watches all of her movements carefully. I like that he is paying attention. Edward takes the spoon and continues to stir. The gravy quickly thickens. The smell of the chicken and the dumplings is making me very hungry.

Mrs. Cope has Edward return the chicken and the dumplings to the pot and to stir gently. In a few short minutes, she has Edward spoon our supper into bowls. Mrs. Cope cuts large pieces of homemade bread and offers butter. We sit at the table and all join hands. We bow our heads and Mrs. Cope says a short prayer of friendship.

'You have blessed us, O God, with the gift of friendship, the bonding of persons in a circle of love. We thank you for such a blessing: for friends who love us, who share our sorrows, who laugh with us in celebration,  
>who bear our pain, who need us as we need them, who weep as we weep, who hold us when words fail,<br>and who give us the freedom to be ourselves. Bless our friends with health, wholeness, life, and love. Amen.'

_Prayer for Friendship by Vienna Cobb Anderson_


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 73

Mrs. Cope's recipe for Chicken and Dumplings

(serves 12)

Ingredients

4 ½ pounds of cut-up chicken pieces

2 1/3 cups chicken stock

1 ¼ cups chopped onions

1 ¾ chopped celery stalks

1 ¾ teaspoon salt

5 eggs

2 tablespoon milk

¾ cup all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking powder

1 tablespoon unsalted butter

1 tablespoon chopped fresh parsley

½ cup water

Directions

In a large pot place chicken pieces and add the chicken stock, onion, celery and 2 teaspoons of the salt. Put heat on medium low and simmer, partially covered, 15 to 20 minutes or until chicken is tender.

To Prepare Dumplings: In a large mixing bowl beat together the egg and milk. Add the flour, remaining salt and baking powder and mix all together. Cut the butter into the flour mixture until the mixture is crumbly. Add 1 tablespoon of the parsley and mix. Drop dumpling mixture onto the top of the simmering chicken by spoon. Cover the pot and let all simmer for 10 minutes more.

To Make Gravy: Remove chicken and dumplings to a large serving bowl. Cover and set aside, keeping warm. Strain the stock left in the pot, pressing out any 'veggie liquid'. Return stock to pot. Combine water with remaining flour, then stir into the strained stock. Bring all to a boil, stirring constantly, to thicken. Return chicken and dumplings to pot, combing all gently. Serve with remaining parsley.

Prep and Cook times:

one hour to cook chicken and make the broth

twenty minutes to cook dumplings (10 min. covered and 10 min. uncovered


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 74

Bella's POV

Edward and Bella share a sweet smile following Mrs. Cope's prayer of friendship. Edward has three servings of the chicken and dumplings. Mrs. Cope and Bella each have one serving. Edward asks if Mrs. Cope will share the recipe with him. Bella looks at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "What? I enjoy cooking. This meal was so delicious. I would enjoy making it again."

Mrs. Cope turns away and wipes at her face. Edward walks around her and leans down to hug her. Mrs. Cope does begin to cry and puts her arms around Edward's waist. Edward looks at Bella's shocked face over the head of their petite neighbor. Edward offers a handkerchief and is whispering words of encouragement.

Mrs. Cope steps away from Edward and turns to face Bella, "I am sorry for getting emotional. Your Edward makes me miss my late husband. Please know how lucky you are, Bella." Bella gathers Mrs. Cope into her arms, "You are the lucky one to have such a wonderful life and have had such a wonderful husband." The two women step back and Bella adds, "And I do know how lucky I am." Edward lifts Bella's hand to his lips.

"Howsabout we clean up, so you two lovebirds can hurry home. I know you have big plans." Mrs. Cope wags her eyebrows and smirks at us. They do clean up. Quickly. Mrs. Cope walks to the front door and opens it. She turns to her neighbors and asks, "Edward, shall we give Bella a ten second head start?"

"That sounds like a very fine idea, Mrs. Cope. How about you count it off? You know, to keep me honest." Mrs. Cope looks at Bella with a gleam in her eye and starts to count, "One thousand one, one thousand two ..." And, I take off. I make it across the lawns, but am stopped by the locked front door.

"Need something, Bella?" Edward dangles his house key in front of my face. I turn and press my back against the door. I decide to go for an innocent look and look down at my feet. I then look up. Edward laughs, "Nice try, little girl. But your charms will not get you out of trouble." Edward unlocks the door and pushes me inside the house.

Edward leans down and takes my shoes off. He pushes me backward another step. He removes his shoes. He turns and locks the door. Edward turns back and I look into his eyes. His very dark, intense eyes. I take a step backwards and Edward takes a step forward. We are standing toe to toe. Edward lifts my chin and presses his lips to mine. He leans back and says, "Let's talk before we get 'busy'."

We walk to the living room and sit down. Edward turns to me and smiles, "I really like our neighbor. She is a very sweet lady. I think she has a great life and had a great love. Does she have an active social life?" I smile at Edward, "She is active with volunteering at the local grade school and at Church." Edward nods his head, "That is great. Do you know if she has a gentleman friend?"

I shake my head, "I do not think so. But, I am not always around. I work from home, though travel to the other offices. I also am active with Church. Mrs. Cope and I talk every other day and get together when we are able." Edward breaks into a smile, "Do you think she would be interested in dating?"

I raise my eyebrow, "Did Mrs. Cope win you over with her chicken and dumplings? You know, that is how she won her husband's heart?" Edward pulls me into his arms and deposits me on his lap. "I did like her cooking, though no one can take your place."

"But, we do need to discuss a few things... Um, I don't want to scare you, but I so want to spank you for rolling your eyes at me. Both times." Edward feels me stiffen, "I know you rolled your eyes when you turned away from Mrs. Cope and me. And, no I will not spank you." This makes me relax and I lean into Edward's embrace. "However, I will have to tickle you."

I begin shaking my head, "No tickling Edward. I am too full and it will not be pretty." Edward lets out a sigh, "Okay, no tickling. Tonight. I am very full myself." Edward wags his eyebrows, "Talking is over? Please?" I look at Edward's pouty lips and begin to laugh. "Nice try, sexy. We'll get 'busy' in a bit. But, first I would like to know why you threw me under the bus regarding the both of us being late to Mrs. Cope's home. And, why did you tell her I am a tiger in the boudoir and I like to have my wicked way with you."

Edward looks at me with such sincere eyes, I nearly melt. "I was just trying to rile you up. I knew it would probably make you blush. And, I love how beautiful your face looks when your cheeks redden. I did not tell any lies to her. You are a tiger in the bedroom. Though I did not say you would do anything wicked with me. Though, I like the idea of that. One last thing, you got that saying, 'howsabout' from Mrs. Cope."

'Good to know.' Edward ignores my lacking filter and says, "Think of ways to use me. I would be open to most anything." I snort, "I bet you would be. One more thing, did your phone call have anything to do with me?" Edward pulls my hands into his hands and blows out a breath, "Well, yes. It was my Mom. I have been ignoring her calls since the one I took at Newton's. She caught me at a weak moment. She wanted me to explain what I meant by not needing her to fix me up. That I have a plus one already."

I nod my head, "And ..."

Edward lets out another breath, "ItoldherthatIhavefoundmybetterhalfandshegetstomeetyouthisweekend, And I love you. So much." I look into Edward's eyes and say, "Okay. Now let's get 'busy.' Take me to bed and have your way with me."

Edward stands and tosses me over his shoulder, "Well alright. Come with me."


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 74

Bella's POV

_Previously: "Take me to bed and have your way with me." Edward stands and tosses me over his shoulder, "Well alright. Come with me."_

The short walk down the hallway to our bedroom jostled me a bit too much. I asked Edward to put me down and I made my way to the bathroom. Edward was concerned, "Sweetheart, are you alright? Are you ill?" I assured him that I would be fine in a few moments and closed the door. I refreshed myself and fifteen minutes later walked back into the bedroom.

Only to find Edward reclining above the quilt. With nothing put his boxers on. And absolutely sound asleep. I stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at him. My man. I was hoping he was kidding me. That he was going to jump up, grab me, and pin me to the mattress. I tried assorted ways of waking him. I tickled his feet. Not even a twitch. I whispered naughty words into his ear. Not even a moan, nor a quiver.

I licked from his chin to his chest. Not even a spasm. I ran my fingers across his nipples and pulled at a few chest hairs. Not even a shiver. I gave up when he began to snore. This was a surprise to me. I had never heard Edward snore before. I believe I must always fall asleep first. 'He does seem to always, always, always wear me out.'

I roll Edward's body to the left and then to the right, in order to get him under the quilt. I climb beneath the bedding and snuggle to Edward's side. I am hoping I am quick to fall asleep.

Thirty minutes later, I am scooting off the bed. I make sure Edward is all tucked in. I grab my cell phone and walk into the kitchen. I make myself a cup of hot chocolate and move to the living room. I am scrolling through the choices of television shows when my cell phone rings. I answer quickly, "Good evening Dad!"

"Bells, is everything alright?" This shouldn't puzzle me. Every time I am needing someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, my Dad always knows. "Yes, Dad! Everything is very alright. How are you?" My Dad makes that lovely snort sound that I may sometimes make, "I am doing good. Been trying out a few new recipes." I snort at that. "What, there's no law that says I can't cook in my own house. Actually, I just got home from visiting Billy and thought I would pass along his regards, with a few of my own."

"That is great. I am glad you and your BFF are still seeing each other, hanging out." "Bells, I have been thinking of coming for a visit. Are you free this weekend?" I smile as I shake my head, "No, Dad, this weekend is busy. I am actually going out of town Friday morning." There is silence. My Dad says one word, "And .."

"I am going out of town to New York. Well, first Seattle, then New York." More silence, and then one word from my Dad, "And .." I am goingtoSeattletopurchaseaballgown" Deep breath, "Then I am flying to New York. I have businessmeetingsanddinnerwithmyboyfriend'sparentsandwillattendagala."

"Name of alleged boyfriend?" "Dad!" "Humor your old man, Bells." "When did this alleged relationship begin? "Dad! I will share some information with you. His name is Edward Cullen. We met at a restaurant. He is funny, smart, good looking, tall and wealthy." "And where is Edwin from?" "Dad! His name is Edward. Ed. Ward. He is from New York."

"Okay, Bella, that is all I need for now." "Dad! You do not need to check him out. He is a great guy. He is important to me." I hear my Dad sigh on the other end of the phone, "I won't look into him. But, I will be at your home tomorrow night. I'll bring the beer. There is a game on. Or does Edmund not watch sports?" "Dad!" I hear my Dad laugh, "I know, his name is Edward. See you tomorrow Bells."

My Dad hangs up, still laughing. I think to myself, I cannot wait to tell Edward, 'Guess who's coming to dinner?' Yikes!


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 76

Bella's POV

_Previously: " . . . See you tomorrow Bells." My Dad hangs up, still laughing. I think to myself, I cannot wait to tell Edward, 'Guess who's coming to dinner?' _

' . . . make brownies, find take-out menus for pizza, mmmmm, . . . yes, right there.' "I love waking up before you, baby. You are very entertaining. And. 'kiss' very 'kiss' responsive 'kiss'." I open my eyes to see Edward laying next to me on the bed. He is on his side and very handsy. "Good morning Edward. How are you feeling this morning?"

Edward chuckles and continues to grope me, "Well, you are feeling awesome this morning. Though, I do feel well rested. I am sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I 'kiss' had 'kiss' plans 'kiss' for 'kiss' us." I roll to my side and hitch my leg over Edward's hip. I realize that Edward is fully clothed. As in 'pants, shirt and tie' fully clothed.

I stick my bottom lip out and whine, "Why are you dressed already?" I look into Edward's eyes and watch them darken. He reaches up and plucks my pouty lip and warns, "I will bite this if you don't stop. I am needing to leave for the office. Lots of meetings today. I did try to wake you up, but you were o-u-t."

Edward gave me one last kiss and made to climb out of bed. "Wait!" I grabbed for his hand. "I would much rather stay here and make love to you all morning, but I need to go to Newton's." I release his hand and slide out of bed. Edward smirks at me, "I love that this bed is so big and tall. You look so adorable getting in and out of it."

I pick up my robe and tie it around my waist. Edward's smirk disappears, "That is just wrong. You should never be this covered up when we are in the bedroom." I laugh, "Well, let's go to the kitchen. I will make you breakfast ..." Edward looks at his cell phone and says, "I do not have time to eat, I am going to be late if I do not leave right now."

"Come with me, Edward. I cannot send you to work with nothing to eat." I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I pull out two brown paper sacks and hand them to Edward. "Thank you! When did you have time to make these?" I pull out a thermos mug and fill it with hot coffee. I quickly explain that I couldn't sleep and I couldn't wake him up, so I decided to prepare for this morning by making him breakfast and lunch to take to work.

I walk to the garage door and open it for Edward. I stand and pucker up my lips, "Now, give me a kiss and get out of here." Edward stands before me, takes the mug from my hands and places it and the sacks on the counter. He leans me back in a kiss that makes my toes curl. Edward stands up and says, "Just a little something to keep you going until tonight." 'Tonight … Oh, that's right.'

Edward gets into the car and raises the large garage door. I rush to the car door and tap on the window. Edward smiles as he lowers the window. "I love you, sweet Bella." I nod my head, "As I love you. Have a great day. Play nice with all the other kiddies." I step back and Edward reverses out of the garage. "Wait!" Edward stops the car and yells "If you stop me one more time, I am not going to work."

I giggle, "I just wanted to tell you that we will have company tonight." Edward lifts his eyebrow in a questioning look. "My Dad is coming for supper." Edward's face shows shock and then he just smiles. He blows me a kiss and I lower the garage door. I walk back into the kitchen and am thinking, 'And 1, 2, 3 ..'

Edward comes running through the front door and enters the kitchen. I am standing in the middle of the room with my arms spread open wide. Edward wraps his arms around me and lifts me to the kitchen counter. He steps between my legs and says, "Explain with as few words as possible."

I place my arms around Edward's neck and pull his face to mine, "For a kiss." He obliges me. I take a deep breath,

" . ."

" Edward blinks and blinks again. "So that is what you were reciting this morning. Making brownies, take-out menus for pizza. That had to do with your Dad coming?"

I just nod my head as Edward continues, "Is he looking forward to meeting me? Is he going to question my intentions toward you? Is he going to like me?" Edward has his hands on my waist and he has bent his knees to look directly into my eyes. "Oh you sweet, sweet man. My Dad will like you when he meets you. He will admire and respect you when he spends time with you. He will love you when he sees how much you love me."

Edward blows out a big breath, "Good. That is good. Should I even go to work? Do you need help around here to prepare?" I cover Edward's mouth with my hand to stop his nervous rambling. "You are needed at work. Lots of meetings. I love that you want to help get ready for company, but I've got this. Are you okay?"

Edward smiles and says, "I am okay. I will go to work and come home as soon as possible. I guess I better go. Walk me to the door, pretty lady." Edward lifts me down from my perch and we walk hand in hand to the living room. I give him one last kiss and he walks out the door. We both realize that the car is still running and the driver's side door is standing wide open. Edward walks backward shrugging his shoulders. I simply laugh.

After Edward drives away, I stretch and walk into the kitchen. I make and eat breakfast, take a shower and do some light housekeeping. While vacuuming the living room carpet, I find my cell phone on the coffee table. 'I have a message!' I walk to the kitchen and listen to Edward's voice. 'Thank you so much for taking such good care of me. I love that you made me a breakfast sandwich. I followed your instructions and heated it in the microwave. Several people came into the kitchen, sniffing the air. Michael thinks I am being spoiled by you. Thank you, baby. I will talk to you later."

I send a text message, 'You are most welcome. I love you. I miss you. I will talk to you later. xo'


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 77

Edward's POV

I feel my cell phone buzz in my pants pocket. I smile as I read the message. 'I am being spoiled. And, I like it!' I quickly send a text back to my Bella, 'The morning is dragging. So many meetings with so many people. And none of them are you! *pouty face* Just a few hours more. *smiley face* I love you, too! *kissey face* I miss you more! I will call you when I am all done for the day.'

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and set in for more meetings. I look over at Michael and he is looking back at me. Just smirking. I narrow my eyes at him and then smile. "I am not saying anything, Edward. Except, that happiness looks good on you." Michael smiles back and reaches for the next stack of folders.

We are finishing the last employee evaluation. My cell phone buzzes again. It has been going off every fifteen minutes for the last two hours. I would look each time, hoping to see Bella's name. It wasn't. It was either my Mom or Alice. I don't need to answer. I know what they want. And, I will not give it to them. So, I ignore it. Michael side eyes me saying, "Aren't you going to see what the little woman wants or needs?" I shake my head, "No, I know it is not Miss Swan."

Michael stands and offers me his hand, "It has been a productive day. I cannot believe we made it through each and every employee evaluation. I will look through our notes and make my opinion on who to promote, and who to ..." I look at Michael and nod, "I am hoping the few who received unsatisfactory reviews can be transferred to other positions. I never like to discharge an employee. Please include severance package options, just in case."

Michael leaves the board room and I push the only saved number on speed dial. Bella answers on the first ring, "Hello honey! When will you be home?" I don't know why but I decide to tease, "I am sorry, but it looks like it will be a couple more hours." I hear her sigh, "Oh, okay. I am sorry I interrupted you. I'll see you later."

I quickly walk down the hall. I step outside and yell, "Wait! Don't hang up! I am kidding. I apologize sweet girl. I am on my way, as we speak." I get into the car and begin to drive home. I suddenly realize that Bella has not answered me. "Bella, are you there?" _dead silence._ "Bella, I am sorry. Please answer me."

"I am here. I am not in the mood to be teased. Today, of all days. My Dad is here. He decided to come early. Several hours early. And! He is not alone." I hear my little kitten growl. I would laugh, but I want her to be happy with me. Especially today, of all days. "Bella! Go into the bedroom. Shut and lock the door. Will you do that for me?"

I hear her sniffle. My heart is racing. "I am in our room." "Sweetheart, tell me what is wrong. Is it not okay that your Dad came early?" Another sniffle. "I don't mind my Dad coming early. I am happy to spend time with him. It's just ..." I hear another little sob and a hiccup. "I wanted tonight to be just you, my Dad and me. I wanted to show you off. I didn't want the whole tribe here."

I am getting concerned. "Who is the whole tribe, baby?" I hear a snort. "My Dad's BFF, Billy Black. His son, Jacob. Quil Ateara and Embry Call Those two are Jacob's best friends and Quil is also Jacob's cousin." I step down further on the gas pedal. I am past concerned now. "Edward, you need to slow down." I do as Bella asks. I slow down. My heartbeat doesn't slow down. "Bella, did your Dad say why he brought the whole tribe?"

"He didn't ask them to come with him. He was gossiping with Billy and told him about me having a boyfriend. Billy offered to come along to check you out. Then the boys decided they had to come too. My Dad didn't know how to tell them they couldn't and shouldn't tag along. I have had to listen to a bunch of whiners all afternoon. And! They ate all the brownies! I don't have a dessert now!"

I smile as I listen to Bella's little rant. My girl is too adorable. "Howsabout I stop and pick up a dessert? Would that help?" Bella's little laugh is so good to hear. "Yes, that would help. But, please do not get brownies. Maybe a big carrot cake would be good. Bwahaha." My sweetheart has a mean streak. 'I am thinking that no one would like the carrot cake.'

"You are right, sweet man. None of this tribe, nor my Dad, likes healthy food." I do chuckle, "I was not aware that carrot cake was health food." I pull into a parking lot of a bakery. "Hey babe, I am going to try to get a carrot cake at this bakery. It's called 'Sugar Plums." "I love that place, Edward! Could you please get piece of cherry pie. You know. For us to share later."

My mind goes 'there.' To when and where we have shared slices of cherry pie before. "I will be more than happy to do so. I gotta go. I love you. I will be home very soon." The sweet smelling shop is a sight to behold. I can see why Bella loves this place. An older woman, standing behind the counter, asks me if she can help me find something.

I smile, and with a hopeful look in my eyes, ask "I am here on a mission. First, do you have a cherry pie?" I am told that one just came out of the oven. "I would like to purchase the pie. Also, do you have a carrot cake?" I smile as the woman wrinkles her nose and says that yes, she has a carrot cake. I do an internal fist pump and think that I will be making brownie points with my sweet Bella.

My order is boxed and rung up. I pay and carefully carry the treasure to the car. I send Bella a text, 'Mission accomplished.' I drive the speed limit to our home and pull into the driveway. I am glad to be able to pull into the garage undetected.

I am climbing out of the car, when the door to the kitchen slams open. A man begins to walk toward me, when suddenly he is being dragged back into the kitchen. "Owww! Bella let go of my ear!" I love my little kitten. Bella walks through the doorway and shuts the door behind her. "I have missed you so much! Quick, give me a kiss."

Bella climbs up my front and wraps her legs around my waist. Her hands go around my neck. "Pucker up, butter cup." I oblige her. We have a mini make-out session in the garage. 'I could stay out here all evening.' "Edward, Howsabout we go inside and start the pig out. Let's leave the slice of cherry pie out here for now. I will only share that with you."

I place Bella's feet on the garage floor and turn to take the carrot cake out of the car. I look at Bella and see that she has an evil grin gracing her beautiful face. "Seems this will work for tonight. Do you even like carrot cake?" Bella smiles and says, "No, not really. How about you?" I shake my head and smile, "Not in the least." Bella skips to the door and opens it. She looks back over her shoulder and gives me a wink, "Come with me."


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 78

Bella's POV

I look over my shoulder at Edward. I give him a saucy look and a wink. He growls low and follows me into the kitchen. We come to a complete stop. There are five sets of eyes staring at us. Edward reaches back to close the large garage door and then shuts the kitchen door. While he is doing this, I am glaring at the five other men in the kitchen. I point to all five of them and wave my thumb toward the living room.

I am not amused with their antics. I had the displeasure of hearing their loud mouths all afternoon. I am sorta-kinda lumping my own Dad with this motley crew. He let them tag along. I am so confused for the reasoning on this decision.

Thankfully, all five sulk out of the kitchen. I spin around and grab Edward's hands, "I am so sorry for what is about to happen. You may think differently about me when I get done having a little talk with the boys. Please remember I love you and we do not have to see any of them often." Edward pulls me into a tight hug and I realize he is shaking. I look up to his face to see that he is trying to not laugh out loud.

"Oh, baby. I love you! You are my fierce kitten. I love how protective and possessive you get. Let's go in the living room so you can show them who is boss." I notice that Edward is walking behind me. I reach behind my back and grab his hand. I pull him to stand by my side. "I believe proper introductions need to be made." I lead Edward to where my Dad is standing. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie Swan." I mouth to my Dad, 'Can you be nice? He is important.'

Edward had turned to shake hands with the three friends and didn't see Charlie draw an invisible halo above his head. I scoff and turn to introduce Edward to the guys. "Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call, may I introduce Edward Cullen." They all shake hands. Edward and Jacob being the last to greet. Though from the exertion on both of their faces, it was a power struggle. I put my hand over their joined hands and said, "Enough!"

I am happy to notice that Jacob is opening and closing his fist while he winces. I also notices that Edward is smirking. "Edward, come meet my Dad's best friend. Billy Black, may I introduce Edward Cullen." Billy extends his hand and Edward accepts. The two of them speak quietly for a few minutes. When they part, Billy pulls me into a hug and whispers, "I like him." I kiss Billy's cheek and whisper, "So do I."

Billy looks at Charlie and gives him two thumbs up. Charlie rolls his eyes and says, "Would you let me make up my own mind?!" Billy laughs and asks about ordering some pizza. Charlie asks me to call it in. "Um, Bells, howsabout Edward and I go pick our pizza order up." Charlie looks at Edward, "You can drive that fancy car Bells has in the garage."

"Ahem. Dad! Can I see you in the kitchen?" I kiss Edward's cheek and lead my Dad out of the room. Edward smiles and turns to the other men, "Let's watch some football." They all agree and sit down as Edward turns on the large flat screen television.

I walk over to a kitchen drawer to pull out take-out menus. "Dad, thank you for making the trip to visit. I am glad you are here. But, ..." Charlie walks over to the table and sits in a chair. "Let me have it, Bells. I know I was wrong to bring the guys, but what else is wrong? I know you were in your room earlier. I know you were crying. I didn't mean to upset you. We can leave now. Just say the word."

I huff, "Dad! Just pick the pizza you want." I sit next to my Dad and open a menu. "I was not expecting anyone else. You didn't even call to let me know." Charlie snorts, "I asked Jacob to call since I was driving." 'That explains that.'

I call in the order and turns to find Edward standing in the kitchen. "Um, I turned on the game. You are never going to guess which teams are playing?" I try to hide my smile, but fail. "That would be your team, the New York Giants versus the Indianapolis Colts." Edward walks toward me and makes the 'gimme gimme' gesture.

I raise my eyebrow and says, "Dad, howsabout you grab beers for all the guys." Charlie gets up from the table and lifts a cooler. He walks into the living room amid cheers from the football fans. "Your Dad keeps his beer in a cooler? That is such a good idea. Fill it with ice and beer. Place it next to where you sit and watch the game. Genius!"

They hear laughter from the living room. A hushed voice says, "He didn't actually call you a genius. He's just being a brown nose." Charlie laughs in agreement, "I'm liking Edward a little more now." Edward pulls Bella into his arms to whisper, "I hope I am making brownie points with you." 'Mmm Hmm.' "Good to know sweet girl."

Jacob yells from the living room, "When will the pizza be picked up?" I growl, "He did that on purpose. It's like he knew I was going to kiss you." Edward laughs, "Then kiss me. They may be our guests, but this is our home." 'Mmm Hmm.' "Edward, I just gotta ask one thing." "Anything, baby."

"Do you want to go with my Dad to pick up the pizza? Or, I can go and you stay here with the guys. Your choice" Edward shakes his head, "Or . . . you and I could go. Just leave them all here." They are interrupted by Charlie walking back into the kitchen. "Hey, let's go get those pizzas. Edward, will you drive? I took a few swigs of my beer. So I should not drive."

Edward looks at me with pleading eyes. "Give me a kiss before I go, baby. Your sweet lips will give me courage. I don't know how long this will take." I peck Edward's lips and tell him where to go. Charlie says, "I know where the pizza place is. No worries."

I watch the two most important men in my life get into the car and pull out of the garage. I say a little prayer that they come back to me and somehow turn this little outing into a bonding experience.

_One can only hope and pray._


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 79

Edward's POV

The very quick car ride is mostly silent. Charlie gave the occasional direction of head east, turn left, turn left, turn left. All in all, it took a total of three minutes from Bella's driveway to the parking lot of Gordy's Pizza & Pasta. But, it was a tense three minutes.

As luck would have it, our order was not quite ready. The kind greeter showed us to a table to wait. She offered a pitcher of beer. Charlie declined, then must of thought better of it. "Um, I would like just a mug of whatever you have." He looked me in the eye and asked, "What about you, Edward?" I wisely declined. If it was a trick, I wasn't falling for it.

Thank goodness for the television mounted on the wall near our table. We really didn't need to talk. So we really didn't. The restaurant wasn't packed and was mainly quiet. Charlie's beer was placed in front of him. "Cheers . . . or whatever." It wasn't that he chugged it, but it was gone in about thirty seconds.

Charlie put the mug on the table and said, "So, what are your intentions toward my one and only baby girl?" 'Okay, right to it then.' "My intentions are to love, honor and cherish Bella for the rest of our lives." Charlie looks at me, "Yeah, I remember those words. Said them once upon a time too. I was willing to commit to the forever and always, but not that other one. She, being Bella's mother, is a wonderful woman. I have never said an unkind word about her to my daughter, but Renee is a 'free spirit.' Thank God, Bells takes after me."

Charlie looks over his shoulder toward the kitchen. "I think we will have a few more minutes before our food is ready. So, I have a few questions. Are you game?" I nod my head. I am wiping my hands on the top of my thighs. 'Why am I worried? I've got this. Remember, Bella loves you!'

Charlie pulls a notepad and pencil from his front shirt pocket. "Full name?" I do not hesitate. I answer, "Edward Anthony Cullen." 'I will respond to each and every query with full and complete answers.' "How old are you?" "I am thirty-four." Charlie nods and jots, "You do know that Bells is 29?" "Yes, I do."

Charlie looks up at me and asks, "What is your profession?" I swallow, "I own and operate Cullen Consulting. The home office is in New York." Charlie pounds the table with his hand, "Ha! Howsabout explaining how a relationship with my Bells will work for you? You live and work on the opposite coast."

I sit up a little straighter, "I am opening a new office in Seattle. It will be the headquarters for my west coast business." Charlie's face falls. "How about your parents, siblings?" I smile, "My parents live in New York. My Mom is a designer and benefactor of the arts. My Pops is a doctor and completely dotes on my Mom. I have no siblings.

"How long have your parents been married?" My smile grows, "They have been married for thirty-five years.." Charlie raises his eyebrow in question. "Yes, I am thirty-four. My parents married almost immediately after meeting. I was a honeymoon baby." Charlie nods his head, "YeahI , that happens. I have another question. I would like an honest answer, but I will understand if you want to wait for both Bells and you to answer. What were the circumstances of you meeting my daughter?"

"Cullen. Pizza order for Cullen." 'Sugar, honey, iced, tea! Saved by pizza.' My smile is about as large as it can get, "Well, Charlie that is a question that needs to wait. Bella and I will share what we think is important. But, not with all the guys around." I stand up and walk to the counter. I take out my billfold and am told the pizzas are already paid for. 'Bella!'

I carry the five large boxes to the car. I glance at Charlie. "Would you hold the boxes?" I unlock the door. Charlie gets in and buckles up. He holds out his hands and I lower the pizzas to him. "The pizzas smell wonderful. Did Bells order a dessert also? I smell cherry."

I snort, "I just smell cheese, tomato sauce and lots of meats." 'I am not going to lie, but I am not going to offer that there is a cherry pie in this car. I am not stupid.' I smile and drive back to our home. Pulling into the driveway feels like an event. There are three large men waiting as I pull the car into the garage. Charlie's door is pulled open and three of the boxes are yanked from his lap.

"Jacob! Quil! Embry! Put those boxes down on the island and go wash your hands!" Billy is laughing as he pulls plates from the cabinet. "They are growing boys Bells. It is past their feeding time." Charlie walks into the kitchen and places the two remaining boxes on the far counter. "Bells, Billy and my pizza is on the bottom. The one you wanted for you and Edward is on the top."

I look at Bella to see her looking from her Dad to me and back again. "You were gone quite a while. Is everything okay?" I walk to Bella and pull her into my arms. "Um, Edward and I had a chance to talk a little while we waited for our order." He clears his throat. "We made it there and back. No worries."

Bella looks up at me. I lean my head down and kiss her cheek. "No worries. Except, who paid for all of the pizzas?" I notice that Charlie and Billy have their backs to us, so I nuzzle Bella's neck and growl, "Me man! Me pay!" Bella whispers in my ear, "I know you are a man. My man. All man. And you will pay." She bites my earlobe and twirls out of my arms. She looks at me over her shoulder and mouths, 'Later.'


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 80

Bella's POV

The boys come stomping back into the kitchen. They do not take plates. They each take an entire box of pizza. Edward watches them walk out of the room with an open mouth. Billy shrugs, "They are growing boys. Don't worry, they will eat every slice. Then they will want dessert."

Charlie grabs a plate and opens the box of his and Billy's pizza. "Bells, howsabout you tell me how much I owe you. This couldn't have been cheap. What with getting each of those boys their own pizza." I shake my head and open the last box of pizza. Edward walks over to me and puts his arm around me, "You ordered my favorite." 'I live to please you.' "Baby, if we didn't have company ..."

Billy walks over and looks into our box, "That's not pizza. It has fruit on it." He laughs and walks into the living room. Charlie follows his BFF and throws back over his shoulder, "I will just look at the take-out menu later and figure how much to leave for you, Bells." Edward begins to laugh and has to steady himself by putting his hands on my hips.

"I see where you get your stubborn streak from 'Bells'," Edward manages to spit out. I pat his back with a little too much force. "Ouch, baby." I start rubbing up and down Edward's back with both of my hands, "I am sorry Edward. I couldn't tell if you were laughing or choking. And, don't call me Bells!"

Edward turns around and pulls me into his arms, "Your Dad and Billy have been calling you 'Bells' all the time I've been home. It seems the 'boys' all call you Bells too. Why can't I?" I move my arms up Edward's chest and circle around his neck. I pull his head down and whisper, "Because I like when you call me 'baby.' You turn me on with how you say my name. I am tempted to kiss you every time you call me 'my Bella.' I really don't want to get all hot and bothered when I hear someone say 'Bells.'"

Edward leans down and devours my lips. His hands work down to my arse and he pulls me tight against himself. I hear someone yell to 'Come watch the game', but I don't wanna stop kissing Edward. I am suddenly lifted and being walked into the living room. "Edward, what about our food?" I am placed on one of the sofas and Edward turns to walk back into the kitchen.

"Ahem." I look at my Dad, "Yes?" He is looking at me funny, "Did you forget how to walk, Bells?" I frown, "Dad! Remember what I said? He is important to me!" The boys, in unison, start making kissey noises. "Behave. You are to be respectful to Bells and Edward while in their home." I hop up and hug Billy, "You know you are my favorite right?!"

Edward comes back, carrying two plates loaded with slices of Hawaiian pizza. I dive back onto my spot on the sofa. I show Edward my gimme-gimme hands. Edward smirks and sits next to me. My Dad looks over at us and shrugs his shoulders. Billy laughs, "Let's just watch some football."

Jacob has finished inhaling his pizza and asks, "Who is playing? I know the Seahawks aren't playing tonight and I'll happily watch any team. Except those Giants." I feel Edward's body tense. I open my mouth to tell Jacob to shut his, when my Dad announces, "I am looking forward to this game. The Indianapolis Colts are playing at the New York Giants. I may be making a trip to the Big Apple in the near future and might want to take in a game."

I feel, rather than see, Edward relax next to me. I sneak a peek at my Dad and see him looking at me. He has a stupid grin on his face, like he knows a secret. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just turns to focus on the game. Edward leans toward me, "Did your Dad decide to travel with us? I can make that happen."

I shake my head, "No, this trip is just you and me." I lower my voice and continue, "I have plans for us." I realize that we have three boys who are watching Edward and me much more than they are watching the game. During a commercial break, I gather and carry everyone's plates (all four of them) into the kitchen.

I decide to offer more pizza to everyone. I turn around and walk into a wall. The three boys are standing there with their arms crossed. "Do you need something?" Quil speaks up first, "Who is he? Where did he come from?" Jacob breaks in, "Remember guys, we are to observe and not talk. Bells has to decide if she will share anything about this Edward person."

I want to tell them that I have nothing to share with them. But, I know that they are just looking out for me. They are part of my tribe. "Listen, Edward is it. He is the one I have been waiting for. I appreciate all of you coming today to check him out. But, I got this. He is important to me."

"If you say so, Bells. But,, if you need us to have a talk with him, we will." Embry looks at me with such a serious face. I begin to worry. Then all three start cracking up. I smile and ask them to go back to watch the game. I promise to bring dessert out in a few minutes. No sooner than they leave the kitchen, then Edward enters.

"Is everything okay Bella? You are missing the game. It will be over soon." I just nod my head, "Yeah, everything is fine. The boys needed to hear from me that you are mine and I am yours." Edward smiles, "Good to know." "They also want to have a talk with you. Provided I need them to." Edward smile falters, "Um, that is not so good." I reach up to touch his face, "Don't worry. I declined."

I shooed Edward back to finish watching the game. I dished up dessert. I carried a tray with little plates and forks into the living room. After handing the plates to everyone and keeping one for myself, I said, "Dig in." Edward and I sat with our forks ready to cut into the cake, when (3 – 2 – 1 ) "What is this suppose to be?" "I think I am gonna be sick!" "There is something wrong with this dessert."

"Bells, what is this? Are you mad at me?" My Dad looked at me with the sorriest eyes. "This is carrot cake. It tastes good and is good for you." A chorus of "No it doesn't and no it isn't" went around the room. The game had been over for five minutes and suddenly everyone had to go. 'Mission accomplished.'

Edward and I stand at the open front door, waving good bye to everyone. Edward has his arm around my waist and pulls me into the house as soon as the tribe drives away. My back is pushed up against the closed and locked door. I squeak out, "That went well." His lips attack my neck as he pins my arms up above my head. "Mmm hmm, it was because of you."

Edward walks me backward into the living room. He is heading toward the sofa we sat on earlier. Just as the back of my legs hit the sofa, my cell phone pings. "How about you see who that is. I will go get our dessert from the car." I pout as Edward lets me go. He growls, "I will bite that lip if you don't stop tempting me."

I grab my phone and open the message, 'Hey Bells, thank you for hosting all of us. I left money on the kitchen counter to cover all the pizza and the generous tip I know you tacked on. The evening was great. Just please, no more carrot cake. Ever. Good night. Have a safe trip. Call your old man sometime.'

I walk into the kitchen and am happy to see that Edward has wrapped the leftover pizza in foil and has placed it in the refrigerator. Edward has loaded the dishwasher and is pushing buttons to start the appliance. I go to the coffee maker to set it up for an early morning brew. "Was that your Dad or one of the others?" I look at Edward and smirk, "Dad just being Dad. Saying thanks for everything except the carrot cake. Oh, and he left some money on the counter." Edward nods his head, "Yeah, I saw it."

I eye the container holding our cherry pie. "Well, are we done in here? I feel like eating dessert with my fingers in the bedroom. And. My. Tongue." Edward grabs the pie and growls, "Get your cute little arse in the bedroom." I take Edward's hand and lead him down the hall. We enter the bedroom and undress each other. Edward lifts me to the middle of the bed and quickly crawls between my open legs. "This is where I have wanted to be all day. And, this is what I have wanted to do all day." With one push, Edward fills me. We both moan. "I want to always come home to you. You are everything to me, baby. And, us being here. Like this. This is home."


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 81

Bella's POV

I am warm. Very warm. My body is sticky. 'Oh yeah! I remember what happened.' I hear Edward chuckle somewhere near me, "What do you remember, baby? You fell asleep after only a couple romps last night." I sit up and first thing I can tell is that I am completely naked. Well, except for a little cherry pie filling residue. "You missed a spot." I point to a red smudge and lay back down.

Edward makes a dive for my chest and mumbles, "I was saving that for this morning." I was going to laugh, but it turned into a moan. A little licking turned into a full meal. Edward is nothing if not thorough. I want to return the favor, but he stops me, "Baby, we really need to shower and leave for Seattle."

I hop off the bed and walk to the bathroom. I make sure my hips sway back and forth. I don't look back at Edward, but I know where his eyes are. I step into the bathroom and turn the faucets of the shower to just the right temperature. I move backward only one step and bump into Edward's warm body. "Allow me to wash your hair, Bella." _'Sigh.'_

The shower was an enjoyable as the waking up this morning. Edward not only washed my hair, he brushed it out after we were finished in the bathroom. 'His hands are so gentle.' "Good to know you like that, baby." I look into Edward's eyes and smile, "You take such good care of me. I appreciate everything you do." Edward pulls me into a squeeze, "I aim to please little darling. And, I love how you take such good care of me. I, too, appreciate all you do for me, to me."

We walk hand-in-hand to the kitchen and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee greets us. "Thank you for setting the coffee maker last night. Can we put some in to-go cups?" I nod as I am reaching in the cupboard for a pair of travel mugs. Edward opens the refrigerator and pulls out a tin foil package. "How do you feel about cold pizza?" I snort, "One of the best ways to eat pizza, in my opinion."

Edward loads our bags into the car. I bring the coffee and pizza. In a matter of minutes we are driving toward the airport. It takes fourteen minutes to get to the hanger at the William R. Fairchild International Airport. I pull into my private hanger and look to see Edward's very happy face. "Wanna go for a spin, buddy?"

Edward laughs as he picks me up and spins us around and around. "This is so cool! I can hardly wait!" I am so glad Edward is willing to ride with me to Seattle. "It will take nearly one hour to fly. Opposed to driving which is more than two hours. Our pilot has already gone through the protocol and is ready to leave."

I walk over to my friend, Mr. Bardow Lewis and greet him with a hug. I turn to Edward to pull him closer. Mr. Lewis and Edward seem to be sizing each other up. Edward extends his hand and I introduce the two men. I explain that Mr. Lewis is flying today. The pilot laughs, "She told me that she needed my help today. I understand know."

Edward hands our luggage to Mr. Lewis, who promptly stows them away. Mr. Lewis offers his hand to help me climb into the helicopter. He looks at Edward and chuckles. I look at Edward and see that he is frowning. He steps around Mr. Lewis and puts his hands on my hips to lift me into the copter. Mr. Lewis shakes his head and laughs softly.

In a matter of minutes we are in the air and racing toward Seattle. Edward has my hand in his. He keeps lifting our hands to kiss the back of mine. "This is wonderful, Bella. I have never ridden in a helicopter. I love it! But, why aren't you flying it yourself?" I smirk at him, "Because I would be distracted. I would want to kiss you, touch you. Not very safe for the pilot to be not paying attention."

Mr. Lewis laughs out loud, "Yes, that was what I was talking about Edward. The little bird is usually the pilot and I just ride along." Edward winks at me and mouths, 'Little bird!' I narrow my eyes at him and mouth to him, 'Big Bear!' He raises his eyebrow. "Because you are a big man who has a lot of strength and a lot of hair."

Edward smiles, "I like it. Big Bear and Little Bird." I nod and turn to Mr. Lewis, "How have you been Mr. Lewis?" "Little Bird, you insist that I call you Bella, please call me Bardow." I smile as I squeeze Edward's hand. "Okay, Bardow. How have you been?" Another chuckle, "I am doing well. Really cannot complain. My people are doing well, staying healthy and prospering."

"Edward, my people are the Suquamish Tribe of Port Madison. We are the People of Chief Seattle. We are hard workers, but we know how to have a bit of fun too. I have known Little Bird since before she was hatched." This statement causes Edward to laugh. It makes me cringe. "I have only heard that one every time we see each other."

"I know, I know. Let me have my fun. I have known Bella's father for a very long time. He would bring this tiny little girl along with him to go fishing. I first thought she would not want to be in the boat all day and would be bored after a short time. Well, she proved me wrong. She is one of the best fishing buddies Charlie and I have ever had. Tell your Dad to come see me sometime soon."

"Sure, sure. He needs to spend less time fishing with Billy and more time fishing with you. Though, I know you spend a lot of time, just gossiping." Bardow snorts at this, "Howsabout you respect your elders Little Bird?" I hear another snort. This one comes from beside me. "Baby, who came up with that word, 'howsabout'? I have heard you, your Dad, Mrs. Cope and now Bardow say it. Who started it?"

I simply shrug my shoulders, "Not a clue. It has always been said. It sorta-kinda grows on you." We are approaching the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. It always amazes me how quickly the trip is. "Almost there, Edward." He takes my hand in his and says, "We are going to have so much fun today. If I forget to say this later, 'I have had a wonderful time with you.' I love that you took me for a spin and that we are here together."

Bardow calls back to the pair, "It has been my pleasure to fly you today. I have a bit of wisdom for you to think on." Edward answers, "I would always welcome a bit of wisdom from you, Bardow."

"Humankind has not woven the web of life. We are but one thread within it.

Whatever we do to the web, we do to ourselves. All things are bound together.

All things connect."

"Who said that first?" Bardow smiles and says, "The great Chief Seattle in 1854." Edward reaches to shake Bardow's hand, but Bardow reaches to embrace Edward. Bardow whispers, "Hold on to her. Hold on to what is good, even when she is a handful. Hold on to what you believe and what you must do. Hold on to her hand. Hold on to your life. She is your life."

Bardow turns to hug Bella. "Thank you for flying today. I promise to pass your wishes along to my Dad. I am sure he will be calling you soon." Bardow hugs Bella tight one more time. "See you soon, Little Bird."

Edward offers Bella his hand and leads her to a parked car. He opens the door. Just before he helps her to sit down, says, "Let's go play. Come with me."


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 82

Edward's POV

_I feel that I have a secret that is going to burst out. I have had to bite my tongue several times to not share a few surprises with my Bella. The first surprise is what is sitting in the hanger next to the one that Bella's helicopter is parked. The second surprise is what is going to happen with the first surprise. The third is the best of all._

_I need to think of other things, or I am going to reveal all. Bella can just look at me, and I want to confess everything that is written on my heart. My baby has me wrapped around her little finger. I would do anything for her. I will do everything to keep her. I have never felt this way about anyone before. Since I convinced Bella to be mine, I have turned into a selfish man. I need to mind my thoughts, words and manners. I would be lost without my baby._

"Edward. Sweet man. Where did you go?" I smile, "I am right here. Are you ready to start our fun?" Bella begins to bounce up and down. 'She is too adorable!' "I know I am, but let's get this party started!" 'Oops, I better watch myself. I may spill the beans before I really want to.'

Bella starts laughing, "You have a secret. You want to share it." I shake my head. "Okay, you don't want to share it. Then, I will not ask. I just wanna have fun." I pull her in for a tight hug. I offer Bella my hand and lead her to a parked car. I open the door. Just before I help her to sit down, I say, "Let's go play. Come with me."

Bella doesn't offer me directions to Rosalie's boutique. She is sitting in the passenger seat and looks a little bit smug. "I have the directions to get to 'Earth Wind & Fire Boutique.' Is there anywhere else you want to go first?" 'Ha!' "Well of course you do Edward. I saw you typing on your cell phone when we left the house."

I pout a little. I thought I had pulled a fast one. 'I hope she doesn't figure out the surprises.' "No, Edward. I am not even going to try to figure anything out. Now, stop pouting. You know what it does to me." I glance at my little girl and see that she is looking out the window. I reach my hand across the seat to slide my fingers up her leg. 'Thank God for dresses!'

'Slap!' I pull my hand back and look at Bella. "You slapped me!" She nods her head, "You were getting patty fingers while you are driving. I am sitting here, trying to be a good girl. And, you are not watching the road." 'Where's a dark alley when you need it?'

I pull the car into a parking garage and walk around the car to open Bella's door. "Good girl! You have allowed me the pleasure of opening the door for you. You will get a reward for that." I hear her snicker, "And what do I get for slapping your hand?" I shut the door and push her up against the door frame. "Anything I want?" I watch Bella nod her head and quietly say 'yes'. "You probably shouldn't have said that."

I press my lips to Bella's lips. I cradle her head with my right hand and pull her right leg over my hip with my left hand. I push myself against her. I kiss my way to her neck and suck hard for just a moment. Bella gasps at me. 'Gotcha!' I remove my hands and step back. "Wh-wh-what?" My little kitten can hardly talk. "Time to shop." I grab Bella's hand and pull her behind me.

I know she is pouting. I will not look at her though. If I do, I will ravish her on the spot. Her lips are so inviting. All the time. But, when she pouts, it does something to me. 'Finally!' We arrive at her friend's store. I open the door and allow my Bella to enter first. I hear it first and then I see it. A tall blonde woman comes running from across the store, yelling, 'Bella! Bella!'

I am pushed out of the way as long arms snatch my baby from me. I just stand there, watching this woman fawn all over my woman. 'Should I be jealous of this woman?' I hear laughter. Two voices. I look at them and see that Bella is doubled over and blondie is laughing into her hand. 'What? Did I say that out loud?"

"You have got to be Edward." This woman sticks her hand out and grabs mine. She shakes my hand and introduces herself. "I am Rosalie Hale, owner of this boutique. Thank you for bringing the wee one in today." I look at Bella. She is bright red. I mouth, 'wee one?' I begin to laugh. Bella steps forward and pokes me in the stomach. "Laugh it up, buddy. You know what may not happen later. You know, surprise number two." I sober up immediately.

Miss Hale looks me up and down. I feel very uncomfortable. She is sizing me up. 'Just like that helicopter pilot!' "Edward Cullen, owner of Cullen Consulting. Edward Cullen, from New York City. Edward Cullen, what are you doing on my coast?" "Rose! You had better be nice. I hear there is someone in New York who wants to take me shopping. You know, for a formal ball gown."

I see that Miss Hale looks contrite. She shrugs and smiles, "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. You must be quite something, if wee one has hooked up with you." 'I think there may have been a compliment in that sentence – somewhere.' "Rose!" A hear a snort. Actually two of them. They both have snorted. "Okay! I will be good. Now, let's make you look good. I have pulled a few gowns that are your size and you can try them on. You know where the dressing rooms are. And, Mr. Cullen. You are not to step one foot inside the changing area."

I watch Bella walk, arm in arm, with 'her'. Bella doesn't even look back at me. I sit down in the chair provided and pull out my cell phone. I am playing a game and get lost in it. I suddenly realize that Bella is standing before me. The dress is very nice. It doesn't show a lot of cleavage. 'Fine by me!' Rose tells her to twirl around for me. I jump out of my chair and throw my coat over Bella's shoulders when I see that there is no material for the back of this gown. Well, there is. But it starts at the top of her arse and flows to the floor.

"Mr. Cullen must not like this one." I look at Rosalie with wide eyes. "No. Sugar! Honey! Iced! Tea!" Bella is standing there, shaking. "Baby, did I scare you? I just don't think I could handle you wearing this beautiful gown. I would want to murder anyone who looked at you. And, then I would want to rip it from you..."

Bella turns around and I see that she is trying to hold in her laughter. "I told Rose that this was not going to be picked. She wanted to see your reaction for herself." I look at Rose with narrowed eyes. She lifts her hands, "There are others. Come with me." 'Hey, that's my line!' Bella looks over her shoulder and blows me a kiss.

Bella and 'that woman' disappear into the changing area two more times. The second dress was lovely, but the slit on the side went to her waist. The third dress was nearly see through. The neckline plunged to her navel. I was trying so hard to keep a civil tongue. But, it was so hard. And, I was so hard.

Bella called out that she had changed and was coming to model for me. 'I am in so much trouble. I may have to pull my baby into an empty storage room.' "Cover your eyes, Edward." And, I do as I am told. I hear the rustle of material and then silence. "Uncover your eyes, Edward." I take my hand away and open my eyes to a vision.

I stand up and make the twirl motion with my finger. Bella sways her hips back and forth. Her little hands are clasped in front of her. She slowly turns around for me. And stops. As she looks over her shoulder at me, I do an internal fist pump. 'This beautiful woman is all mine!' "Yes, I think I agree with you, Mr. Cullen. She is a beautiful woman. And, I can see that she is yours, as your are hers."

I ask Bella, "What do you think, honey? Is this the dress you want?" She smiles and nods her head. I step closer and state the obvious, "You are breathtaking." I step closer and whisper, "And, you are mouth watering." I keep my eyes on Bella, but talk to Miss Hale, "Please wrap up all four dresses. And anything else that is needed."

_cha-ching!_

"Edward! I only need one dress." I smirk at my little kitten, "Wee one, you only need one dress. And yet, we are getting all four. This one is for the gala. The other three are for me!" I step closer and pull Bella into my arms. Miss Hale wisely returns to the changing room to gather the dresses. "You will be the belle of the ball. I will be envied and hated. But, I can live with that. You, my dear, will be looked at by everyone. I will make myself live with that."

I bend my knees to lower myself closer to Bella's height. I lean toward her and lightly kiss her puckered lips. Her hands go up around my neck and she pulls me tight. "You are not getting away with a simple peck this time!" She lets me have it. 'Oh how I love this woman!'

We continue until Miss Hale threatens to douse us with a bucket of water. "I would say to get a room, except I know you have to fly to New York soon." I lift my eyebrows and hum. "Bella, I have put together a package of undergarments that work with each gown. Also, stockings and shoes. It is so nice to know all your sizes. Now, who gets the bill?"

I grab the invoice and hold it high above Bella's head. "You need to change sweetheart. I will take care of this and then we can go." I follow Miss Hale to the register. I can still hear Bella mumbling about how she can certainly pay for her own clothes. I ignore her.

I hand Miss Hale my card and sign when she gives me the receipt. I don't look at the final amount. I don't care. I want my baby to wear what she wants, when she wants. 'No, really I don't. I want her to not wear anything at all.' "Mr. Cullen, I like how you think. Bella is so lucky to have found you." "Actually, Miss Hale, I am the lucky one. I saw her and I wanted her. I got her and I am never letting go."

Bella came stomping toward me. She looked a little bit upset. "Don't complain Bella. Just accept that you have a great guy who wants to spoil you. My advice. Let him. You will both be so happy." I reach my hand to Miss Hale, "I like the way you think, too. Miss Hale, would you call me Edward? I think we will be back again soon." As we shake hands, she asks me, "That is wonderful Edward. Please call me Rose."

Bella and Rose say good bye and do that kiss-kiss, hug-hug thing that women like to do. I walk Bella out the door and we find our way back to our car. I pop the trunk. I put down the bags and boxes and feel two small hands wrap around me from the back. I hear her sigh and she tells me, "I love you so much Edward. Thank you for all the pretties." I turn around and hug her. "You are more than welcome. You are the best pretty there is."


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 84

Edward's POV

I am trying not to stare. 'She is so pretty.' I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I just want her a little needy. My eyes move from the top of her head to her little feet. Bella lost her shoes as soon as she buckled into the seat. We are sitting opposite of each other. I could stretch my long legs and trap her feet between my ankles, but I don't. 'I am not touching. Just looking. Just watching.'

I sit here, just breathing in her scent. I can see and smell that Bella is turned on. She moves her hands to her neck and smooths down her bosom. She is slightly moving her thighs back and forth. I look into Bella's eyes. I can see that she wants me. She needs me. Her beautiful eyes are wide and look so innocent. 'I know she is only sorta-kinda innocent. Though, she is my sex kitten.'

The pilot's voice comes over the intercom and interrupts my inner dialogue. "We have reached our cruising altitude. Please feel free to remove your seat belts and move about the cabin at your leisure."

I close my eyes for a moment. I am so relieved that it is time. I slowly open my eyes and see that Bella is not sitting in her chair. I look around the cabin. She is not anywhere. 'Where could she be?'

"Edward! Come find me!" Bella's voice and her giggle gives her location away. She is already in the bedroom. I move quickly to join her. I burst through the doorway and find her posed on the bed. 'If I had a camera …' She giggles again, "You are not to take naughty photos of me, Edward." I groan, "I have memorized your body. I do not need a photograph."

"Come with me, Edward," Bella reaches her arms toward me. "One moment baby. I need to get my clothes off." I unbutton my shirt and yank it down my arms. "Bella, aren't you going to help me?" She shakes her head and smiles. I toe my shoes off. Reach down to remove my socks. I stand up and Bella is now sitting. Right on the edge of the bed. She reaches toward me and unclasps my belt. Her hands move to cup me and I hiss out.

"Lie back, baby girl. I will remove my own pants." She leans back on her elbows and spreads her legs wide. 'She knows what she is doing.' Another giggle, "I hope so, Edward. I want you to desire me so urgently that you just take me." I had wanted to make love to my Bella while on the plane, but that is not possible right now. I rush her and as I am sliding up the bed, I take her right along with me. When her head stops on the pillows, I am completely inside her.

I hear Bella moan and I cease moving. "Baby, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I feel Bella's legs tighten around my hips as her arms come around my neck. "I like your moves, Edward. Let's remember that one. And, I am more than alright. Take me, Edward." I lean down to claim her lips as my hands reach behind her back. I hold Bella tight as I begin rutting inside her. 'So tight. All mine. So good.' I am pounding inside my Bella hard and quick. 'I won't last long.'

"Come with me, Edward. I'm there. I am com..." That is all it takes. I explode inside Bella. I am shaking and holding her so tight. I force myself to loosen my hands and I begin to lift my body. Bella has other ideas and pulls me back down. "Just stay. Right here. I need to feel your weight on me." I put my arms on either side of Bella's head and lift up to my elbows. "I do not want to squish you, little one. But, I really do not want to move off of you."

Eventually, I do move to the side of Bella's body. She rolls to face me. "That was intense Edward. I loved that you lost control. You took me. You! Took! Me!" I pull Bella toward me and kiss her lips. "My sweet girl. I love you. I have such a need to show you how much I feel for you. I am sorry for being so rough, but I am so glad that you are okay with me manhandling you."

Bella sighs and snuggles her sweet face into my neck. "I love when you are rough. I love when you are gentle. You are very good at showing me how you feel for me. I hope I am doing as good of a job for you." I lift her chin to look into her eyes, "Sweetness, you do the best job ever. I feel so much love when I am with you. I feel so much love just thinking of you. You are perfect for me."

I move to stand from the bed, "I will be right back. Stay right there." Bella reaches for the sheet to cover herself. "It's cold. Without you." I chuckle, "I will be right back and then I will warm you up." I go find my briefcase and quickly open it. I take what I need out and walk to the galley. I get two bottles of water and stride back into the bedroom.

I keep one hand behind my back as I climb back into the bed. Bella covers my body with hers. I quietly drop the item on the floor and put both of my hands on Bella's back. I run my fingers up and down her spine. "Bella, I want to ask you a question. But, I do need to confess something first." Her little hands push her up a little. "Okay, you can confess anything to me."

"I had a talk with your Dad last night. Um, when we went to pick up the pizza. It was a man-to-man talk. The kind that the two men who love you the most need to have." Bella lifts her body a little higher. She is looking me in the eyes and I am wondering what is going through her head. "Please continue, Edward."

"I told your Dad that when I met you, I knew that you were it for me. I said that I was relentless in pursuing you." Bella's fingers have tangled into my chest hair and I feel a yank. "Did you tell him the whole story, Edward?" I shake my head, "No, baby, I was careful how I said things. I know your Dad is an intelligent man and I gave him just enough information to satisfy him."

I reach to untangle her fingers. "Ouch baby." Bella tucks her head down and mumbles an apology. "Hey, it is okay. I just want to keep these hairs since you like them so much. Baby, please look at me." Bella lifts her face and smiles at me. "I did tell your Dad that you are the love of my life. I had been waiting for you. We found each other and I am so happy. I promised to love, honor and cherish you forever."

Bella's eyes widen and she nods her head, "And, ..." I pull my arms back around her. "I asked him to bless us. I didn't not ask for his permission. We are adults and do not need permission." I swallow deeply, "And, Bella, he said if you want to be with me, he will honor your wishes. He gave me his blessing."

Bella squeals and starts kissing all over my face. "I love you, Edward!" After a few long moments of very pleasant kissing, I reach down to the side of the bed. "Bella, I need to officially ask you. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest of men? Please marry me, Isabella Marie Swan." I hold the box behind Bella's back. I pull the ring out as I wait for her answer.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do appreciate her stories and her characters. I have read the books. I have seen the movies. I do read the Fan Fiction. This is for my amusement. If it amuses you, all the better.

Chapter 84

Bella's POV

_Previously: "Bella, I need to officially ask you. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest of men? Please marry me, Isabella Marie Swan." I hold the box behind Bella's back. I pull the ring out as I wait for her answer._

I can feel Edward's busy hands behind my back. I am listening to him explain that he and my Dad shared a man-to-man talk. Then I hear what I having been wanting to hear. Edward proposes to me officially. I know my mouth is curled into a big smile. I know I am nodding my head yes. I know when I begin kissing Edward's yummy mouth. I just cannot see him. I am sobbing. Tears are falling onto Edward's face.

"I need to hear your answer, Baby." Edward takes a corner of the sheet and dries both my face and his face. He gently holds the cloth to my nose and whispers, "Blow." I begin to laugh and bury my head into Edward's chest. I feel his arms tighten around my back and feel something sharp graze my skin. I lift my head with wide eyes and whisper, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

I feel the puff of air that Edward releases and then I am being rolled onto my back. Edward is staring down at me with happy eyes. "Allow me to mark you with this special ring." I look at what he is holding. I watch as Edward slides the most beautiful ring onto my third finger of my left hand. I admire the beauty of my engagement ring and barely register that Edward is talking.

"Shiny things. Sparkly things. I will remember this, Bella. Whenever I need to make you be quiet, I will wave something pretty before your eyes." My body being shaken by Edward's laughter, wakes me from my dream. "There you are, my love. You and I will have the best life together. Thank you for saying 'Yes!' to me."

I throw my arms around Edward's neck and begin kissing him. "Thank!"_ kiss_ "You!" _kiss_ "For!" _kiss_ "Asking!" _kiss _"Me!" _kiss_. Edward and I spend the rest of the flight slowly showing our love to each other. We only come apart when we hear the pilot announce we are closing in on New York City. I want to pout, but Edward warns me what will happen if I let my lip stick out while around him. 'Can't wait!'

Edward quickly dresses. I am still looking for my undergarments. He hands me my brassiere while I notice he stuffs something into his front pants pocket. "Edward! Give those to me! This instance!" Edward starts walking backwards, toward the door. "No can do, Bella." He grabs the door knob and runs out of the room.

I walk out of the bedroom, sans clothing. I walk right past Edward. I walk over to where my shopping bags are. I keep my back to Edward and bend over. I cannot help the smirk as I hear the sharp intake of his breath. I rummage through a sack for a new matching bra and panty set. I find what I want, stand up and turn around. I take one step and walk right into Edward's arms. He scoops me up and rushes me back into the bedroom.

"Little girl! You are going to be the death of me! When we land, I am taking you right to my place. No sightseeing. No visiting anyone or anywhere. You will only be seeing the ceiling in my bedroom and stars." I nod, "I am so okay with that." I stepped out of Edward's embrace and made shooing motions. "I kinda-sorta should get dressed now. Go. Out there. Buckle up. I will be there shortly."

Edward takes my undergarments from me and holds them high above my head, "I wanna help." I snort, "I don't think you would be helping me dress." I look up to his face and see him lift his eyebrows up and down, "It would be more fun if I help." I jump up but fail to snag my clothes. I climb up onto the bed and grab half of the set. "Edward! Give it to me!"

Edward tackles me to the bed. "Your wish is my command." The next thing I know Edward has thrust himself fully inside me. I move my arms around his shoulders and hold on. We work quick to finish before the pilot gives another warning. "We will land soon. Though I feel I am still flying. I am so in love with you Bella. I cannot wait to get you home."

'Home!' "Yes, Bella, I am taking you home. Come with me."


End file.
